Lack of Confidence and Self Esteem
by lilbit89
Summary: An overweight Diva enters the Diva search contest, four people are behind her where everyone else is expecting her to lose due to her weight. Would a certain superstar realize how harsh he has been and change his way? M. Hardy/OC/Cena, J. Hardy/Beth
1. Call Back

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I sat in the back with the other wrestlers preparing for our independent show, this time was different since the word was being spread in the back that there was a WWE talent scout coming tonight.  
"Carol, your up!" Jerry said, I tightened my boots running out of the back room.

"Introducing next from Raleigh, North Carolina, standing at 5 foot 9 and weighing in at 250 pounds, Crazy Carol." Jerry announced, yes I'm on the big side, I'm about the same size as Awesome Kong and she could wrestle, even though she is a few pounds heavier. I went against my normal opponent since there was only one other girl in the league. I won this time and went back to my locker room jugging down water to re-hydrate myself, Jerry poked his head in. "Hey Mrs. Lopez, WWE talent scout, wants to talk to you." Jerry said smiling.

"Send her in." I said standing up, she walked in and I extended my hand out shaking hers. "Hi, I'm Carol Kent." I said smiling.

"I know, I loved your performance, I really think you'll be a great add to the WWE roster." She said.

"Are you serious?" I asked in an excited type way.

"Yes, do you have a demo reel I can take back with me?"

"Yeah." I said digging through my bag finding my demo reel handing it over to her.

"Someone will get a hold of you within a weeks time." She said, after she walked out and I heard the next match announced, Jerry barged into the room. Jerry is the ring announcer and the independent league promoter, he's like Vince McMahan to this league and he's my boyfriend, but it's going south in my opinion.

"So?" Jerry asked.

"She liked my performance, I gave her my demo reel and she said someone will call me within a weeks time." I said, he pulled me into a hug.

"Tonight, we're going to go celebrate." He said as he ran out for the next match, I changed back to my clothes and packing up to drive back home, our show was an hour from my apartment, I shared a two bedroom apartment with Jerry, I didn't feel like waiting around for Jerry so I headed out by myself. When I got home, I went up to the apartment listening to a message on the answering machine from Jerry for me to call him when I got home. I called him as I set my keys on the proper hook; I hung up my coat and set my bag aside. I got ready for bed turning my phone on silent so if anyone called I couldn't hear it, WWE wouldn't call this soon. I laid there in the dark watching the time change on my alarm clock waiting for Jerry to get home, I worry about him sometimes. I heard the door unlock and him stomping into the apartment like always, I heard him walking about the apartment shuffling things like his normal routine, my door slowly opened to have the light shine in. "Sweetie, you awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah." I said rolling over to look at him in the door way.

"You should be happy and proud of yourself to get a WWE scout scoping you out." He said walking further into my room and sat on my bed.

"Just because she likes me doesn't mean I got it, and why would Vince want me?"

"You got talent; he can't take that way from you."

"Talent is nothing if you don't have the look."

"Just wait, you'll get the call."

"You think that, good night and I love you." I said sitting up kissing him, he got up from my bed, he walked out closing the door behind him. 'Just because you think I'm talented doesn't mean shit.' I thought, being in WWE has been my long time dream, TNA has offered but I have always turned them down.

**A Week Later- Carol's Point of View-**

I sat on the couch flipping through the channels on our television with my cell phone sitting on my lap waiting for a phone call if there was going to be one, it was also my day off from work so it was nice just to lounge around in my pajamas all day. My phone started ringing, it read 'Restricted,' I thought it was Jerry since he knows how to block his number and has been doing it all day, I picked up the phone like usual.

"Hey Jerry." I said naturally.

"Um….it this Carol?" A male asked.

"This is she." I said confused.

"Hi, I'm Jim Ross with the World Wrestling Entertainment." J.R. said.

"Oh, hi." I said turning the television on mute standing up from the couch and started walking around from nerves and turning slight red from embarrassment.

"We have watched your demo reel multiple times and have heard a good review from Mrs. Lopez, we would like you to be a contestant in the 2009 Diva search, and have you on a developmental contract." J. R. said.

"Thank you so much for this offer; it will be an honor to do so." I said ecstatic.

"You want to do it?"

"Absolutely." I said excitedly as the door opened from Jerry walking in.

"We'll fax you a contract and information, i.e. flights, important dates." J.R. said, we exchanged numbers before I hung up the phone; I jumped up and down screaming.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"I got into WWE!" I said hugging him tightly.

"That's great!" Jerry said as he was not nearly as excited as I thought he would be.

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"What about us?"

"What do you mean what about us?"

"Our relationship has been on the shiz lately, we're not the same people we were, and this is going to add more to our problems." Jerry said.

"Do you want to take a break for a while; we can do our own thing?"

"Sounds great, but can I still give you a congratulations kiss?"

"Absolutely." I said pecking him on the lips, "Now, I got to go downstairs to pick up the faxes." I said grabbing my keys running downstairs to the front clerk. "There were faxes sent to me." I said.

"Carol Kent?" She asked.

"Yep." I said as she handed me a pile of what seemed to be like one hundred pages, "Thanks." I said carrying them up the stairs into the apartment. I set them on the coffee table in front of Jerry.

"Holy shit, have they ever heard of e-mail and saving the planet, you know how many trees they knocked down?" Jerry said, him and I are very environmentalist.

"I promise I'll try to change their ways, help me separate this thing." I said, I sat down on the couch next him separating the papers into three different piles. One pile was designated to contracts, which consisted of papers I need to read and sign and fill out like my medical history for the paramedics on staff to know my medical information if anything happens. The second pile was designated to my itinerary or calendars that included any meetings I needed to be at, signings and had an itinerary of my travel arrangements. The third pile was designated for informational sheets, sheets that I needed to read that further discussed the WWE company, their objectives and goals, and about this Diva search, what I need and what is to be done. When we finished separating them, I was tired already and got more tired looking at the three piles.

"I'll start reading these out loud to you as you work on those." Jerry said pointing out the contract pile, I started the medical history since that was like five pages long as Jerry started reading me the Diva search information sheet, we worked at it until 1 AM, we got through about 75% of it, thank god I have all day Sunday as well. I woke up Sunday dreading it since I knew I had SO much work to do, I walked out to the living room looking at the pile of papers I got to go through yet, my itinerary being one. "Back to work?" Jerry asked walking out of his room.

"Yep, I should look at my itinerary first." I said pulling out my itinerary.

"When do you leave?" Jerry asked walking into the kitchen grabbing the orange juice bottle from the refrigerator.

"Tomorrow afternoon, can you give me a lift?" I asked.

"Yep, shouldn't you pack?"

"Should I? Yes, but would I? No."

"When are you going pack?"

"Tomorrow morning like I always do." I said looking through rest of my itinerary.

"When do you get back in town?" Jerry asked pouring a glass of orange juice for me and him.

"By my schedule, I should be back on Friday and leave Sunday." I said looking at the meetings I had to attend along with photo shoots on Wednesday and Thursday.

"You serious?"

"It'll be like that for two weeks or so, and then I begin working Friday through Tuesday."

"Two days?"

"That's working Raw shows and ECW/Smackdown."

"If you win, what's your schedule then?"

"Friday through Monday."

"Good thing we are taking a break, huh?" Jerry asked carrying the drinks out to the living room.

"Yep." I said, I pulled out my palm pilot, it's my best friend, and I don't leave home without it. I put in all the meetings, photos shoots and special times I needed to remember from the itinerary even though I'm taking the itinerary with me in case my palm pilot dies.

"I got to head to work." Jerry said.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said as Jerry drunk his juice quickly.

"Okay, night." Jerry said leaving for his night job, I read through rest of my papers signing where needed. I went into my room pulling out a suitcase; I looked at a list of things needed for the Diva's search contest. I went through each thing, things such as evening gown, casual outfit, WWE related outfit, talent material, etc. I then packed my other necessities; I literally sat on my suitcase just to make sure it zipped shut. I moved it out next to the front door, I packed a carry on that held my paper work, laptop, books anything else to keep me entertained on the plane that I didn't need right now. Even though I was up for a few hours, I figured I might need some sleep before traveling, I climbed into bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of all the nice people I might meet on tour and what a great experience this is going to be, I laid there thinking until I fell asleep.


	2. Flights

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

"Carol, wake up, you have two hours until you have to be at the airport." Jerry said.

"Then give me another hour of sleep." I moaned pulling the blanket over my head.

"Carol, come on, you got to finish packing." Jerry said pulling the blanket back.

"I packed last night." I said tugging at the blanket, playing tug a war with him.

"Not everything, I didn't take a day off work to sit here watch you sleep."

"You didn't have to take the whole day off; you could have took a lunch break."

"I had to make sure you packed and got up."

"Fine, I'm up." I said sitting up and got to my feet.

"Now go pack."

"I packed almost everything."

"Almost?" Jerry said as I followed him out to the living room, he looked at the suitcase.

"Yes, I haven't packed the things I needed to use today."

"I was going to say jeez woman, you might need two suitcases."

"No, I sat on it." I said smiling as I went back into my room grabbing my sweat pants and sweatshirt.

"You're going to WWE in sweats?"

"Yes, it's comfy for the plane ride."

"Fine whatever; I'll TiVo WWE for you." Jerry said as I went into the bathroom pulling the sweats on.

"Jerry, you don't have to record it, I'll be there." I said walking out of the bathroom carrying deodorant and a selection of perfume.

"But it's exciting; you can make your own DVD set with it."

"You're going to do it anyway." I said as I made a few other trips in and out of the bathroom collecting things.

"Yep, because you won't be here to tell me no."

"I know you too well." I said as I went into my room throwing last minute things into my carry on and grabbing my cell phone and palm pilot off their chargers and grabbing their chargers as well.

"You know who my favorite Divas are?"

"I know, send you pictures. Do you have money for rent?"

"Yes, you told me where you kept your cash in case of emergency."

"Let's head to the airport then." I said, we lived ten minutes from the airport but Jerry always insisted that we be there two hours before the flight, he swears I'll be late if I'm not there two hours ahead because he thinks it is going be a rush.

"I'll get your bag." Jerry said, he grabbed my bag taking it down to the car as I searched the apartment ten more times inspecting to make sure I got everything I needed, I then shut the door behind me locking it. I ran downstairs and out the front doors to Jerry's car that was parallel parked on the street in front of our apartment complex, the car was already running, I jumped into the passenger seat as quickly as I could. "You sure you got everything?"

"Yep, absolutely positive." I said buckling up as he drove over to the airport; he parked the car in short term parking. I climbed out of the car, I hate flying by myself, I stood there staring at the airport, I pulled out my carry on throwing it over my shoulders as Jerry pulled the trunk open pulling out my suitcase.

"Are you going to be okay to fly alone?" Jerry asked slamming the trunk shut.

"Until I make a friend, yep." I said, I grasped his hand and he rolled my bag with his other hand.

"Call me when you get to Charlotte."

"And call when I get to Hartford." I said as I pressed the crosswalk button waiting for the walk symbol.

"How long is your layover?"

"Half hour." I said as the walk symbol switched, we checked to see if it was clear to walk, we crossed the street walking through the automatic doors.

"Not bad, what line?" Jerry asked.

"I'm with South West." I said as we walked up to a computer of South West checking in and printing out my tickets then I walked right up to the counter handing them my bag.

"I guess this is it." Jerry said as we walked over to the security check point.

"Yep, are you going to pick me up?"

"Tell me date and time."

"Alright, I'll text or call you when it gets closer to tell you, behave." I said hugging him tightly.

"You too, and show those other girls and WWE what your made of." Jerry said.

"I will." I said, I slowly turned on my heels walking up to the end of the security line. I stood in line walking up to the convey belt leading to the x-ray machine. I laid my bag on the belt and took my shoes off putting them behind my bag. I walked through the metal detector just fine and grabbed my bag and shoes on the other side; I slipped my shoes back on. I walked up to the sign that pointed you to the right terminals. "I need terminal B16." I said looking from my ticket up at the sign saying B terminals were to the right, I walked that way stopping at a store picking up a couple of books and a frappuccino. I walked to the terminal sitting down, there was only one other person sitting there. She was busy listening to her iPod and doing stuff on her phone to notice me, she reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on where I've seen her. I pulled out my phone, it had music on it, I plugged my ear buds in playing music as I started reading my first book until the girl came over a couple hours later sitting down next to me.

"Hey." She said, I pulled out my ear bud.

"Hey" I said weirded out.

"They just announced our flight is delayed, you should go for a walk and stretch some." She said.

"Thanks." I said putting the bud back in, I got up and panic and stress sunk in about missing my connecting flight. I went to the bathroom then I went and bought some food at BK. I got back sitting down slowly munching away at my food until I saw our plane pull into the terminal; I pulled out my phone checking the time. "I'm not going to make it." I mumbled. I watched them get the plane ready and then heard them start calling rows; I was sitting down next to the girl from earlier. I sat in the middle seat which I hate, but luckily it was an hour flight, it doesn't give me time to even put a dent into a book. I hurried off the plane, I dug through my bag as I walked up to a screen looking at all the flights, and I pulled out my other ticket. "Hartford." I said looking through the listing, the girl walked up beside me holding her ticket. "Damn, I'm late and the gate is on the other side of the airport." I said, their gate was gate A6 and I landed in E11, I started jogging then I'll walk then I'll jog trying to make it and that girl wasn't that far behind me, I wonder if she's on my flight. I got to the gate and the door was open, a sigh of relief came over me, I sped walked up there.

"You on this flight?" An attendant asked.

"Yeah." I said handing her my ticket.

"You barely made it." She said, the girl ran up behind me and we were the last two on the flight, this time I got a window seat and she sat in the middle seat.

"Like they couldn't put our plane in one of the empty terminals over here or this plane in an empty terminal over there." She said sitting down.

"I know right? I mean, don't they know we have other flights to catch?"

"Exactly, but apparently the other plane we were on came from Detroit it was storming there supposedly, that is why it was delayed."

"I know, but they should have figured something else out, they should know fat people hate running, especially in airports." I said, she giggled.

"You did have some speed though."

"I was scared, there are only three things to get a fat person to run, which is when we're scared, there's food involved and when fire is burning our butts."

"But you're not fat though."

"Thanks, but I feel like I am."

"Beth." She said sticking her hand for me to shake; I grasped it giving it a shake.

"Carol." I said, the flight went by fast because we were chit chatting until we descended.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Hampton hotel." I said.

"Do you want to share a cab ride over there?"

"Absolutely, split the cost?"

"Obviously." Beth said smiling; she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Are you from the Raleigh area or did you have a flight before that one?" I asked.

"I live in the area, you?"

"Yeah, I live ten minutes from the airport."

"That must be convenient." Beth said, we climbed off going to baggage claim.

"Here on business?" I asked as I stood there looking for my bag.

"Kind of, it's for my husband's job." She said as she pulled her bag off the belt.

"He's here already?"

"Yeah, he got here last night."

"That's cool that you travel with your husband." I said grabbing my bag.

"What brings you here?"

"A job opportunity."

"Oh good luck." She said, I looked at my clock reading '4:16 PM.'

"I hope I make it." I said as we rolled our bags outside.

"Stupid planes." Beth said, I giggled; we got a cab going to the Hampton.

"It was nice meeting you." I said shaking her hand.

"Same with you." She said, she went and sat to the side calling her husband I'm assuming, I went through the check in line, I pulled out my itinerary going to the fake name WWE gave me for hotel usage.

"Name." The gentleman asked.

"Susan Silverman." I said.

"Okay, one bed non-smoking, your room is on the third floor, room 3442." He said, he handed me my key and I was off to my room, Beth was still sitting there.

"Catch you later Beth." I said waving, she just waved back, and I went to the elevator at the same time Jeff fucking Hardy was coming off, I was star struck, I got onto the elevator. "Carol, get yourself together, you can't get that star struck for tonight." I said to myself, I was the only person on the elevator. I walked down the hall, I saw Beth Phoenix talking to Rosa Mendez, or whatever her name is, I went to my room setting my things on my bed not even wanting to talk to them, I didn't feel worthy enough to talk to them. I called Jerry leaving a voicemail saying I landed safely.


	3. Day One of the Contest

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I grabbed my carry on bag that held all the paperwork; I pulled out my contract and introduction night sheet to make sure I had it. I changed into capri pants and a black shirt that said 'I only throw away boy's' and it had the recycle symbol on it. I grabbed my carry on bag sticking the paperwork back in it; I slid my phone in my pocket and grabbed my room key heading out to the arena so I could turn in the contract. I went out front getting on the free shuttle to the arena, I went around to the back showing my guest pass faxed to me and I was allowed in. I found a security guard walking around and I stopped him.

"Excuse me, I'm here for the Diva search, do you know who I need to speak with?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need to go talk to J.R., third door on the left." He said.

"Thanks." I said walking up to the door knocking lightly on the door before it was opened by J.R.

"Carol Kent?" He asked.

"That's me, sorry for being late, flights were delayed." I said.

"That's what I've heard, come in." He said, I walked in and there was one other girl in there, she was skinny mini, she just gave me a disgusted look. "Carol meet Lindsey, a fellow contestant."

"Hello." I said extending my hand and she shrugged it off, I moved my hand back and put it in my pocket.

"Do you have your contract and medical sheets?" J.R. asked, I pulled them out of my bag handing them over. J.R. caught me up on their discussion so far about the Diva search.

"Who is hosting it this year?" I asked curiously.

"Jeff Hardy." J.R. said.

"One of my favorites." I said excitedly, he continued discussing what we are to do and how we are judged.

"You should go get ready." J.R. said, Lindsey and I got up heading out of the room.

"Don't get your hopes up Ca-rol, fat asses like you never win these things." Lindsey said rudely.

"Don't get your hopes up Lind-sey, rude snobby son of bitches like you never win in the end." I shot back, Lindsey walked away, I went and found myself a dark hallway to distant myself from those people who think just because I'm fat I won't be able to win. I sat there texting Jerry about Lindsey and Beth, I was interrupted from my texting when I heard a PA talking in his walkie-talkie

"We can't find Carol Kent." He said.

"I'm right here." I said getting to my feet and bent over to pick up my bag.

"Your up, we found her." He said, he took my bag and showed me to the line of the other Diva search contestants, I saw him set my bag to the side, I walked by a monitor showing Jeff in the ring and I saw Beth standing there.

"Beth?" I asked.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Beth asked in just as much shock.

"I'm here for the Diva search."

"Awesome, you got my vote."

"Thanks, isn't Jeff your husband?"

"The one and only."

"I'm a big fan of his."

"You just now realize he's my husband?"

"Yes, I'm very dense." I said as the PA pushed me to move forward.

"We'll talk after this segment, good luck." Beth said as I was next up.

"Carol Kent!" Jeff Hardy announced, I nervously walked out onto the stage and followed the others down the ramp and climbed into the ring, I looked at the eight other girls next to me, and my confidence is now in hell because it is so low. Jeff announced the rules and next weeks stipulation of ball gowns. "Now, getting to know your Diva search contestants." Jeff said, he started at the other end and worked his way down to me.

"Alright, last but not least, Carol Kent, tell us a little bit about yourself." He said handing me the microphone.

"I'm Carol Kent from Raleigh, North Carolina, I've wrestled for three years and I'm a proud BBW." I said snapping my fingers.

"Fellow North Carolinian awesome!" He said giving me a high five, "But I'm curious to know what a BBW is?" He asked.

"Big and Beautiful woman baby!" I answered honestly; he bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"That's good." He said pointing at me, the crowd thought it was funny, whatever to get the most votes. "Alright, your Diva search contestants of 2009!" Jeff said, he held the ropes open for us to climb out, we individually walked up the ramp and I was met by Beth.

"That was good, but I told you you're not big." Beth said as I could tell she was trying not laugh.

"But I am." I said

"You can say that again." Lindsey said as she walked by.

"That's kind of harsh, what's her issue?" Beth asked.

"She's just a bitch, she has made it clear that fat people like me shouldn't be here, but I think she's more worried that I'll beat her sorry ass in this diva contest." I said not worried, even though I am.

"Don't listen to her."

"Wasn't planning on it." I said lying through my teeth, Jeff walked up to us; he wrapped his arm around Beth and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Jeff, this is Carol, I met her on the plane and apparently she's a Diva search contestant." Beth said.

"Yeah, hey Carol I'm Jeff, you're the BBW girl?" Jeff asked.

"One and only." I said giggling.

"Beth has told me some stuff you were talking about on the flight; I would love for you to come out with us tonight." Jeff offered.

"Nah, I don't want to be the third wheel." I said.

"You won't be a third wheel, my brother Matt is coming with along with Shane, Talia, Shannon, and Julie." Jeff said.

"Please?" Beth asked in a begging manner.

"Fine, I'll go." I said as Beth excitedly hugged me, "You know, this is a very strange day." I said.

"You're my long lost BFF." Beth said.

"Right, Jeff she didn't drink a little this morning or before you came here?" I asked.

"Not that I know of or saw." Jeff said.

"I'm going back to the hotel, when you get there I'm in room 3442." I said as I picked up my bag they set aside earlier for me.

"We'll send Matt up." Jeff said.

"Why? I mean, why can't one of you come get me?" I asked nervously playing with my hair.

"Because he's the single one." Beth said.

"So…" I said.

"You like him don't you? You think he's SEXY." Jeff said as he licked his finger putting it on his body, "SSS…."

"I thought you were too until you did that." I said giving him a disgusted look.

"You want him?" Beth asked.

"Nah…" I said.

"Fine." Jeff said crossing his arms.

"Could you please come get me? You saw me in my sweats and non make up etc." I said looking at Beth.

"Matt won't care." Jeff said.

"Sh…" I said pointing at him.

"Fine, me and the girls will come get you." Beth said.

"I'm a girl." Jeff said in a girly voice.

"You look like one, but something is telling me your not." I said looking him up and down.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen it." Jeff said.

"I'm sorry Beth." I said, I walked up pulling out his jeans to look.

"HEY!" Jeff exclaimed pushing jeans shut.

"Just checking." I said, Beth was cracking up laughing.

"I like you." Jeff said as Beth had to leave and come back trying to contain her laughter.

"I like me too." I said smiling as Beth was still trying to catch her breath from laughter.

"Matt will totally like this girl." Beth said.

"Anyways I'm off." I said.

"Could we get your phone number?" Beth asked.

"Sure." I said, we exchanged phone numbers. I walked the back way out of the arena and had a security guard escort me to the front to get a cab over to the hotel.


	4. Night Out With Core Group

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I went up to my room plopping down on the bed trying to think of the long day I had and another busy day tomorrow. I got back up going into the bathroom showering to be squeaky clean for tonight. I got back into my capri pants and black shirt I wore to the show, I pulled my hair up into the towel, I went back out sitting on the bed flipping the television on watching 'American Choppers' on TLC, I watched one and half episodes when my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked answering it.

"Hey Carol, it's Beth, we just got to the hotel, I'm coming to get you." Beth said.

"I'm scared." I said in a terrified type voice.

"You should be."

"I'm trembling."

"You should be."

"Bye."

"Bye." Beth said hanging up the phone; I got up taking the towel off my head as I walked into the bathroom. I brushed out my medium length blonde hair, I separated it down the middle putting it into two braids, in the middle of the first braid a knock came to the door, as I braided my hair I walked out unlocking the door opening it for Beth. "You're not even ready."

"Sorry, I was watching the television."

"Jeez, television is bad for you." Beth said as I went back into the bathroom to get a tie and started the other braid.

"Does Matt know I'm coming?" I asked.

"He knows we invited a friend."

"Like that won't be awkward."

"Just be yourself like you were when you met me or Jeff." Beth said as I put on lip gloss and sprayed myself with perfume.

"First off, when I met you, I didn't realize who you were until we were at the taping."

"Act like that."

"Fine, you say that." I said as I got butterflies in my stomach, when I met Beth and Jeff I didn't have time to get nervous.

"Let's go." Beth said grabbing my arm pulling me out of the bathroom; I reached out grabbing my purse, key and phone.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"The bar and maybe some karaoke."

"Great, getting drunk then singing, it's that smart?"

"You sing then get drunk, difference." Beth said as we climbed onto the elevator.

"Have fun singing, I don't sing."

"Sure you do, the guys won't let you leave until you sing one song."

"I'll sing the Barney song." I said.

"At a bar?"

"Why not?" I asked as the elevator opened climbing off going to the bar.

"I don't think they'll have it.

"I don't need the music though." I said as we walked into the bar being waved over to a table by Jeff, Matt's back facing us; I could see Shane, Talia, Shannon and Julie. Beth practically dragged me up to the table, Jeff stood up allowing Beth into the table.

"Everyone, we want you to meet Carol, she is one of the contestants in the Diva search." Jeff said as in unison everyone said 'Hi.'

"Carol, that's Matt, Julie, Shannon, Talia, and Shane." Beth said going around the table, I slightly waved. Matt stood up allowing me to scoot into the booth in between him and Julie.

"Where are you from?" Shane asked.

"Raleigh." I said as I rested my purse on my lap.

"Not too far from us." Shannon said.

"That should be a bad thing." I said.

"How is that a bad thing?" Matt asked.

"A white fat ass like me could stalk you being that close." I said.

"I love being stalked." Jeff joked.

"You'll be my first target then." I said.

"You have an unique personality." Shannon said.

"I've been told." I said, and I kind of have to have an unique personality. We talked about anything, just shooting the shit, to me it seemed as if Matt was digging me, but I could be way off. "If you'll excuse me, I want to go get a drink." I said looking over at Matt smiling a little.

"I'll go with, anybody else want anything?" Matt asked standing up and I slid out of the booth.

"We're good." Jeff said, Matt and I walked up to the crowded bar.

"How'd you enjoy your first show?" Matt asked.

"It was okay, crazy and hectic I guess." I said as I leant against the bar and Matt stood behind me to protect me from the others crowding the bar.

"You haven't gotten the full experience of it yet."

"I know, I am hoping to win this search to continue traveling, I know the lifestyle is hard, but I love seeing new places." I said.

"What could I get you?" The bartender asked.

"A strawberry daiquiri and you?" I said looking back at Matt.

"I'll just take a Bud Light." Matt said, the bartender got Matt's drink and started making my drink, "So you like to travel?" Matt asked.

"Not necessarily traveling, I hate flying, but I like exploring new places."

"How did you handle the fly out here?"

"I ended up talking to Beth." I nodded over to Beth as the bartender brought over my drink, "Thanks." I said paying him for my drink. Matt and I moved out of the crowd talking small talk.

"Have you lived in Raleigh your whole life?"

"Have you lived in Cameron your whole life?"

"Yes." Matt said.

"Question answered."

"I've never really seen you around."

"I'm much like a hermit." I said.

"Aw, living with your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend, but we're still best friends forever."

"Gay?"

"Not that I know of, I don't think he is, our relationship was going south, things were pushing us in different directions." I said sipping my drink, yes it is kind of a lie, but he doesn't know.

"So, you're single?"

"Yep, you?"

"What's going on you two?" Jeff asked as him and Beth walked up to us.

"Just talking." I said.

"That's good." Beth said.

"How long have you been with the business now?" I asked.

"Ten plus years." Matt said.

"Are you trained?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I've been doing independent shows with my ex-boyfriend." I said.

"That will be a plus for you in the search." Matt said.

"I doubt that." I said.

"Don't doubt yourself." Beth said.

"Why don't you think you could win?" Matt asked.

"Because…" I said as Lindsey walked up to us.

"Hi, I don't think we officially met, I'm Lindsey, one of the Diva search contestants." Lindsey said glancing over at me giving me an evil little smile; I saw this immediate attraction to Lindsey in Matt's eyes.

"I'm Matt, my brother Jeff, his wife Beth and you should know Carol." Matt said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm such a big fan." Lindsey said.

"Really?" Matt said crossing his arms, I looked over at Beth and if looks could kill and Jeff had no idea mine and Lindsey's history.

"You know, I need to get going." I said.

"Okay, nice meeting you Carol." Matt said shaking my hand; I went back to the table setting my drink down and grabbed my purse.

"Bye guys, it was nice meeting you all." I said, I shook each of their hands quickly before I headed out of the bar, Beth ran after me.

"You're going to let her snatch Matt?" Beth asked.

"He's not mine, and obviously he isn't digging me."

"She's not his type, come back." Beth said grabbing my arm turning me around.

"Go back and watch Lindsey flirt with Matt?"

"Cut in and beat her at her own game."

"Matt is not going to pay attention to a fat ass like me when there is a skinny girl with big breast like her standing there."

"Not if you keep thinking that, what about the girl that was in the ring earlier that was proud to be big?" Beth asked as Jeff walked out to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"We're just discussing stuff." I said.

"Yeah, when's your flight tomorrow?" Beth asked rolling her eyes.

"Um…." I said pulling out my palm pilot looking at my flight time, "10 AM."

"That's ours, you want a ride?" Jeff asked.

"That'll be nice." I said smiling.

"I'll come by and get you." Beth said.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said, I knew Beth was upset I didn't fight for Matt's attention, but it was obvious to me that she was his attention. I went up to my room calling Jerry crying kind of.

"Hey Jerry, I know it's late, but I just wanted to talk, I just had a bad night. Call me tomorrow please." I said hanging up; I changed into my pajamas going to bed.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I knew something was wrong with this whole situation between Lindsey and Carol, and somehow Beth is involved in this. After Carol left to go up to her room, I stopped Beth from going back into the bar.

"What is seriously going on here?" I asked, I could tell Beth was upset and angry at the same time.

"Carol, she has some confidence issues and Lindsey is making it worse." Beth said.

"I don't think Carol has confidence issues, she was so proud of herself today."

"Not really, Carol hates the fact and idea that she is fat, she thinks Matt doesn't like her or won't like her because she is fat. Lindsey, who is in there talking to Matt right now, hates Carol, Lindsey has been non stop making fun of Carol since she has laid eyes on Carol earlier today at the arena, which isn't helping Carol feel better about herself." Beth said as I could tell she was getting frustrated, I knew she wanted to help Carol feel better about herself, but with Lindsey always coming around it won't help any and I hate it when someone messes with someone that means a lot to me or to someone that means a lot to someone that means a lot to me, which in this case it's both.

"Beth, you can't fix someone in one day, you just met Carol today, it will take time. As for Lindsey, let me take care of her and Carol will be my little project, I will make Carol more confident with herself and change her self-image with your help okay?" I asked.

"You believe me?"

"Yeah, obviously it has to be the truth if this little thing happened and you're my wife, I have to believe you sometimes." I said kissing her lightly on the lips.


	5. Sticky Situation

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning-Carol's Point of View-**

At 7 AM, I was woke up by loud banging on the door, I grumpily got out of bed and walked over to the door bumping into the walls along the way. I opened the door to a chirpy Beth.

"You're very chirpy for being up at 7 in the morning." I said.

"I had my coffee, were you still asleep?" Beth asked walking in and shut the door behind her.

"Yes." I said as I found a new outfit for the day going into the bathroom changing, I walked out putting my clothes up.

"What does that Lindsey have against you?" Beth asked.

"I have no idea, she's probably afraid of competition."

"But if she knows she's getting to you, she knows she's winning."

"I don't care, she can have Matt." I said as I zipped up my bag and loaded up.

"After Lindsey left, Matt was wondering why you left so early."

"He doesn't need to know."

"He's going to ask considering he's in the seat next to you on the flight." Beth said as she checked me out through the television.

"We'll talk about other things." I said, Beth and I went down to the lobby being met by Jeff and Matt.

"Let me take your bag." Matt offered.

"No thanks, I got it." I said.

"Are you sure? I got these muscles." Matt said flexing.

"I got muscles." I said flexing some.

"Yeah, non-existent ones." Jeff joked.

"Coming from Mr. Anorexic boy." I said as Beth giggled.

"Just let me carry one bag." Matt said.

"Fine, you can carry my purse." I said handing him my purse.

"That's a good color for you bro." Jeff said.

"Am I pretty?" Matt asked, he tried to walk girly and it was funny. We loaded up the car going to the airport.

"I'm going to get some BK, anyone else want something?" I asked.

"I'll get something with you." Matt said smiling.

"I'll take a coffee and the Cinnamon minis." Beth said.

"Coffee and I'll take her hash browns." Jeff said.

"I didn't say anything about sharing hash browns." Beth said.

"You can have mine, I hate potatoes." I said.

"I should dance now." Jeff said.

"Jeff, not here." Beth said as she handed me some cash before they headed to the terminal.

"Don't like potatoes?" Matt asked.

"Well, I like potato chips and the greasy McDonalds and BK fries, but none of the healthy fresh stuff."

"Aw."

"Weird I know." I said as we got in line at BK.

"No, you just know what you like."

"Like how you dislike mustard"

"You've read my Matt facts?" Matt asked shocked.

"Yep, and remember some of them from your Version 1.0 and M'fer days with Shannon."

"Those were the days."

"But don't you like the black cloud?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I love playing the bad guy."

"Figures."

"What would you rather be?"

"I would rather just be me and let the fans decide to love or hate me, or love to hate me."

"But you're going to have to play face and heel." Matt said as we walked up to the counter, I ordered mine, Jeff and Beth's food, I stepped aside allowing Matt to order then we stepped aside waiting for our numbers to be called.

"I would rather be heel, that is when your true fans shine, true fans will cheer for you heel or face." I said folding the receipt.

"But some fans will only love you as a heel and some fans might only like you as face."

"So, a true fan will be or should be a fan when I'm both."

"Point taken, but you're going to have haters the same way."

"I don't care about the haters." I said as my number was called, I went up grapping the carrying cup holder and the bag of food.

"That's basically the attitude you need." Matt said as his number was called, he went up grabbing his food then we went and found Beth and Jeff at the terminal.

"Take your coffee please." I said as they pulled out their coffees, I sat down next to Jeff and Matt sat across from me.

"No one sit with me, I see how it is." Mat said offensively.

"If you don't mind, I'll sit next to you." Lindsey said smiling down at Matt who was smiling back.

"Go ahead." Matt said, they sat there chatting about god knows what.

"Your hash browns and cinnamon mini's Beth and your hash browns Jeff." I said pulling out the food handing them it. I started eating my French toast sticks without the syrup because I always end up spilling it on myself.

"I'm making a trash and bathroom run, anyone have trash?" Matt asked standing up.

"Nah." I said picking up one of the sticks, Lindsey watched Matt leave.

"Fatty McFatFat eating again, figured." Lindsey said, I saw Jeff tightened his grip on his hash browns squashing them and the other one tightened on the arm rest, Beth wrapped her arm around Jeff's arm.

"I would rather be curved and round rather than rectangular and flat like this French toast stick." I said holding up the last French toast stick I had.

"If I was a French toast stick, I'll say eat me, but you will probably have already eaten me before I had time to say it."

"If it was you, I would rather throw it in the trash where you belong."

"At least I'll be able to fit in the garbage can; you won't even fit in the dumpster." Lindsey said, I got up setting my stuff down grabbing the syrup container opening it as I walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked, I dumped the syrup on top of Lindsey's head, she screamed, I squashed the container in my hand, I walked back to my chair grabbing my things. Beth and Jeff were in shock I did it but was laughing about it.

"You'll pay for that!" Lindsey threatened.

"Try to skinny whore." I said walking away bumping into Matt.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked stopping me.

"For a walk." I said rudely before I pushed my way past him, Beth followed me into a bathroom far away from that terminal.

"Okay, one that was hilarious." Beth said as I washed my hands.

"You told Jeff?" I asked a little angry.

"I had too."

"You didn't HAVE too, he doesn't need to know."

"He's a friend, and my husband, why don't you want him to know?"

"Because I don't need someone else to worry about." I said.

"Why do you need to worry?"

"I just do okay?" I said drying my hands and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"We're not done, what's going on?" Beth asked stopping me.

"It's nothing okay?"

"We aren't leaving until you tell me." Beth said.

"Okay, my whole life I've been teased about my weight, for wearing glasses, there was always something. I never had any friends and when I did, they always felt as if they needed to protect me from the teasing like I'm just a little girl, I can fight my own battles, and I can live my own life. My ex-boyfriend Jerry was the same way, which is one of my pet peeves, some one says something about my weight, he won't pay them or beat them up trying to teach them a lesson, and I don't need Jeff or you interfering in this thing with Lindsey."

"You would rather us sit back and listen to people talk smack about you? Good luck on trying to convince Jeff in to that."

"It can't be that hard, we're not that close of friends." I said.

"I don't think so sweetie, once you looked down his pants, you became more than friends, you became his new project."

"Project? What kind of project? And damn, I knew I shouldn't have looked down his pants." I said in worried and comedic way.

"I don't know, he says you're his buddy and his project."

"Great." I said as we walked out, not only do I have Lindsey to worry about, I have Jeff.

"Our flight should be called any minute." Beth said.

"I wonder if Lindsey got that syrup out."

"Who cares about her anyway?"

"Matt." I said, we walked back getting in line already formed behind Matt and Jeff.

"You poured syrup on Lindsey?" Matt asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Better question is why not pour the syrup on Lindsey?" I asked.


	6. Enter John

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

We walked into the plane, I had an aisle seat, Matt sat in the middle seat next to me and Beth and Jeff were three rows back.

"You hate planes right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'll protect you." He said wrapping his arm around me.

"Thanks, you're my floatation device."

"I didn't volunteer for that."

"Come on, you got the muscles, you can swim pretty far." I said as Lindsey walked up.

"Excuse me that is my seat." Lindsey said pointing at the window seat. Matt and I got up allowing her to slide into the window seat.

"Sorry for pouring the syrup on you, it was an accident." I lied, I wasn't really sorry and it wasn't an accident.

"It's okay." She snapped back.

"Did it all wash out?" Matt asked, I looked at her semi drenched hair like she tried to wash it in the sink of the bathroom.

"Most of it." Lindsey said.

"I have to ask Jeff something." I said getting up moving back to the empty seat next to Jeff.

"Why are you moving back here? You think we want you or something?" Jeff asked.

"No, I just missed my Jeffy-poo." I said cuddling against him.

"Do NOT call me that!" Jeff said.

"I'll start calling you that." Beth said.

"No!" Jeff said.

"How am I your project?" I asked.

"BETH!" Jeff said lightly play slapping her.

"It just came out sorry." Beth said.

"I'm going to change the thinking of how you look, your self image." Jeff said.

"Good luck, first you can change your thinking to where you already know that won't happen."

"Why won't it work?" Jeff asked.

"You can't change me. You can't make me feel better about myself." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think you're beautiful, and Cena thinks you're hot." Jeff said.

"You don't count because you're married, Cena doesn't count because he's engaged." I said.

"I think you're cute." Beth said.

"Hey! Don't tease me!" I said jokingly.

"That's teasing you, what about me saying your beautiful?" Jeff asked.

"One because your Jeff and two my ex-boyfriend can only call me beautiful." I said.

"Fine, I think you're sexy." Jeff said.

"Jeff Hardy did not just use the word sexy."

"Yes and what about the girl that was in the ring that said…." Jeff said as he coughed a little to get his voice girly, "'I'm proud to be a BBW….Big and Beautiful woman.'" Jeff said.

"She stays in the ring, that's my character, over confident and cocky." I said.

"It's got to be somewhat true if you can play her." Beth said.

"It was." I said.

"What happened?" Jeff asked as I glanced up to where that annoying laughter of Lindsey came from. "Don't let her get to you." Jeff said nudging me.

"It's not her; I've dealt with girls like her my whole life." I said as I looked at the long dark haired man in a North Carolina basketball jersey that I have a crush on and I thought he was beginning to like me as well.

"Can't you talk to him Jeff?" Beth asked.

"No, don't. I don't need Jeff doing my dirty work, I don't care, and maybe he's not meant for me." I said as Matt stood up and headed back towards us.

"Aren't you coming back?" Matt asked squatting down next to me.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said looking deep into his brown eyes, he did the puppy dog look, "That doesn't work on me."

"Please, you're my buddy not theirs." Matt said.

"We love her more." Beth said.

"We'll sit together in the car." I said.

"But-" Matt said.

"Sir, you got to clear the aisle way." The stewardess said.

"Car it is, or after they go by." Matt said.

"Fine whatever." I said as Matt went back to his seat joining Lindsey and began talking to her again.

"Anyways, Cena isn't engaged." Jeff said.

"Since when? And that was like two conversations ago." I asked as I dug through my bag for tonight's contents of the Diva search.

"It was just a rumor." Beth said.

"So?"

"Make Matt jealous." Jeff said.

"I'm not jealous of Lindsey, their just friends like how Matt and I are." I said.

"Sure." Beth said, we spent rest of the flight quiet, I was reading my information sheets and randomly look up at Matt and Lindsey to see what was happening. The plane went into descendant and landed.

"Walk in front of me." I said to Jeff stepping out and back for him to get out.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I'm scared and I want to hang onto you and your hot tanned muscles and your cute wife." I said sarcastically.

"Oh boy!" Jeff exclaimed, he walked out and I did what I said I would do, we walked right by Matt and Lindsey. "Let's wait for my bro."

"Do we have too?" I asked in a whining manner.

"Yes." Jeff and Beth said in unison, I wandered off to find a seat in that terminal, I texted Jerry telling him I landed safely.

"Hey, aren't you one of the Diva search contestants?" A male voice asked, I looked up into the bright blues of John Cena. I smiled up at him; I absolutely love his blue eyes and his smile with the dimples.

"Yeah, Carol." I said standing up extending my hand out to shake his.

"John." He said.

"Nice to meet you, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Ok, what's that?" John asked confusedly.

"If you're on Raw, why are you here?"

"One, it's in my hometown and they want me to be the special judge tonight on the diva search."

"Great." I said breaking the eye contact putting my hands in my pockets.

"Don't be enthused about it." John said.

"No, I'm happy that you're judging."

"Okay, well do you got a ride or are you waiting for someone?"

"Why?"

"I would give you a ride to the hotel and we can get a drink or something." John said as Matt walked up to us.

"Carol, we're ready to go, you coming?" Matt asked.

"Be there in a minute." I said as Matt just looked at John before he turned and walked back over to Jeff and Beth who was intently watching John and me.

"What's with him?" John asked.

"Don't know, they are my travel partners I'm assuming."

"Oh, what hotel are you staying at?"

"I'm staying at the Hilton."

"You want to grab a drink with me tonight?" John asked.

"One drink won't hurt, what time?" I asked pulling out my palm pilot to type it in.

"After the show, I'll give you ride.

"Yeah, that sounds good. You waiting for anyone?" I asked putting the palm pilot back up.

"A few friends."

"Have fun with that, but my friends are waiting." I said nodding over to the three who were watching.

"Alright, catch you later Carol."

"Bye John." I said picking up my bag walking over to them.

"You ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." I said tightening the grip on the shoulder strap.


	7. Saved by the Cena

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

"Where'd Lindsey go?" I asked as they stood up and we walked towards the baggage claim.

"She left with some other Diva search contestant." Matt said.

"Aw, that's too bad." I said sarcastically, we went down to baggage claim grabbing our bags.

"I'm going to go get our car." Jeff said.

"I'm going to the bathroom/" Beth said leaving me with Matt and the bags.

"Are you nervous?" Matt asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"The results of the voting next Monday."

"Nah, I'm on the developmental contract, if I don't win, I still got a job with WWE."

"That I did not know, so you got in by your wrestling?"

"Exactly."

"Show off."

"How so?" I asked offensively.

"Most of the others got here by looks, you got here by your talent, show off."

"You don't think I look good?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Matt said stammering with his words.

"I'm just playing with you." I said, even though it did kind of hurt a little.

"You're beautiful in your own way, but you got here from your skills."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as Beth and Jeff walked up and Jeff was swinging the keys and he ended up dropping them.

"Shit!" Jeff said picking it up quickly like nothing happened.

"Smooth move ex-lax." I said.

"Ha ha." Jeff said.

"What car do we have?" Matt asked.

"We have a Toyota Prius." Jeff said.

"Sweet!" I said.

"What?" Beth asked.

"That's a nice ass car." I said as we loaded up our suitcases and was on our way out to the rental car selection finding our car.

"How are we going to fit all these suitcases into the trunk?" Jeff asked.

"Easily like this." I said picking up my suitcase putting it into the trunk.

"Smart ass." Jeff said, Matt was laughing along with Beth, we moved the suitcases about getting them to fit.

"We should take a picture of how we put them here so we can do it tomorrow." I joked.

"Instructions might be better." Beth said.

"Silly Beth, you know men don't read instructions." I said.

"How rude, I thought I told you I wasn't a man." Jeff said.

"Is it time to check again?" I asked as Jeff climbed into the drivers' seat before I could do anything.

"What did I miss?" Matt asked as we climbed into the back seat.

"One weird and random conversation." I said.

"It involved Jeff and I, it was both." Beth said.

"I want to know if it involves you looking at my brother's thing." Matt said looking at me.

"You know, it's not as weird as it sounds, he said he was a girl and I challenged him to it, and that was the only way to find out." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You are one daring girl to do that with no problem." Matt said.

"It was funny." Beth said laughing.

"You guys are staying at the Hilton too right?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are no Hampton hotels here." Jeff said.

"Good, because I was afraid I was going to the wrong hotel." I said.

"We won't take you to a different hotel now would we?" Beth asked.

"Yes, you would kidnap me." I said.

"We won't do that." Matt said, I just gave him this look, "Well, I won't." Matt said.

"Hilton, here we are, let's make this quick, we got to make it to the arena for rehearsal." Jeff said.

"Do we have to do rehearsal?" I asked in a groan as I climbed out of the now parked car.

"Yes, if you want to win." Jeff said.

"I don't want to win though." I said.

"I want you to win." Beth said.

"You want me to win so you have someone to laugh at." I said as I pulled out my suitcase.

"And have my new best friend with me." Beth said grabbing her bag and hooked arms with me.

"Sure…." I said as we headed into the hotel leaving Matt and Jeff behind, we got in line checking us in, we just waited for Matt to check in before we went to our rooms, this time I was three doors down from Jeff and Beth, Matt was one floor above us.

"Tonight is question and answer session." Jeff said.

"I know." I said rolling my eyes.

"You really don't care do you?" Beth asked as we waited in the lobby for Matt.

"I do care, but I don't think I will win, and if I don't think I can do something, I usually don't." I said.

"That's why I said you're my new project, think you can win and you WIILL win." Jeff said.

"You won't know what I think." I said.

"Say it, I think I can and I will win." Jeff said.

"I think I can and I will win." I said as Lindsey walked up to us.

"Think and say that all you want, but no one wants to see a cow or a pig for that matter wearing that Diva search crown or sash." Lindsey said.

"Nor would they want to see Billy Goat Gruff wearing it either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You really are that dense." I said.

"What do you want Lindsey?" Jeff said.

"I'm waiting for Matt; he said I could ride with you guys over to the arena." She said.

"I'm walking then." I said as I walked through the gap between Jeff and Beth heading to the door and Beth ran after me.

"Why are you walking, it's like a half mile." Beth said.

"At least I'll get exercise." I said.

"But you'll smell for Cena."

"I have perfume and deodorant in my purse."

"I'm walking with you then."

"Fine."

"Are you separating yourself from Lindsey so you won't have her negativity?"

"Yep." I said as Cena pulled up to us.

"You two want a ride?" He asked.

"Do you have room?" I asked seeing a man in the passenger seat and one in the back.

"There are two seats in the back." John said.

"Sure, thanks." Beth said.


	8. Day Two of the Contest

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

We climbed into the back seat; I sat in the middle between Beth and this cute guy.

"I'm Matt Sydal, also known as Evan Bourne." He introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Carol Kent, 2009 Diva Search Contestant, this is Beth Hardy." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm John Morrison." The guy in the front said shaking my hand.

"Nice meeting you two, and thanks for the ride." I said.

"No problem, why aren't you riding with the Hardy Boys?" Morrison asked.

"Don't ask, just drama-rama." I said.

"Oh, no details?" Bourne asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Oh, so you're a Diva search contestant, that's awesome." Morrison said.

"I think so." Beth said.

"You don't count." I said.

"Have you two met before?" Bourne asked.

"No, we met for the first time yesterday." I said.

"Odd…." Morrison said, John was rarely in the conversation, he was just enjoying hearing the conversation, he pulled into the star parking lot, and we climbed out.

"I can't believe we rode with them." Beth said.

"You didn't have too; you could have gone and rode with Jeff, Matt and that bitch." I said as we walked behind Morrison and Bourne, Cena was locking up the car supposedly.

"I need to call Jeff and tell him we're here." Beth said.

"Okay." I said as we stopped at the top of the stairs we had to climb to get to the back door of the arena; I leant against the railing as Beth held the phone up to her ear.

"We still up for that drink tonight?" John asked walking up the stairs; Beth looked over at me with her eyes bugged out.

"Yeah, sure, one drink, no more than that." I said smiling.

"Wasn't planning on having more than one." John said.

"Good."

"I'll see you in the ring." John said smiling at me as he walked past me going into the arena.

"I got to go Jeff; I'll be outside waiting for you." Beth said hanging up, "What was that?" Beth asked.

"John and I are going to go get a drink." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're totally playing with Matt's feelings."

"Am not, I'm not playing with anyone's feelings, it's just a drink, it isn't a date, and Matt and I are just friends, and I just met John today." I said.

"Okay, if Matt finds out don't blame me." Beth said.

"I don't care if he finds out." I said, we stayed outside until Matt, Jeff and Lindsey pulled up.

"Where'd you guys go?" Matt asked.

"We went for a walk." Beth said.

"Oh, that was a long walk." Matt said.

"It was good for us." I said.

"I'll say so." Lindsey mumbled out, Jeff hugged Beth and pecked her on the lips, we walked inside, I found a dark hallway to stay away from others.

"What are you doing down there?" Beth asked finding me.

"Sitting apparently." I said sarcastically.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I'm already ready, I'm wearing this."

"Freshen up some maybe?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, your make-up or some perfume." Beth said as she walked down the hall towards me.

"Like the people at home could smell me."

"But John will."

"So…." I said as the P.A. came to the hall.

"Carol, time to line up." He said, I stood up walking past Beth.

"Good luck!" Beth said.

"Thanks." I said as I followed the P.A. out to the gorilla position and they lined us up in a certain order, I don't know, I was directly in the middle, I was like number five. I went out to the ring where Jeff was already standing after he called my name and climbed in, when all the contestants were in the ring Jeff announced John Cena and he got a big pop from the crowd.

"We are going to ask a question, and we will go down the line and get everyone's answer." Jeff said as he handed John a couple of cards that I assume have questions on it.

"Question number one, what is one thing you want to change about the world?" John asked, the first few contestants were talking about world peace like freaking Miss America.

"Carol, what would you want to change?" Jeff asked.

"I want to make the world more environmental aware, it's easier to recycle and more eco-friendly." I said.

"Ms. Green, good, moving on to Lindsey." John said, they went to the last few contestants.

"Question number two, what is your favorite song and artist?" Jeff asked.

"I would have to say my favorite song is 'My Sacrifice' by Creed and favorite artist would have to be All American Rejects." I said.

"Question number three, favorite color, that's simple." John said.

"Orange." I said.

"I would of thought green." Jeff joked.

"Just because I'm Ms. Green doesn't mean green is my favorite color Mr. Rainbow Haired Warrior." I said sarcastically, I hope the fans don't take that as rude.

"Touché." Jeff said as he went through rest of the contestants, "Question number four, who is your hero and why?" Jeff asked.

'Who is my hero and why? I have no idea' I thought as I was trying to think of someone to use as a hero, I knew who some of my heroes were but no one I wanted to say on television.

"Okay, Carol, who is your hero and why?" John asked, he was looking at me smiling wanting to know.

"I would have to say God and Jesus Christ, who else should we look up to as a hero other than those two? They paved our way and created us." I said.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Jeff said, I glanced over at Lindsey.

'Beat that bitch!' I thought.

"Okay, the last question you have to answer, who is your favorite WWE superstar and your favorite WWE diva, of past or present?" John asked.

'Fan-fucking-tastic, favorite WWE superstar Matt and Jeff Hardy will make me sound like I am sucking up along with saying John Cena and if I don't say them then I will get razzed about it backstage, I will go with someone that I know that they got to respect and I like, Shawn Michaels, that's it, I LOVE Shawn Michaels and is one of my heroes in the wrestling industry.' I thought as I listened to the other girls answers before me, Jeff stood in front of me pointing the microphone at my mouth smirking. "My favorite WWE superstar would have to be Shawn Michaels and my favorite WWE diva would have to be either Chyna, well before the drug problem and sex tape, or Victoria." I said, everyone besides Lindsey erupted into laughter when I added that drug problem and sex tape part into my answer, but it's true, I don't want to be like her in that way.

"Good answer." Jeff said wiping his eye from laughter, he went to the other girls for their answers, "Okay, fans don't forget to log into and cast your vote for your favorite Diva search contestant, and tune into Monday Night Raw to find out who is going to be cut." Jeff said, they were going to add this to Smack Down so we didn't have to come back out to the ring a second time, John climbed out and stood next to the stairs holding his hand out to help us walk down the steps and Jeff was holding open the ropes for us. I climbed out of the ropes and I mouthed 'Thank You' to him, he just nodded at me and I went to climb down the stairs and I didn't grab John's hand.

"I don't have cooties." John said.

"How would I know if you do or don't?" I joked.

"You'll find out tonight huh?" John whispered, I giggled as I followed the other Divas up the ramp and backstage, Beth was watching the monitor along with Matt.

"Nice answers." Beth said.

"Thanks." I said hugging her, "Sorry for being rude earlier."

"No it's cool." Beth said as Lindsey joined us, she stood next to Matt like always.

"Good job out there Lindsey." I said, trying to be nice.

"Thanks, you too." Lindsey said as I could tell she was trying not to say something rude considering Matt was right there.

"You're going back to the hotel with John?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, whenever he is done or what not." I said.

"You guys hitting the bar for a drink?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, maybe you guys would want to join us later on tonight." I said as Jeff and John walked backstage and up to us, Jeff pecked Beth on the lips and John stood next to me, he was over-towering me by height.

"You ready to go?" John asked smirking; I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'll catch you guys later?" I asked.

"Yep, come by our room later." Beth said.

"Yes, we can have a slumber party." Jeff said in a girly voice.

"Oh boy!" I said rolling my eyes and I hugged Jeff lightly and hugged Beth again, I went to leave with John.

"I don't get a hug?" Matt asked pouting.

"Fine." I said walking back giving him a hug and giving Lindsey an equal evil look back at her.

"Thanks." Matt said, I ran off with John.


	9. Half Date with Cena

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

"Massachusetts is your home state, interesting." I said as we walked out the door we walked in earlier.

"Yeah, love it here, it's my stomping grounds." John said.

"My question for you is how can you do everything? I mean, you got your music career with Trademarc, then you got wrestling, then your acting with the Marine and 12 Rounds, appearances on the Kids Choice awards, Jay Leno and what not, how were and are you able to do that much?" I asked as he opened the passenger door for me, I climbed in and he shut the door when I got in, he walked around and climbed in himself.

"All I got to say is a lot of flights, energy drinks and barely any sleep."

"What's your favorite energy drink?" I asked buckling my seat belt.

"Monsters and red bull."

"I love vault and I want to try the venom one."

"Aw, do you do coffee?" John asked as the security helped us pull out.

"Not coffee per say, but I love the Starbucks frappuccino's and cappuccino's."

"I don't do coffee very often myself." John said as he got us back to the hotel safely.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as he parked the car, we climbed out of the car.

"Well, thank you for letting me get a drink with you." John said as he slammed his door shut.

"How were you a special judge tonight if you won't have any pull in the contest?" I asked as I walked around the car meeting him on his side.

"It helps me vote."

"Isn't that unfair for the stars to vote?"

"No, the superstars vote on ballots before Raw." John said.

"But, that's not cool because shouldn't only the fans vote?"

"The stars get to vote too on who they like most."

"SO un-cool." I said as we walked into the hotel.

"Why is it un-cool?"

"I don't like hanging with the stars, I usually try to tend to myself."

"Then why do you hang with those Hardy Boys?"

"I accidentally bumped into Beth and we became instant friends, and we just clicked." I said as we walked into the bar area, we sat at a table for two instead of at the bar itself. "Why did you take the offer of doing the judging on tonight's Diva search if you could have done it next Monday?" I asked as I looked through the beer menu they had on the table.

"Because Raw wasn't in Massachusetts."

"So, you go to every show in Massachusetts?"

"Wouldn't you want to do every show in……, um, where are you from?"

"North Carolina, but I wouldn't want to do more shows just because it was in my home town, if I was doing Raw and Raw was there, I'll do it."

"Truth of the matter is, I miss my family and try to do it as many times as I can." John said.

"Family man." I said impressed.

"Very much so, what about you?"

"I kind of lost my family, my mom abandoned my sister and I when I was ten, my dad disowns me for wrestling." I said as a waitress took our drink orders.

"What about your sister?"

"Don't want to talk about it." I said trying not to bring up my sister.

"Okay, so how do you like being on television or the WWE lifestyle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some people hate it and others love it."

"What about you?" I asked leaning on my arms on the table.

"I like it, but I defiantly don't love it nor do I hate it."

"In between."

"Yeah, it has its pluses and its minuses."

"I haven't been doing it long enough to tell if I like it or not, but I defiantly hate dealing with the planes and airports, but I love hanging with my friends and the work schedule." I said as the waitress came and set our drinks down.

"How many friends have you already made?"

"Including you, well that would be.…" I said trying to count in my head, "Eight." I said recounting again.

"Eight including me, not nine?"

"How are you getting nine?"

"Me, Matt, Jeff, Beth, and I'm assuming Gregory, Shannon, Talia, and Julie are your friends considering their Matt, Jeff and Beth's friends, then that other Diva search contestant, isn't her name like Lindsey or something?"

"Lindsey and I are NOT friends." I said emphasizing not.

"Oh, so eight." John said.

"What about your friends?"

"Most of them aren't here."

"Oh, I thought I was cramping your style or something." I said twirling the straw in my drink.

"Never." John said which got me smiling; I was brought out of my thinking and smiling trance by Matt standing at our table.

"Is it cool if we join you guys?" Matt asked, I looked up to see him, Lindsey, Beth and Jeff, I just gave Beth this dirty look, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind." John said, they each pulled up a chair and I made sure Beth sat next to me.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, we have to use the little girls' room." I said as I stood up pushing Beth back before she could even sit down, we went to the restroom. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as we walked into the bathroom.

"One, it's not a date and two Matt insisted on coming." Beth said.

"You could have talked him out of it."

"No, I couldn't of, Matt is really stubborn."

"You could have kept him busy for a little while longer."

"How?"

"I don't know, tripping him or something."

"Too late now." Beth said.

"It's fine right? I mean, I'm sure that it's nothing."

"Right." Beth said, we walked out to our table and John was no where to be found.

"Where's John?" I asked.

"He left; he wanted us to give you this." Jeff said handing me a napkin with writing on it, 'Carol, had to go, sorry, here is my number, give me a call. -John.' I slid the napkin in my pocket and walked out of the bar and went up to my room calling John, I got his voicemail.

"Hey John, I'm sorry about tonight, my friends are jerks. I don't know what they did or said while I was gone, but I'm truly am sorry, I hope we could be friends still." I said hanging up, I sat on my bed Indian style just staring at the wall across from me thinking about everything that came to mind, a knock came to my door and I went and answered it. "Jeff, what do you want?" I asked opening it.

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay, come in." I said stepping aside and opening the door further for him to come in, he ran in and jumped onto my bed. "What you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Tomorrow's photo shoot."

"What about it?" I asked shutting the door and walking and sat down next to him.

"I don't know, Beth sent me up here to talk to you."

"Tell Beth I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I mean, you did kind of storm off."

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm tired and we have a photo shoot tomorrow and I don't need bags under my eyes for it." I said.

"Okay, well, good night then." Jeff said standing up and headed to the door.

"Night Jeff." I said following him.

"Do I get a kiss?" He said pouting out his lips

"I'll let Beth do that."

"On the cheek?"

"Okay, on the cheek." I said rolling my eyes, I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, see you in the morning."

"Your welcome, don't get too drunk."

"I won't." Jeff said as I watched him walk down the hallway to the elevators, I walked back in and shut the door behind me. I went and climbed back into my bed, I just looked at my phone's clock until I fell asleep.


	10. Coming Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday- Carol's Point of View-**

I have been in constant contact with Matt and John, my phone has always been attached to my ear, it's either on the phone with Matt or on the phone with John, when it's not them I am out with Jeff and Beth, or on the phone with someone from WWE or Jerry, I'm surprised I have been able to sleep, eat or pee for that matter. Jeff, Beth and I were on the flight home, Matt was already home and was supposed to pick Jeff and Beth up, Jerry was supposed to be there to pick me up.

"I hate those photos." I said as Jeff was looking at the photos we took at the photo shoots the last two days on the wi-fi the plane had.

"Why? You look beautiful in them." Beth said.

"No, I don't, look, you can see my fat rolls right there." I said pointing at a part in the t-shirts we had to wear.

"Girl, that is not a fat roll, this is a fat roll." Jeff said trying to grab a non-existent fat roll.

"Boy, you do not have a fat roll, if anything that is a bone, your like bones and flesh." I said.

"No it's not, it's squashy, feel that." He said, I poked the 'so-called' fat roll.

"Oh boy Jeff, I think that is called flesh." I said sarcastically.

"You two stop that." Beth said.

"Fine, which one of these photos do you like?" Jeff asked, I went and found the one that they took without me and like five other contestants, they were doing group shots.

"That one, because I'm not in it." I said.

"With you in it." Beth said, then I found one with me in it and it was the best one in my opinion.

"Might I add, I look good in this photo as well." Jeff said.

"Jeff, you always look good, shut up." I said.

"Confession, confession." Jeff said pointing at me.

"Oh yes Jeff, I confess that I once thought you were gorgeous, but I know that I need to keep my hands off you." I said.

"Why hands off, I mean, you already saw everything?" Jeff asked.

"Beth, would you like to answer that?" I asked.

"I told you that you could have him long time ago." Beth said.

"I think that since you saw my goods, I should be able to see yours." Jeff said.

"No way." I said as the pilot announced the planes descendent, and we shut the laptop down.

"Matt or John would have to fight you for that." Beth said.

"John maybe, Matt not so sure on." I said.

"Matt likes you." Jeff said.

"Likes, like as in friend here." I said making a circle with my finger.

"What does this mean?" Jeff asked mocking me.

"I was trying to emphasis my sentence." I said as Beth was cracking up.

"It didn't emphasis anything, it made you look stupid." Jeff said.

"Thanks, now your calling me stupid." I said.

"Well, we'll work on it tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Tomorrow, what is tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"Your coming to Matt's weekend get together aren't you?" Beth asked.

"No, I wasn't invited and I was just going to sleep all day." I said.

"Your now officially invited." Jeff said as we pulled into the gate.

"Your not Matt, you can't invite people." I said as we grabbed our things and stood up getting behind others to get off the plane.

"You want to bet?" Jeff asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"I don't want to bet with your husband, have you not seen some of the stuff he's done?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked as we moved forward through the plane to the little tiny walkway that I always feel huge in.

"Look, I can touch the ceiling." I said lifting my hand up touching the roof.

"Impressive." Beth said not enthused.

"It is to me okay." I said.

"We are going to hang out though this weekend?" Jeff asked.

"You will miss your Carol loving?" I asked.

"Because he knows he won't be getting any from me this weekend." Beth said.

"Harsh." I said.

"I know, see how she treats me." Jeff said.

"I actually don't want to know about your two's love stuff." I said as we walked out into the actual airport, "Home sweet airport." I joked.

"You'll be home soon enough." Beth said as we walked towards the security area we had to walk past to the baggage claim.

"I can't wait, what about you guys?" I asked.

"I can't wait either, I want to go home and sleep." Jeff said.

"You would sleep." I said.

"Like you wouldn't, you're the one that insisted on finding a spot to sleep at while at the photo shoot." Jeff said.

"Dude, they were taking individual shots and I was the last one up, so might as well sleep." I said defending myself.

"She needs that mentality to be able to sleep anywhere and anytime with this schedule." Beth said as we walked past the security, I looked out scanning people for Jerry, I saw Matt instantly with his backwards hat and sunglasses.

"Does Matt know people can still recognize him with the backwards hat and sunglasses?" I asked looking over at Jeff and Beth.

"He feels like no one can recognize him like that." Jeff said.

"There is pictures of him on the internet dressed like that, you figure he'll find something more original to hide his identity." I said.

"Like what?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, a mask, a trench coat, a cape, or a paper bag can do the trick." I said.

"I don't think he will go for the whole mask or paper bag thing." Jeff said as we walked up to Matt, I was giggling a little and Beth was laughing as well.

"What is so funny?" Matt asked.

"You don't want to know." I said.

"Where's that dude that is supposed to pick you up?" Beth asked as I glanced around.

"Apparently he's not here yet." I said, we walked over to the proper carousel in search of our bags, we each pulled our bags off the carousel and Jerry still wasn't there, I walked outside looking at the cars pulling in and out. "Where is he?" I asked as I pulled out my phone looking at the time.

"Do you want a ride?" Matt asked walking up behind me.

"That would be nice, thanks." I said glancing over at him smiling.

"If you don't have a problem sitting in the back with Jeff or Beth."

"I will have a problem with that." I said jokingly.

"Why?"

"I don't like Jeff." I said jokingly as Jeff and Beth walked out.

"I don't like you either." Jeff said.

"At least it's mutual." I said.

"We're going to give her a ride home." Matt said.

"Great." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"Its just ten minutes out of the way." I said as Matt led us to where he parked the car.

"Ten minutes I can spend sleeping." Jeff said.

"Sleep in the car then."

"No, I'll just have to get back up when we get to your and my house."

"Then don't complain, first you complain because I don't want to spend time with you this weekend, then now you get a few extra minutes with me and you don't want to spend it with me." I said as we got to Matt's car.

"She's got a point." Beth said as we loaded our suitcases in the trunk.

"Your on her side now?" Jeff asked.

"Why haven't I hung out with you guys more? This is hilarious." Matt said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"You can get the passenger seat." Beth said letting me walk in first.

"You sure, I'm getting out first."

"No, it's cool." She said getting in the back seat with Jeff.

"I feel demoted." Jeff said.

"Good." I said.

"Anyways, Matt, I told Carol about your get together tomorrow night, could she come?" Jeff asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Sure, if you want too." Matt said glancing over at me.

"I don't want to impose on your party." I said.

"Come on, our friends is your friends." Beth said.

"Your friends don't know me though." I said.

"At least come to keep me entertained then." Beth said.

"I would love for you to come." Matt said cutting in.

"I guess I can go, but you got to give me directions on how to get to your house." I said.

"No problem, I'll text it to you." Matt said.

"Anything you want me to bring?" I asked.

"Yourself." Jeff said.

"Obviously." I said.

"Nothing, you'll be a guest." Matt said, I gave him directions on how to get to my apartment complex, Jerry was standing outside talking to the apartment manager.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll call you guys later." I said as I climbed out of the car and Matt climbed out as well after putting it in park to help pull out my suitcase.

"I'll see you tomorrow night right?" Matt asked as he set my suitcase on the curb.

"I guess, what time does it start?" I asked.

"Whenever you want to come over is when it starts."

"Okay, I'll call before I come over." I said as I hugged him, he went and climbed into his car, I waved at Beth and Jeff through the window as they drove off.


	11. New Home

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I pulled my suitcase behind me up to Jerry and the apartment manager.

"Thanks for coming and getting me." I said slightly hitting Jerry.

"We have a slight issue." Jerry said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Our apartment complex is infested with cockroaches and has to be exterminated." The apartment manager said.

"Are able to get all of our stuff out?" I asked concerned that my stuff is still in there.

"I packed all of your stuff, it's in a U-Haul attached to your car, but where are you going to stay?" Jerry asked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm staying at Rico's house until then."

"Great, how long will it take for this place to be cleared?" I asked looking at the apartment manager.

"A few months." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks, this is fantastic." I said walking to the curb sitting down, this is SUCH a great way to end my first week of touring, Jerry walked up and sat down next to me.

"How was tour?" Jerry asked.

"Don't bring that up right now, I'm homeless, that is the least of my worries." I said, I pulled out my phone searching through my contacts.

"I'm sure Lucy will let you stay with her." Jerry said, Lucy was the only other girl in the independent league.

"No, she lives with her parents still." I said, I saw John's number, no he lives in Massachusetts and I'm not moving all the way out there for a month or so then move all the way back here.

"Why don't you go live with those people that gave you a ride home?" Jerry asked.

"I don't want to impose."

"Just call and ask." Jerry said, I scrolled back up to Beth's name because I knew that Beth was the easiest to talk to about this.

"Hello?" Beth asked answering the phone.

"Hey Beth it's Carol."

"We just dropped you off, missed us that much?"

"Oh yes, no really the reason I was calling."

"There's a reason behind this madness?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, well apparently my apartment is being exterminated and I can't live in it for at least a month or until I get a call saying I can move back in, I don't have another apartment or another place to stay, I was wondering if I can crash on your and Jeff's couch until I find an apartment."

"Actually, mine and Jeff's house is pretty much full as it is, it's pretty small, I'm sure Matt has room." Beth said.

"What about me?" I heard Matt ask.

"Carol needs a place to stay for a little while." Beth said.

"What happened to her apartment?" Matt asked.

"It's being exterminated, and she doesn't have another place to stay until she finds another apartment." Beth said.

"What about her ex-boyfriend's place?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, why don't you stay with your ex-boyfriend? Not that we don't want you, but you know." Beth said.

"He's staying at a friends house." I said.

"He's staying at a friends house." Beth repeated.

"Just let her stay at your house bro, I mean, she is a friend now and it's not like she has rabies. She is a part of this North Carolina crew thing we have going on." Jeff said.

"Okay, she can stay at my house, but she's got to be okay with Lucas." Matt said.

"Lucas will not be a problem, I love dogs and I love Lucas already from watching the Hardy Show." I said.

"She said she has no problem with Lucas, turn around and have her follow us Matt." Beth said.

"I know how to get to Cameron, I just need to know how to get to your house from the freeway." I said as Beth sent me directions through text message.

"You have a place to stay?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, sorry about being angry, it's just been a bad ending to the tour." I said standing up from the curb.

"It's understandable, where are you staying?" Jerry asked.

"I'm staying at Matt's house."

"Matt as in Matt Hardy?"

"Yes Matt Hardy." I said as I pulled my carry on bag onto my shoulder.

"Your moving all the way to Cameron?"

"I have too until I can get another apartment here in town." I said as he grabbed my suitcase to roll it behind the complex to the parking lot where my car was.

"Would I be allowed to come over and see you?"

"You can come pick me up, or we can meet up in town, I don't want you wasting your gas to come all the way over to Cameron. What if I stop by and have lunch or something with you before or after each flight?" I asked looking over at him.

"I wanted to work our relationship out though, the break thing was a good idea especially since your on tour and I'm here, but I've missed you so much."

"Did you miss me or miss the idea of having me around and someone to fall back on?"

"I missed you, we have known each other since second grade Carol, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend since the incident." Jerry said.

"It wasn't an incident Jerry, it was done purposefully and you know it. I think you just went out with me out of pity and worried that I would go do something stupid." I said as we walked into the parking lot of like five cars, mine being one of them with a U-Haul attached to it like he said.

"It wasn't that Carol, I loved you and still do, I want to get back with you." Jerry said.

"Maybe I don't want to get back with you Jerry."

"Why not? Did you already find someone else?"

"No, I didn't find someone else, but I'm enjoying the single life. I can be myself somewhat and be free and not to worry about you being home worrying about me or insecure."

"Should I be insecure?"

"No you shouldn't, we're not together Jerry, and I seriously don't see us getting back together either, we can still be good friends can't we? I mean, like you said, we have known each other since second grade. We have been through thick and thin together, through my bad times, your bad times and both of our bad times, we'll still have each other's back but we aren't an official couple." I said as we reached my car.

"You don't want to give it another try?" Jerry asked as he put my suitcase in the backseat.

"Not really, sorry, I don't think it would work out." I said.

"Alright, but remember I'm always here."

"And I'm always here for you, I'm not going anywhere fast."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jerry asked as I leant against my car.

"Well, Matt is having a get together, I'm trying to get out of it and working on this Diva search thing, and finding a new apartment."

"You want to do lunch or something and tell me how tour was."

"I'll see okay, I make no promises with my sleep schedule."

"Call me when you get up, and we'll plan something." Jerry said.

"We will, I love you as a big brother." I said, he's only a few months older, I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I love you too little sister." Jerry said, I knew he felt awkward calling me that after dating for a few years, going from girlfriend to a little sister. I opened my drivers seat door climbing in readjusting the seat from when he sat in it, I'm assuming. "Sorry, I had to take it to get the U-Haul attached to it. Call or text me when you get to Cameron or Matt's house saying your safe okay?"

"Will do." I said smiling.

"Behave, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jerry said.

"I won't." I said, I pulled him in for another hug and he stepped back shutting the door, he waved a little. I started the car pulling out of the parking spot heading to the exit of the parking lot, Jerry stood there watching me pull out, I could tell he was somewhat upset that I didn't want to get back together and that I wasn't staying in Raleigh, but I need a place to stay for now. I got on the highway heading towards Cameron, I turned up the CD I had in my car listening to it with the window rolled down, my hand hanging out the window feeling the wind of me driving so fast hitting it. Driving always seemed so calming and easier to think things out. I got to Cameron, I went to the directions Beth sent me following them properly to Matt's huge house, "God damn, that is a big house." I said as I slowly pulled into his driveway, I turned my car off, I leant forward to look at the house in front of me through my windshield. I pulled the keys out of the ignition, I opened my door and climbed out shutting the door behind me, I felt like an ant next to the house, I was in shock, I've seen it in the Hardy Show, but you know how they say that when you are on camera it makes you look like you gained ten pounds or what not, I thought the camera added height or something. I just left my things in the car and U-Haul, I walked up the pavement that led to his front door, I knocked on the door and I heard the small barks of Lucas.

"Lucas, it's okay." Matt said as he picked the white dog up before he opened the door.

"Hey, thanks for letting me crash here for a little while." I said.

"No problem, my house is your house. This is Lucas." Matt said.

"Hi Lucas." I said extending my hand out petting him, and Lucas allowed me to do so.

"Where's your stuff?"

"Out in the car."

"Do you want help?"

"Nah, figured I'll take a tour first." I said sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Sure, come on in." Matt said stepping aside allowing me to come in, he shut the door and set Lucas on the ground, Lucas ran up to me sniffing my legs getting used to my scent. "Your going to be in a guest room instead on the couch." Matt said as he led me to the guest room I was staying in.

"Thanks for this Matt." I said as I followed him into the room.

"No problem, is there anything else you need?" Matt asked as I looked around the room.

"Nothing is coming to mind, how could I repay you for this?" I asked as Lucas jumped onto the bed trying to get my attention, I started petting him.

"Make me cookies, I love cookies." Matt said.

"I will make you cookies okay." I said, Matt gave me a tour of rest of his house so I know where everything else was, and where the bathroom I can use was at. I went out front to my car, I opened the U-Haul that was attached to my car pulling out boxes that Jerry marked for me, but I wanted to look in them to make sure they were properly marked. Once I pulled out all the boxes, I sat on the driveway itself opening each box to make sure it was right, and I'll set aside each one that I might need in one pile and ones that I didn't need in another pile to put back on the U-Haul. Matt walked out with Lucas, Lucas ran up to me jumping on my lap trying to lick my face.

"Got enough?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry, this was everything of mine in the apartment, I'm not bringing everything in since I won't be here that long." I said as Lucas got comfortable on my lap and was sniffing the box that I pulled in front of me.

"This is what is taking you so long." Matt said taking a drink of whatever it was he was drinking.

"Pretty much." I said as I closed that box up and pushed it aside.

"You want any help?"

"No thanks." I said.

"Suit yourself." Matt said as he headed towards the house and Lucas didn't move, "Lucas, come on."

"He can stay out here with me, it's not a problem."

"He's such a trader."

"He just loves me more and I'm new to him." I said.

"Sure." Matt said as he walked inside, Lucas was intent sitting on my lap as I finished up the boxes, as I was putting the boxes up he would sit and watch me moving the boxes in and out of the U-Haul.

"You are one behaved dog you know that, my dog Buster that I had when I was younger would of ran away by now." I said, Lucas just looked at me like I was stupid, "You probably don't even understand what I'm saying do you." I closed the U-Haul leaving only two boxes that I needed to bring in, I figured if I needed anything else I could just come back out and dig through it again, but I'm not planning on staying here forever. I picked up the one box and Lucas followed me into the house.

"Is that it?" Matt asked looking at me over his couch.

"No, there's one more box and my suitcase and carry-on." I said as I carried the box to my guest room, and I made a couple more trips in and out of the house before everything was in. I sat in the room unpacking some of the stuff, and I repacked my suitcase for Monday's flight I had so I didn't have to worry about it, I sat in the room going through my paperwork I had from WWE nervous of what the results hold. I put the papers up, I went to the one box pulling out a picture of my sister and I, as I was looking at it I was trying to fight back tears from what happened that night when I heard a slight knock at the door.

"Hey, everything okay?" Matt asked as he turned the light on in the room.

"Yeah, fine." I said putting the picture back in the box.

"You hungry? I made some dinner if you want something."

"Matt Hardy cooks?"

"Surprisingly enough I do." Matt said.

"Thanks." I said, I stood up and walked out to the kitchen with him getting a plate of the food he cooked, I'm not sure what it was, but it was good.

"Why is your apartment being exterminated?" He asked sitting across the table from me.

"I don't know, apparently during the one week while on tour it got infested with cockroaches or something a whether." I said forking up some more of the food.

"Your ex-boyfriend couldn't of called you earlier?"

"Apparently he couldn't, but I'm only guessing he didn't want to ruin the fun I was having on tour or ruining my focus on the Diva search by this."

"But he could of told you sooner so you wouldn't be in the mess of having to try to find an apartment."

"Even if he did tell me sooner, like I would have been able to find an apartment being on tour." I said as I set my fork down.

"True, your done?" Matt asked shocked.

"Yeah, I wasn't that hungry." I said.

"Okay, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Sleeping mainly, I might go hang with my ex-boyfriend for a little bit before your little get together." I said.

"Sleep sounds good right now huh?"

"Yeah very much so."

"Tomorrow you got to make those cookies."

"I will, I will clean up any mess that I might make as well."

"Messy cooker?"

"Sometimes, mostly only when I'm making cookies." I said as I took a drink of my water.

"Maybe I'll cook them with you to see you make this mess."

"You'll get messy as well."

"I can take a shower, simple as that."

"Fine, it's a date, we'll make cookies tomorrow." I said as Matt set his fork down onto his plate wiping the corners of his mouth.

"What kind of cookies are we making so I could hit the store in town tomorrow?"

"Why don't we just make peanut butter, you have peanut butter don't you?"

"That I do, peanut butter cookies it is."

"Is that okay with you? I mean, I am making them for you."

"Yeah, peanut butter is fine." Matt said, I stood up grabbing my dishes taking them out to the kitchen rinsing them off and putting them in his dish washer. "Are you going to go back to work on unpacking?" Matt asked standing up from his chair grabbing his own dishes.

"Kind of, sorry for not spending much time with you." I said as I walked past him towards my guest room.

"No it's cool, thanks for doing dinner with me." Matt said.

"Thanks for cooking it for me." I said smiling at him before I walked into my room quietly shutting the door behind me. I turned on the light and sat on the bed sitting Indian style, I opened the box and went through the contents, at the very bottom was another picture, but this picture was of my sister, Jerry and I. I fought the tears back that were stinging my eyes, I set it in the top drawer of the dresser that I wasn't using for clothes, along with the photo of my sister and I. I looked at my phone reading that it was one in the morning so I climbed into the bed falling asleep.


	12. Jogging and Subway

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I felt someone climbing into the bed with me and I automatically jumped out of the bed in shock and screamed bloody murder.

"Jesus Christ, give me a heart attack why don't you!" Jeff said throwing his hand over his heart.

"You! You gave me one as well, didn't your dad ever tell you not to do that to a girl, climbing into their bed without a warning. What would Beth think?" I asked in a loud manner trying to calm down from being frightened.

"I didn't think that you would react like that." Jeff said getting off the bed.

"What are you doing here and in my bed for that matter?"

"I came over to make you go for a jog with Beth and I."

"Who said I would want to go for a jog?" I asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun and it's exercise."

"But I run slow and I will just hold you two back."

"We don't care, we'll run slow with you." Jeff said.

"Fine, I'll go, just let me get into clothes that I could run in." I said.

"I can't stay and watch, you got to see my goods."

"No, get out." I said as I was pushing him towards the door.

"We'll be waiting." Jeff said as I went to my drawers digging out sweat pants and a tank top, odd yes, but it's something I work out in. I changed and pulled on tennis shoes, I walked out, Beth and Jeff were stretching and Jeff was bending over and his back side facing me, I walked up behind him and smacked him on the ass then ran away. "OW! You got force." Jeff said standing up quickly rubbing his ass.

"What can I say?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, I started stretching as well, Matt walked down the stairs with his hair all messed up.

"Why are you fuckers doing in my house at 8 AM and up at this god awful time?" Matt asked.

"We're going for a jog, you want to come?" Beth asked.

"No, I'm going back to bed, come on Lucas." Matt said as Lucas followed Matt up to his room.

"He's not a morning person." I said.

"Neither are you, I'm surprised your up." Beth said.

"Do you know what your husband did? After what he did, I can't go back to sleep." I said, Beth just glared at Jeff.

"Why are you looking at me? I climbed into her bed with her like I always do to you when you won't get up." Jeff said.

"You didn't…" Beth said.

"No, I wouldn't do that to her." Jeff said.

"I would ask, but I could only imagine those answers and I'm just glad you didn't do whatever it was." I said as I started doing jumping jacks.

"Don't wear yourself out with those." Beth said, I stopped.

"How far are we running?" I asked.

"Half mile." Jeff said.

"Half mile?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, half mile, you can do it." Beth said.

"Right, have 9-1-1 on speed dial, I might pass out from this." I said as I grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"We ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"You owe me." I said as I followed them out of the house and Jeff locked the door behind us.

"Just follow us, and just go as fast as you can and if you need to walk or take a break let us know." Beth said.

"I don't get why I need to be jogging." I said.

"It will help with your confidence and self-image." Jeff said.

"Fine, let's go." I said as we started jogging in a certain direction, we got back to Matt's about noon, I was breathing heavy and I flopped onto the couch with my feet hanging over the arm of the couch and I had my arms laying above my head. "Call 9-1-1, I think I'm going to die." I said.

"You are not going to die, just drink some more water and eat something healthy to get nutrients back in." Beth said as she sat on the other arm of the couch.

"UGH! I just sat down." I complained, Jeff sat down on my stomach, "OW! Get off me!" I said hitting him and trying to kick him.

"Not until you promise you will get up and eat something with us." Jeff said.

"No, you can go to your own house and eat." I said still kicking and hitting.

"I'm not getting up until you say yes." Jeff said as he started shaking his butt and scooted back some.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting comfy, it might be a while." He said.

"Fine, get up so we can go eat something." I said, he got up and he helped me up.

"You know, if we weren't married, I would say you two should be." Beth said sipping her water.

"Ew, don't make me lose my appetite." I joked.

"You know you only wish you could have me." Jeff said.

"Used too, not anymore." I said as I heard my phone ringing from my other room, I ran into my room picking it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" Jerry asked.

"Out jogging with Jeff and Beth." I said.

"You jog?"

"Shocking, yes, it shocked me, Jeff and Beth are trying to help change my confidence and self image and by that, they are helping me lose weight. Anyways, what's up?" I asked.

"I totally forgot why I was calling in the first place." Jerry said.

"Oh."

"Anyways, could I have one of their numbers so if there is an emergency and I can't get a hold of you I can call them?" Jerry asked.

"Your not just wanting their numbers because of who they are?"

"No, it's just you have all my friends numbers just in case of an emergency, and I don't have any for yours. I have your mom and dad's, but I know never to call them and rest of your friends have no idea where your at now, I'm the only link between you and them." Jerry said, he's got a point, he's like the only family I have, even though we're not related and Beth and Jeff are getting close to be consider as family.

"Let me ask, I can't just give their numbers away." I said.

"Okay, ask them and text me later with the numbers."

"Will do, and if you remember what you needed call me back."

"Will do, love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up, I think that is a good thing that Jerry and I were best friends, we were like brother and sister before we dated, I think maybe that's why it didn't work out. I took my phone out to the living room area and from where I was standing I could see Jeff and Beth in the kitchen looking through the cabinets. "Do you do this normally? Raiding Matt's cabinets when he's asleep?" I asked.

"We pay him back." Beth said.

"Okay…..anyway, my friend Jerry wants to know if I could give him your phone numbers just in case he can't get a hold of me in case of emergency you know?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, you can give him mine." Beth said.

"And mine." Matt said walking down the stairs with Lucas not far behind him, Lucas excitedly ran up to me and sniffed my leg and was jumping up and down trying to get me to pick him up.

"Thanks." I said, I texted Jerry the two numbers.

"Raiding my cabinets again, you do know I got to save food for tonight's party." Matt said.

"We don't eat that much." Beth said when Jerry called.

"Remembered what you needed?" I asked as Beth and Matt were arguing over the food, Jeff was following me around along with Lucas, Jeff was trying to tickle me for some odd reason.

"You want to do lunch?" Jerry asked.

"Now?"

"No, three weeks from now, yes now."

"Um…." I said turning around to see Jeff wiggling his fingers at me.

"I bet I can make you squeal like a piggy." Jeff said, I kicked him lightly in the thigh.

"Who was that?" Jerry asked as Jeff squealed in pain.

"Don't ask, um…" I said as Beth and Matt turned their attention to us, "Yeah, where you going to be at?"

"I was looking at something simple like Subway since I have to save money."

"Sure, I'll be there soon, the usual one?"

"No other one I would go too." Jerry said hanging up, we always go to this certain Subway, it was the one my sister used to work at and we just continued going there even after the incident, it's like a ritual to us.

"What's going on?" Beth asked.

"I'm going out for lunch." I said.

"Your just going to gain the weight you lost back." Jeff said rubbing the spot I kicked.

"Sorry for kicking you, but you deserved it, anyway, I'm going to Subway, it's not like I'm going to eat like freaking McDonalds or anything." I said.

"Subway is healthy, get an healthy sandwich." Matt said.

"What sandwich isn't healthy there?" I said.

"You know what I mean, look at the calories and what not." Matt said, I jumped into the shower taking a quick one just to wash the sweat off mainly, getting dressed into something better than sweats and grabbed my purse, phone and keys.

"I'll be back later, and when I get back we'll make those cookies Matt." I said.

"Cookies? Those aren't healthy." Jeff said.

"Hey, I'm fat, I got to keep something non-healthy in my diet and I can't cut EVERYTHING out at once." I said as I petted Lucas lightly before I opened the door and walked out to my car, I realized the U-Haul has been detached and I walked back into Matt's house, "Who detached the U-Haul from my car?" I asked confused.

"I did earlier while you were out jogging, I thought it might be a nice action." Matt said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Matt said, I walked back out and got into my car driving up to Subway, Jerry was leaning against his car waiting for me.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Jerry asked.

"Sorry, I had to take a quick shower to wash the sweat off." I said as I hugged him.

"How are you enjoying living with Matt?" Jerry asked as we walked into the Subway.

"I only lived there for one night, but it has been fun." I said smiling.

"Who said I'm going make you squeal like a piggy earlier?"

"Jeff, him and I have this weird relationship, we always try to outdo the other one, it's weird." I said.

"What about his wife?"

"She sits there and watches and encourages it sometimes."

"I need to see this sometime."

"Well, Raw is in South Carolina Monday if you want to drive down there."

"I might have too, only if you could get me backstage or something."

"I might be able to, but I am not sure." I said, I don't know if I want him backstage, especially with Lindsey. We ordered our sandwiches and we sat down eating them. "How do you like staying at Rico's?" I asked.

"Odd, I haven't stayed at his house since high school when I stayed there only after football games or wrestling meets."

"Yeah, that must be odd."

"Very much so." Jerry said when my phone started ringing from Matt.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said standing up and walked outside, "Yes Matt?" I asked.

"While your out, could you pick up some stuff at the store for me?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'll text it to you so you won't forget anything."

"Alright." I said hanging up with him and went back inside with Jerry, "Sorry about that, Matt wants me to go to the store for him."

"Dude, why can't he go by himself?"

"He's lazy, lazier than me." I said.

"Perfect match huh?"

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." I said.

"You like him?"

"As a friend, it's a long story okay?"

"Okay, so how is tour so far?"

"Okay I guess, I mean, there is a few things I can go without, but I can deal with it." I said shrugging as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"So, the South Carolina show they are going to announce the first two contestants that are going to be cut, that's big?"

"Yeah, I don't care if I win or not."

"Why? You were so excited about winning and going to show everyone what you could do."

"I know, but I don't want to get my hopes up, you could understand that right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Jerry said as a little boy and a little girl, you could obviously tell the boy was older, walked up to us with their dad.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you Carol from the WWE Diva search contest?" The father said.

"Yes I am, don't worry about it, what could I do for you?" I asked wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"We voted for you!" The boy said excitedly.

"You did? Thanks so much. Give me a hug." I said opening my arms for him to hug me and he did.

"May we get a photo and autograph?" The father asked.

"Yes." I said, I looked over at Jerry and mouthed 'Sorry.' He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his sandwich. I signed autographs and snapped photos with them. "I got to get going, I have to get to the store and back to Matt's before people show up for his party tonight."

"I got to get back to work anyway." Jerry said, I wrapped up rest of my sandwich and I picked up my drink and we walked out to his car which was directly in front of the restaurant.

"I'll call you tomorrow or Monday with information about Monday's show." I said.

"Tomorrow preferably, I might drive down there instead of flying."

"I have to fly, but have fun at work and tell Rico I said hi." I said hugging him.

"Will do, be safe." Jerry said.


	13. Cookies adn Bathing Lucas

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I went to my car climbing in and I ate rest of my sandwich as I drove over to the store picking up the things Matt sent me, everything besides condoms, I don't want to know why it's on his list, I hope he was kidding. I drove back to his place, I grabbed the bags and carried them in.

"Did you get everything?" Matt asked as I set the bags on the island in his kitchen.

"Everything besides condoms."

"Why didn't you get the condoms?"

"I didn't know what kind you wanted or size you needed." I said as I started pulling out things and putting them up.

"Well, thanks for the effort, you could of called."

"My bad, I was in a rush to get in and out and back here." I said as I closed the cabinet I just opened.

"It's cool, you want to make these cookies?" Matt asked.

"Sure, where did Beth and Jeff run off too?" I asked as I started clearing off the island to use.

"They went back home." Matt said as he pulled out a few bowls for us to use.

"You kicked them out?"

"They were annoying me, they didn't have you to annoy so they annoyed me."

"Whatever, ingredients." I said as I started searching through his cabinets for the proper ingredients, Matt sat on the stool watching me pull out all the ingredients and putting them on the island.

**One Hour Later-Carol's Point of View-**

I was pressing the cookies down with a fork to make the impressions on the peanut butter cookies.

"The first dozen are done, let's put these in." Matt said as he pulled out the first tray of cookies out of the oven and we put the ones I just finished in and that was the last of them.

"They look good huh?" I asked looking at the ones on the pan Matt just pulled out.

"Yeah." Matt said as I started scraping them off the pan and putting them on a plate.

"Is the timer set?" I asked.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"I think we need to go shower, not together obviously." I said as I looked at Matt who was covered head to toe with flour and random peanut butter markings on him from me, we had a flour war and the peanut butter was just funny, then I looked down at myself and I'm equally covered with flour and peanut butter.

"Yeah, before someone comes over to see this and we need to clean this kitchen up." Matt said looking at the kitchen that is messy and Lucas started barking.

"And Lucas needs cleaning." I said looking at Lucas who obviously had flour on him.

"We're messy cookers."

"I told you I would clean up any messes I made, but since you helped with this mess, you got to help." I said.

"I will." Matt said, we started cleaning the kitchen first, we figured if we get messier by cleaning the kitchen we won't have to shower again.

"I can't believe making peanut butter cookies would be this messy, but I had fun." I said looking over at Matt who was standing next to me drying the dishes I was washing smiling.

"I had fun too, you have a cute smile."

"Thanks, you do too." I said as the timer went off.

"I'll get them out." Matt said as he pulled out the second tray and scooped them off onto the plate. We finished the kitchen and we set the cookies somewhere on the counter where Lucas couldn't jump up and eat them.

"I'm going to go shower." I said looking down at myself.

"Yeah, but first lets wash Lucas." Matt said, I picked Lucas up.

"Bath time little guy, and don't lick my face." I said as he was licking it and I pushed him away from my face.

"Let's use the other bathroom." Matt said, I followed him to the bathroom he wanted to use and I set Lucas in the tub and started the water. I got down on my knees next to Matt and the dog shampoo was in there along with a cup to use, I filled the cup up with water and poured it over Lucas.

"Does he like baths?"

"Sometimes." Matt said, I refilled the cup and poured it on Lucas again, Matt poured some shampoo on his hands rubbing them together and he started rubbing it on Lucas and I tried to keep Lucas attention.

"Your being a good boy." I said as I was rubbing my nose against Lucas's.

"Have you ever had a dog?"

"I thought I told you I did when I lived with my parents named Buster." I said as I refilled the cup with water as Matt leant over me to wash his hands under the faucet.

"What kind of dog?"

"Pug." I said as I poured it on Lucas, after I poured it Lucas started shaking his fur.

"AW LUCAS!" We said in unison and turned from getting the wet from the water flinging off his fur.

"Dogs." Matt said wiping at his face.

"I know, but sometimes I wish I was a dog so someone could wash me like this, this is service along with getting your ass rubbed." I said as I turned the water off, I got up grabbing a towel from his towel rack, I sat on the toilet cover and Matt put Lucas on my lap as I started rubbing him dry.

"Dogs have all the luck huh?" Matt asked as he pulled out Lucas's brush and a hair dryer to help dry him quicker. We worked on Lucas, we got him mostly dry and we put his collar back on.

"Go run around." I said setting Lucas down and he ran out freely.

"He's a goofy dog, but I love him." Matt said as we started cleaning up a little.

"Most dogs are goofy, but their man's best friend." I said as I walked out and went to my room grabbing a new outfit, three outfits in one day, I went into the bathroom designated as mine, I took a quick shower washing off all the flour and peanut butter and I came out with my hair up in a towel. I went into the bedroom, my phone lighting up from a missed call reading 'John.' "If it was important, he'll call back or he would of left a message." I said as I clicked out of my missed calls, I put my dirty clothes up and I grabbed some socks going out to the living room, Lucas was playing with a bone and Matt was still up in his room showering.


	14. Date with John

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I was pulling my socks on when Jeff and Beth just walked into the house.

"Well, thanks for knocking or giving someone some kind of warning." I said.

"Why would you need a warning huh?" Beth asked.

"I might have been nude." I said.

"Why would you be nude in my brother's house?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, I'm just saying, we could have been indecent." I said.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." Beth said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Hey cookies!" Jeff said as he picked up a cookie and stuck it in his mouth, "Hot, hot, hot!" Jeff said, Beth and I just busted up laughing. Matt ran down stairs drying his hair with the towel.

"Welcome back, I knew you couldn't be gone for long." Matt said.

"We're here for your little party thing." Beth said.

"I'm heart broken, your not here to see me." I said.

"Believe it or not, it's not all about you Carol." Jeff said.

"Man, that really hurt." I said drawing a fake tear on my cheek, I took my hair out of my towel, I walked it back to my room laying it on my bed. I walked out and Lindsey was now sitting in the living room with them, I looked from Beth to Jeff.

"Hey Carol." Lindsey said innocently as Matt carried out two drinks for him and her.

"Hey." I said confused.

"Carol, why don't we go outside and talk privately?" Beth asked as Beth and Jeff walked me outside.

"I'm okay, alright, I mean, how bad can one night with her be? I mean with Matt around, she won't say anything bad would she?" I asked.

"With alcohol involved, I don't know." Jeff said.

"Then what am I supposed to do? There is no where to go nor would I know if she will say anything unless if I stay here." I said.

"Would you rather stay here and be humiliated if she does start talking trash about you or would you rather be somewhere else where no one will ever meet you and you be half as humiliated?" Beth asked.

"But where am I supposed to go? I don't want to go somewhere by myself." I said.

"What about John?" Jeff said.

"He's not here." I said looking out at the greenery in Matt's backyard.

"Well, your wrong, because I'm looking at him right now." Jeff said, I turned around and there was John Cena standing in Matt's living room talking to Matt and Lindsey.

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know, go find out." Beth said as she opened the sliding door and pushed me in and I stumbled into the house, when I got in I turned around and gave her an evil look.

"Hey Carol." John said.

"Hey John, sorry for not returning your phone call." I said.

"It wasn't important, I was just letting you know that I was in town. Do you want to go see a movie?" John asked.

"You don't mind if I miss your party Matt?" I asked looking at Matt.

"No, go ahead, be back before midnight unless if I'll lock you out." Matt said.

"She'll be back before midnight." John said, I went to my room grabbing my things and left with him.

"I was going to call back, but I figured if it was important you would of called back or left a message." I said.

"I was just calling to let you know I was in town."

"Why'd you come to North Carolina?" I asked as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"I figured since Raw is in South Carolina, and the house shows are in North Carolina, figured to come by and see you." John said before he shut the door and walked around to his side and climbed in.

"I feel special for you wanting to come see me." I said smiling buckling my seat belt.

"Now, how do you get to the movie theatre?" John asked looking at me.

"You want me to drive?"

"Would you since you know North Carolina better?"

"Yeah." I said, we switched seats and I drove us out to the only movie theatre I knew in Raleigh.

"Why are you staying at Matt's house?" John asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Because my apartment is being exterminated and needed a place to stay until I can get another apartment. How'd you know I was at Matt's house?"

"When you didn't pick up your phone I knew to try Beth or Jeff, I had Jeff's number and he told me."

"I'm going to kill him." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay well, what do you want to see?" John asked as we looked at the movies listed and the times above it.

"Um…..I haven't seen your 12 Rounds yet?" I said looking over at him.

"I don't mind seeing 12 Rounds."

"You wouldn't, your self-conceded like that."

"Am not, is it my fault I am an actor?"

"Is the movie good?"

"Like I would say no to that." John said.

"True, would you mind going and seeing that?"

"No, if it's something you want to see, I wouldn't mind sitting through it, it wouldn't be torture." John said, we went up to the counter, "2 for the 8:45 showing of 12 Rounds." John said, I dug through my purse for cash and I gave it to John, he pushed it away. "Keep it, it's on me."

"John Anthony Felix Cena, yes I used your full name, let me pay." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"OOHH, you used my full name, so does my mom and I am not taking your cash." John said as the clerk handed him the two tickets.

"I'm going to pay you back somehow, I will slip it into your pocket or something."

"Try it."

"I will." I said as we walked inside.

"Do you want any snacks for the movie?"

"I'll just take a drink, but I'm paying for my own."

"No your not, I'm the man and I should pay."

"No your not." I said as I ran in front of him with him chasing me to the end of the line and I was in front of him. "I'm going to get up there first."

"No your not." John said picking me up, I started kicking and screaming.

"John put me down!" I said.

"No, you uncomfortable?"

"Much so, put me down!" I said yelling louder, he set me down behind him.

"Now I'm in front of you."

"That's not far, I get my spot back."

"No way!" John said as he was jokingly stepping in front of me every time I tried to step forward.

"How rude!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know it's all in joke right?"

"Yes, but I still hate you." I said looking into his bright blues that I can't help but to stare at because I love them.

"You don't hate me, and you know it."

"No, I do hate you and you know it."

"If you did hate me, you wouldn't be out with me right now." John said smirking.

"Damn…." I said snapping my fingers, it was John's turn and he went up to the counter and I was intent standing behind him next in line, I had something up my sleeve.

"Alright, two medium drinks and a medium popcorn." John said leaning against the counter.

"What drinks sir?" The clerk asked.

"Um one will be a Pepsi and the other is….what do you want sweetie?" John asked turning around to look at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked joking.

"Carol, what do you want?"

"I told you I was going to buy my own." I said.

"Fine, I'm just going to guess what you want, and the other one will be a Mountain Dew."

"I hate you." I said walking up to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and as my arms were there I slipped the money into his pocket.

"If you hated me, you wouldn't have your arms around me." He said looking down at me out of the corner of his eye.

"True, sorry." I said removing my hands knowing the money was already in his pocket.

"And you could take this back." John said taking the money out of his pocket trying to hand it back to me and I wouldn't take it, the clerk said the price and I just nodded. "I'll pay you back." John said handing the clerk the money.

"You don't have too, I just like paying my own way." I said as I grabbed my drink and he grabbed his drink and the popcorn.

"Your unique like that."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I said as we went to our theatre, we sat down in the VERY top and back row possible in the dark corner. "How'd you know popcorn is my weakness?" I asked grabbing a couple things of popcorn.

"I love movie theatre popcorn, well most of the time." John said.

"Sometimes it could be stale, huh?"

"Or not enough salt or butter, I hate that."

"I think that is why they put salt on the side with the other toppings so you could add more, butter, carry it with you?"

"How would you do that without it melting?"

"If it melts, it'll be easier to pour over the popcorn than it being lumpy."

"Ew, the word lumpy sounds disgusting." John said, I threw a few pieces of popcorn at him hitting him in the face. "Next time aim for my mouth." John said.

"Have it open so it'll be an easier target." I said, he did just that, and for rest of the time we were taking turns tossing popcorn into each others mouth and seeing who caught the most, he won. "You won because you got the biggest mouth." I said.

"Do not."

"Do too, look how big that thing is." I said pointing at it.

"Look how big yours is." John said pointing at mine.

"Only one way to settle this." I said pulling my camera out of my purse, "On the count of three open your mouth as wide as you can and we will measure it." I said as I held the camera out to get us in the shot. "1.…2.…3." I said snapping the photo, and it didn't get both of us in, we sat in the theatre snapping photos, and it was fun because we would make random faces in each one and John had the best ones. It wasn't until half way through the movie that an usher came out and escorted us out of the theatre.

"Why did we get escorted out sir?" John asked.

"Because you were taking flash photography during the show." He said.

"Do you know who I am?" John asked.

"The man I'm getting ready to call security on." He said.

"John, let's just go, we can just go to dinner or something." I said tugging him at the arm.

"We'll go, but your lucky." John said, we walked out to his car and I got in.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Um…..what would you like to eat?"

"Well, there is an Applebee's around the corner and then there is a Chili's a few blocks down, then there is Olive Garden on the drive back to Matt's. Or we could do fast food." I said.

"Applebee's sounds good." John said, I started the car and pulled out, "I can't believe we got kicked out."

"You seemed shocked, like you've never been kicked out of somewhere before."

"Have you been kicked out of places?"

"Many many times before, it isn't a big deal." I said as I went around the corner to the Applebee's.

"We could of walked here." John said.

"Yep, but you never asked." I said smiling finding a spot and shutting the car off, we walked in and there was only a few other families there. "So, what is 12 Rounds about since we weren't able to watch rest of it?" I asked as we sat there at our table and John explained to me the plot of the movie and stories about filming it as we waited for our food. "I guess it just means I have to rent it or try to see it again some other time." I said as I started picking at my salad, I figured I might as well try to stick to a diet.

"Salad, why you eating healthy if you don't mind me asking?" John asked.

"Oh, it's just this little, you know it's a long story." I said trying to think of a way to explain it to him but there was no way to do so.

"Does it involve Matt?" John asked looking up at me, I gave him a confused look.

"No, should Matt be involved?" I asked.

"No, not at all." John said, I could tell he was lying to me, I let it slip. We ate our dinner in peace and made small chit chat. The bill came and I looked at how much my food was and I calculated a tip on my phone.

"I have to use card, what are you using?" I asked pulling out my debit card setting it in the bill carrier.

"I'll give you cash." John said handing me money for his food, and I put it in my wallet. We left after I signed the receipt and John drove me back to Matt's house, there were only two cars left in the driveway, the one I knew was Jeff's and the other one I wasn't sure who's it was. "How do you like living with Matt?" John asked as we were walking up to the door.

"Good, I am enjoying it." I said.

"He's being nice to you right?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Nothing." John said shaking his head.

"Okay, well, you have never answered why you left that night at the bar." I said.

"It's nothing." John said, I just gave him this puppy dog look and he just let out a deep breath, "Fine, I left because I couldn't take the talk."

"What talk?" I asked confused.

"Jeff left to go to the bar to get him and Beth a drink, Matt and Lindsey were sitting there talking trash about you, they were making fun of your weight mostly."

"I don't believe you, Lindsey I believe it, but Matt, never. Your just jealous that I am living with Matt and that I am friends with another male that I may or may not have feelings for."

"You have feelings for him?"

"I don't, but you hate the competition, you figure that I would believe you and I would hate him because 'supposedly' he was talking trash behind my back, why should I believe you?"

"I know what I heard Carol, I won't start drama, I mean if you know Lindsey does it what makes you think Matt won't?"

"I don't, but I won't believe it until I hear it, good night John." I said opening the door and walking in shutting the door behind me, the lights were out, a symbol I would take as everyone being asleep, I leant against the door, I covered my face with my hands and I let a few tears slip, I don't know why, but they did. I wiped my eyes, I pushed myself up off the door to a standing position, I turned around and looked out the glass that was in the door and I saw the dark figure of John standing there, only the driveway lights on, I could see him running a hand through his short hair, he turned on his heels walking towards his car and I stood there looking out at him and I stayed there until he pulled away.


	15. Matt's Get Together

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Beth and I stood outside watching Carol interact with John, the way Matt was acting around it.

"So, who do you like better for Carol?" Beth asked.

"John seems good, but you know, I would like her to be with Matt."

"What you like, don't always happen."

"I know." I said as I saw Carol and John walked out, her waving good-bye.

"She is unique, defiantly."

"She fits well in with us." I said as we walked back inside the house, we sat on the opposing couch from Lindsey and Matt. We sat there chatting with Lindsey, we were trying to be nice to her and give her the benefit of the doubt, maybe she was just having bad days and was taking it out on Carol. More and more of our friends arrived, Beth and I were standing behind the couch that Lindsey and Matt were still sitting on chatting with Johnny Yow.

"Where's that other girl you told us about, Carol isn't her name?" Yuk asked in a tipsy manner.

"Oh that fat ass went with John." Lindsey said, I just looked at Beth and I did the drink symbol as in maybe she has been drinking some, Beth shook her head no.

"Is she really a fat ass?" Kimo asked.

"She's huge, she's like a cow." Matt said, of course they were laughing, but most of the people were tipsy or drunk.

"She's probably bigger than a cow." Lindsey said, they continued going on dissing Carol and everyone was laughing, Beth grabbed me and pulled me into a different room.

"Do something." Beth said.

"Like what? Their both sober, it's not like I can stop them."

"Then send all the drunk bitches home."

"I can't just send them home, it's Matt's party."

"Get them out of here before it goes too far."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." I said, we walked out and I convinced all the tipsy or drunk people to go home, of course I made sure they had a safe ride home or a sober person to drive them home.

"Why'd you send everyone home?" Matt asked.

"You could of stopped me, and two, you two were being real asses." I said as Matt was getting in my face.

"How are we being asses?"

"Did you not hear yourself? What you were saying about Carol?"

"It's true, have you not seen the girl?" Matt asked.

"Just go to bed okay." I said frustrated.

"You could just leave my house." Matt said.

"No, I'm a nice brother and I'm going to clean up."

"Fine, clean up the whole thing, come on Lindsey, we'll go up to my room." Matt said grabbing Lindsey's hand dragging her upstairs and smiling of accomplishment.

"My brother is a douche bag." I said as I started cleaning up the kitchen mainly of the empty beer bottles and making trash runs as Beth took control of picking up.

"I wonder when Carol would be home." Beth said as I walked in from my last trip.

"I don't know, I'm going to stay up and wait for her."

"I'm going to go lay down." Beth said.

"Alright, night." I said pecking her on the lips, Beth walked back to a guest room that we always use, I laid on the couch waiting, I got up to use the bathroom and when I came back, I heard the car pull up and I leant against the wall next to the light switch in the dark. I could hear the faint sounds of chatting and them getting louder as in arguing, I heard the door open and shut loudly, I watched Carol lean against the door and wipe at her eyes, 'What did John do?' I thought, I saw her turn around and look out the glass in the door. I turned on the light when she turned around to head to her room.

"Jesus Christ Jeff." Carol said jumping mid-air throwing her hand over her heart.

"Are you okay?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's nothing." Carol said, I just glared at her, "Jeff, it's nothing okay, I don't need you going protective mode on me okay."

"Okay, fine, if you need to talk."

"I know, thanks, I'm just going to go to bed, night." Carol said, I opened my arms to give her a hug, she hugged me back, I tightened my grip on her when we hugged, "I need to breathe Jeff." She said.

"Sorry." I said, Carol went back to her room and I went and joined Beth in our room.


	16. Another Shot

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist, I just looked at it confused. I lifted the arm up and scooted out of the grip, when I got to my feet I looked down at the multi-colored haired man in my bed.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, what are you doing in my bed?" I asked loud enough for him to wake up.

"Your up." Jeff asked.

"What are you doing in my bed and cuddling with me?" I asked.

"You were sobbing in your sleep last night, Beth sent me here to comfort you."

"I was NOT sobbing last night."

"You were too."

"Were not!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"BETH!" Jeff yelled.

"WHAT?" She yelled back and I could hear her walking towards the room.

"Was she sobbing last night?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, what happened last night?" Beth asked leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing okay, are we going to go for a jog?" I asked.

"Yeah, whenever you two get ready." Beth said, I turned and looked at Jeff who was still laying in the bed.

"I'm leaving, I know." Jeff said flinging the blanket back and climbing out of the bed following Beth out of the room shutting the door behind him. I pulled out my paperwork of Monday's show and pulled my phone out of my purse, I had multiple missed calls from John and I had two voicemails. I put the phone up to my ear after I entered my password for the voicemail.

"2 new voicemails, press one to listen to your messages press seven to…" The recoding said before I pressed one.

"Hey Carol, please pick up your phone, I need to talk to you, call me back." John said hanging up.

"End of message, second new message." The recording said before it went to the other message.

"Hey Carol, I'm sorry for last night, I was just telling the truth, maybe it wasn't the appropriate time, please just call me back when you get this." John said hanging up.

"End of messages, press seven to delete your message, press nine to…" The recording said before I pressed seven, I hung up with my voicemail and I called Jerry.

"Hey, what's up?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing much, I was just calling to give you the show information tomorrow." I said coughing a little.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just bad night…" I said giving him the information that he needed.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jerry asked.

"I'm fine Jerry, it's nothing I can handle, I will tell you when you need to get involved."

"Fine, I trust you, I just worry."

"I know you do, I love you for that, I got to go, Jeff and Beth are waiting for me for a jog." I said.

"Have fun with that, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I can't wait." I said hanging up, I changed into the sweats and tank top I wore yesterday, I walked out to the living room sitting on the couch slipping on my socks and shoes, Beth and Jeff intently watching me, Lucas was napping on Beth's lap and didn't notice me coming into the room.

"So, I'm taking it your date with John didn't turn out good?" Beth asked as she petted Lucas.

"No, I had a good time, it was just something he said that I didn't like."

"It must have been something big, what'd he say?" Jeff asked.

"It's nothing Jeff, it is nothing for you to worry about or having to deal with." I said looking over at him.

"Well, he's going to get a little talk Monday anyway from me." Jeff said.

"Don't okay, I don't need you interfering." I said.

"Yeah, she can handle it Jeff." Beth said as we heard someone walking down the stairs, I turned and saw both Lindsey and Matt walking down the stairs.

"Morning." Lindsey said cheerfully and smiling, I looked over at Beth and Jeff, Beth was doing the cut symbol like don't say anything.

"When did you get home Carol?" Matt asked.

"After you two went to bed apparently." I said as I tied my last shoe and stood up to stretch some.

"Another jog this morning?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"May I join?" Lindsey asked.

"No, it's just us three." Beth said.

"Come on, it's just this once, let her go." Matt said.

"She can come." I said, Beth and Jeff just gave me this look like 'What are you doing?'

"Thanks, we'll be back." Lindsey said pecking Matt on the lips, we walked out and we let her go out first. "I'm surprised that a fat ass like you could actually jog." Lindsey said as we shut the door.

"I am surprised a skinny whore like you could stand outside on a windy day like this without being blown away or blowing someone." I said as we started jogging, we jogged for a little while and I started heaving and I started walking, Beth and Jeff slowed down to walk with me.

"Aw, can little Ms. Fat Ass not run a little mile?" Lindsey asked jogging backwards in front of me.

"I'm done, see you guys at home." I said turning around and headed back to Matt's house.

"Carol!" Jeff and Beth yelled after me.

"It's fine, I'll meet you guys later." I said, they rolled their eyes and angrily ran off with Lindsey, I walked into Matt's house a few moments later.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Matt asked eating a cookie.

"Oh, I remembered I had other plans today." I said.

"Oh, how was your date with John?"

"It wasn't a date, but it was fun." I said, I wasn't going to tell him what John said.

"That's good, you haven't touched these cookies." Matt said picking the plate up and extending it out.

"No thanks, I'm just going to go get changed and I have a few phone calls to make." I said, he shrugged his shoulders setting the plate back down and I walked into my designated room, I grabbed my phone and I scrolled to John's number staring at it shine on my phone. 'I should give him another shot, I mean I blew things out of proportion. Maybe he was joking, at least just listen to him.' I thought, I called him and he answered immediately.

"Thanks for calling me back, sorry for last night." John said.

"No, don't be sorry okay, I'm sorry for overreacting, I think we should just start over, I mean I had a great night with you last night."

"Me too."

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm driving down to South Carolina, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, would you mind if I tagged along on your drive to South Carolina? I hate flying and I have to fly there tomorrow, I would rather just drive down there with you, I wouldn't mind driving if you want me too."

"Okay, I'll come over and get you and we will be able to talk through this thing."

"Yeah, so, would you come and pick me up then?"

"Coming over right now." John said.

"Thanks, see you soon." I said, I figured give him a second chance and it's just a little argument, it's nothing big. I went through my suitcase making sure I had everything that I needed for the next few days, then I called Jerry. "You coming tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, I just found out from my boss that I have work, sorry."

"Okay, have fun with work." I said hanging up, I heard a light knock at the door and I turned to see Matt standing in the door frame.

"I thought you had plans today?"

"I do, John and I are driving down to South Carolina, he's on his way over to pick me up."

"Oh, your not flying with us tomorrow?"

"Nah, I hate flying as it is and I figured might as well drive when I could." I said standing up and going over to the outlet unplugging the chargers.

"Well, drive safe then, I'm heading to the gym, I wrote a note for Beth, Jeff and Lindsey when they get home."

"I should write a note as well huh?"

"Maybe." Matt said.

"Have fun at the gym, I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking over to him hugging him, and he hugged me tightly back. "You and your brother have strong grips, jeez." I said

"We're strong men, don't forget Lucas, he's attached to you already." Matt said looking down at the white dog that just ran up to us.

"I won't huh little guy?" I asked picking up the dog and holding him in my grip.

"I'm out." Matt said walking towards the front door, and I walked out watching him walk out, he opened the door and John was standing there. "Carol, John's here." Matt said loudly before he realized that I was standing there.

"Let him in please." I said.

"Come on in John." Matt said stepping aside allowing John to come in and Matt shut the door behind John.

"I thought you were going to go to the gym?" I asked.

"Oh, I have to use the bathroom." Matt said, I set Lucas down walking to my room and heard the muffled sounds of the two men talking, bathroom my ass. I grabbed my suitcase and carry on bag, I looked around the room one final time before I walked out to the living room to see John and Matt chatting.

"You ready to go?" John asked standing up.

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow Matt." I said, he nodded, and Lucas started pawing at my leg, I squatted down petting him, "I'll see you next week." I said, I followed John out to his rental car and I set my suitcase in the trunk, I carried my carry-on up to the front seat with me.


	17. Trip to South Carolina

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

John pulled out of Matt's driveway and headed towards the city.

"I found a few back roads we could take instead of the freeway, and we should get there faster." John said.

"I think I know what back roads you are going to take." I said.

"I can't express how much I'm sorry about last night."

"John, what did I tell you? It's no big deal okay, don't make me decide not to give you another chance."

"Okay, I found another movie theatre in South Carolina that is showing 12 Rounds if you want to go try and see it again this time without getting kicked out."

"We could." I said smiling, we were giggling and laughing for about an half hour until we were coming up on the graveyard that my sister was buried in. "Pull over please." I said.

"You okay?" John asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just pull over please." I said, he did as I asked, I climbed out of the passenger seat and shut the door behind me.

"You made me pull over at a graveyard?" John asked climbing out and leaning against his car.

"Don't ask, just stay here okay?" I asked looking back at him.

"Fine I'll stay here." John said confused, I walked to the entrance of the graveyard walking through and headed towards my sister's gravesite. I haven't been out here in months now, last time I was out here was Christmas and it's now March, one month to the two year anniversary, I can't believe that. I got to her site, I got down on my knees leaning back so my ass was resting on my legs bent behind me, I just stared at the headstone. Tears stinging my eyes just thinking of that night and how much I miss her everyday of my life, I wish she is still alive. I heard a twig snap, but I didn't think anything of it. "Who is Candice M. Kent?" John asked.

"I thought I told you to stay at the car?" I asked wiping at my eyes and looked up at the sky above me.

"You know I won't listen, who is she?"

"She's my sister."

"Oh…..what happened?" John asked now staring at the headstone differently.

"My sister was standing up for me, a group of girls were making fun of my weight at her work, she didn't want to take any of that crap since I was sitting right there, she got in argument with this one girl, that girl got pissed and she told her boyfriend who was in a gang, the gang took care of business."

"Just because your sister was trying to stand up for you?"

"Yeah, that's why I hate people interfering or standing up for me, I just don't want to lose another person the way I did my sister."

"Do you come out here often?" John asked.

"When I can, and when I need a place to talk and think. It's the best way to talk to someone, even though she isn't alive anymore, but I still feel as if I can come here and just talk my heart out and she will be up in heaven looking down at me listening to everything like she used too." I said, John walked away a little bit and came back with a flower he pulled out of the ground, he then set it on top of the headstone.

"Sorry, but we got to hit the road so we could get there before it gets too late." John said.

"Could you give me a few minutes alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be out at the car." John said lightly rubbing my shoulder before he started walking back. I sat there thinking of what to say now to my sister, but nothing was coming to mind or what to say about anything now. I felt a light breeze blow, and it wasn't a windy day, I knew that it was my sister, she LOVED the windy weather, I smiled a little before wiping any tears that were existing off my face.

"I love you Candice." I said as I got to my feet, I stared at the headstone for a few more minutes before I turned and walked away from the headstone, I could remember her laugh, her smile and the way she talked. I walked out to the car, John was sitting on the trunk waiting patiently. "Sorry." I said.

"No it's cool, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, we got in the car, the WHOLE trip to South Carolina John was asking questions about my sister since he now knows about her. We took turns driving down to South Carolina, I pulled into the hotel at about midnight, of course we made a few stops for food and gas. "Is it cool if I stay in your room tonight since my reservation wasn't made until tomorrow night?"

"Not a problem." John said, we climbed out and grabbed our suitcases heading into the hotel, I waited to the side with our things as John checked us into the hotel. John was such a nice guy, being chill with stopping at the graveyard with no questions asked. I really dug him, and I think he really dug me. "Well, I only have a one bed, so I can sleep on the chair or something." John said walking up to me looking at the key holder they gave him.

"It's cool, we can share the bed, I don't care." I said shrugging my shoulders as he grabbed his suitcase and I was following him to our room.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to ruin anything we have."

"How is sleeping in the same bed going to ruin what we have? It's not like we are going to have sex or anything."

"True." John said as we walked to his room, he tried opening it with the key and it didn't work. "Why won't you work stupid key!" John said getting frustrated trying and trying again.

"Let me try." I said grabbing the key and got it to open in one try.

"I hate you." John said.

"No you don't." I said smiling, we rolled our bags in and set them aside.

"Time for bed, I'm so tired." John said flopping down on the bed.

"Me too." I said sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to sleep in my clothes, you?" John asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah, I don't feel like getting up." I said, I laid down and John scooted to where he was laying on the pillow next to mine.

"You don't mind me wrapping an arm around you do you?" John asked.

"No problem." I said as he wrapped an arm around me, and I scooted closer into his embrace fitting perfectly into his muscles.

"Good night sweetie." John said kissing the top of my head, John is such a great guy.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I stood at the doorway watching John and Carol loading up John's rental car, I don't know if I like her hanging around John. Why should I care that she's hanging with him? She's such a whore and fat cow, why would John like a fat ass like that? I see her smiling and giggling, 'Yeah, you can make her giggle and smile, but you should of heard her laughing the other day while we were making cookies.' I thought, I just shook the thoughts out of my head, I couldn't be jealous or angry with John being with Carol. I watched as they climbed into the car and drove off, Lucas barked to get me out of my train of thought.

"What Lucas?" I asked. "You miss her already, she just left a few seconds ago." I said as I went out to the couch sitting down turning the television. I can't get the images of them being together and smiling and giggling, it just makes me angry. I watched the television trying to get my mind off of them, Lindsey, Beth and Jeff walked in from their jog.

"Hey bro, where's Carol?" Jeff asked.

"John came and got her, they are driving down to South Carolina as we speak." I answered.

"That's what I have to go do, I have to get going." Lindsey said.

"Aw, you have to leave?" I asked upset, I stood up to go help her collect her things. I walked her out to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lindsey asked.

"Defiantly." I said hugging her and pressing my lips against hers.

"Bye."

"Drive safely, call me when you get there." I said holding the door open for her as she climbed in.

"Will do." Lindsey said as I shut the door on her, and I waved at her as she backed out of the driveway. I turned around to see Beth and Jeff peeking out the door at me and when they saw me look at them they turned around. I went back into the house and they were innocently on the couch.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." I said.

"Not really." Beth said.

"I'm going to the gym." I said grabbing a water bottle and bag and walking out to my car, I went up to the local Gold's Gym working my anger of thinking of John and Carol together.


	18. Preparing for Raw

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Next Night at Raw- Carol's Point of View-**

John and I rode together to the arena, I haven't seen Jeff, Beth or Matt yet today. John had his arm wrapped me as we headed towards the building.

"You'll be great tonight, I'll be cheering you on from the back." John said as he opened the door.

"Thanks, don't keep your fingers crossed, I consider it as bad luck."

"How is that bad luck?"

"I just consider it as bad luck." I said as we walked into the arena and I was tackled to the ground, John jumped out of the way from being tackled as well. "OW! What the fuck man!" I said looking at who has tackled me and it was Jeff and Beth was walking up laughing behind him.

"I missed you so much I had to tackle you for a hug." Jeff said smiling.

"You could of given me a warning like, 'Bitch, we falling.'" I said as he rolled off me onto his knees.

"That would of ruined the surprise of me tackling you." Jeff said as John helped me up to my feet and Jeff got to his own feet.

"Now, you can give me a hug." I said opening my arms to give him a hug, and he took that opportunity to give me a big bear hug. "Jeez, I didn't see you for a day and I get a big hug like that." I said as he let go of me.

"I missed the razzing between me and you." Jeff said.

"I've missed it too." Beth said, I turned to her pulling her into a big hug.

"Where's Matt?" I asked as John wrapped his arm around me and I scooted closer to him moving the bag that held my ball gown to my other shoulder, I don't know where our relationship stands right now, but I think we have a better understanding of each other.

"He's in the locker room getting ready for his match." Jeff said as Mickie opened the door with a few other diva's behind her.

"Let's move out of the way from the door frame." John said, we moved to the side of the doorway, we chatted.

"Do you have the results?" I asked.

"I might, it's on my cards and they are in my pocket." Jeff said smirking and in a taunting manner.

"OOOHHH! Tell me!" I said excitedly.

"No, not until you get to the ring." Jeff said taunting me and shook his head a little when he taunted.

"I hate you!"

"You do not!"

"Do too, tell him Beth!" I said.

"I'm not involved in this!" Beth said, John was giggling.

"I can guarantee you that it isn't you." Jeff said.

"Damn, I hoped it was me." I said snapping my fingers and John tightened his grip on my side.

"Will you excuse us?" John asked.

"Sure, if we hear any weird noises or your not done in a half hour, we will send Matt to find you." Beth said.

"Why Matt?" I asked.

"Because we can!" Jeff said evilly smiling.

"Your evil." I said, John and I went and found a dark hallway and we cuddled at the end of the hallway, I put my bag on my lap.

"So, since you didn't lose this round, that means you can travel with me more." John said.

"That I could." I said smiling.

"For someone that hates flying sure is smiling about traveling with me."

"I'm not smiling." I said trying to fight off the smile.

"There is SO a smile on your face, it's right there…." John said pointing and trying to poke my cheek, but I kept moving so he couldn't poke me. I turned my face to look down the hall from where we came from so he couldn't see me smile, I felt his arm reach around me grasping my chin and turning my face to look at him and when my face turned all the way around to look deep into his blue eyes, his lips pressed against mine. When his lips left mine, I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." John said.

"Don't be, I liked it." I said scooting closer to his embrace, his arm wrapped around me resting it just above my hip, I looked down the hall and saw Matt standing there staring at us. He shook his head slightly before he walked in the direction he was faced. "Excuse me for a moment John." I said standing up, I put the bag on my shoulder, I didn't want to impose on John having him watching it and ran down the hall trying to catch Matt.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I walked out of the locker room to see what my brother and Beth were doing, along with seeing Lindsey and if Carol has shown up yet. I found Beth and Jeff first, how can you not see my brother with his different colored hair?

"Hey guys, have you seen Carol or Lindsey?" I asked.

"Lindsey, haven't seen, Carol is in that hallway with John." Beth said pointing at a hallway not that far away.

"John?" I asked.

"Yes, John." Beth said.

"Okay, thanks." I said, I just want to say hi and make sure she is fine, I mean I doubt anything happened overnight. I walked to that hall, I looked down the hall to see John and Carol kissing, I don't know why but it bugged me a little and I couldn't tell you why.

"I'm sorry." John said, 'I'm sorry.' I mocked in my head, why am I still standing here? I don't want to interrupt anything.

"Don't be, I liked it." Carol said, 'Don't be, I liked it.' I mocked again, wait she liked it? I saw Carol turn and saw me, I shook my head slightly trying to get the thoughts out of my head, I walked past the hallway towards the Diva's locker room to find Lindsey. "MATT!" She yelled as I could hear her running after me, I turned around to see her running up to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I was just coming to say hey and make sure your in one piece."

"Oh, well, hey then." She said confused, and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug manner.

"I get a hug?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you get a hug. Good luck on your match tonight."

"Thanks, good luck at your Diva search tonight."

"Thanks." She said smirking.

"Well, I got to go find Lindsey, we hanging out later?"

"Maybe, I don't know the others plans or what not, we'll plan something later." Carol said.

"We'll figure it out later." I said as I slowly turned around and went on my way to find Lindsey, when I found Lindsey I gave her a big kiss trying to get the thoughts and images of Carol and John out my head.

**Carol's Point of View-**

I walked back to the hall, and John was standing at the end of it looking about for me.

"Where'd you go?" John asked.

"I had to talk to Matt, I need to go get changed for the Diva search" I said.

"What's tonight?"

"Tonight like any other night that they are going to eliminate people is ball gowns." I said.

"Do you need help?" John asked.

"Yeah, but not from you, I'm going to snag Beth and make her help me."

"Your real nice."

"Well, you know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I got to go get ready for my match as well, catch you after the show?"

"Yep." I said pecking him on the lips this time, I went and found Beth and Jeff. "I'm snatching Beth from you Jeff." I said grasping Beth's arm and pulled her towards me.

"Do I have a say in this?" Beth asked.

"No." I said.

"I need her though." Jeff said.

"For what?" I asked.

"A lot of things."

"Do you need her now?"

"No."

"Hello!" Beth said.

"I need your help for my ball gown." I said.

"Okay, see you later Jeff." Beth said.

"Your ditching me for her." Jeff said.

"She loves me more." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Why can't I come and help?" Jeff asked.

"You'll make me look goofy." I said.

"Will not, I'll just add a little spice to your style." Jeff said.

"I am not letting you touch my hair or clothes." I said.

"Come on Carol, we don't have time to argue." Beth said as we went into an empty locker room, and I set my bag down on the bench. "Wouldn't your dress be all winkled being in that bag?" Beth asked.

"Probably." I said as I pulled out the gown.

"That is beautiful!" Beth said as I held it up.

"Wait until it's on me then I will look like a giant whale." I said as I slipped my shoes off and Beth held onto the dress as I got down to my bra and shorts, I always wear shorts underneath my dresses, I don't know why, but I do.

"Your going to wear shorts under your dress?" Beth asked.

"I always do, I've been told it's weird, but I feel more comfortable." I said as she handed me the dress and I stepped into it pulling it, "Could you tie and zip me up?" I asked turning around, she tied the two strings and she zipped up the back of our dress.

"You DO NOT look like a whale in this dress, your cute like always." Beth said walking around to look at me.

"Don't say that." I said as I sat down to strap on the heels I had, I hate wearing heels but it's something I have to do.

"So, what's up with you and John?" Beth asked as I leant forward buckling the first heel.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's been like attached to you at the waist."

"I think that our relationship has been taken to another level."

"What level are we at now?" Beth asked.

"We had our first kiss tonight."

"Aw….I want to do your hair, I have a cute hair style to do to your hair."

"Like what?"

"I was going to do a French braid, nothing special." Beth said as I sat there and she ran her hands through my hair before she started braiding it.

"Has Matt been acting different in your opinion?"

"Not really, the only thing different is he is hanging out with Lindsey more."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"No reason." I said, she put my hair into a French braid, "Do I look stupid with a French braid and this dress?" I asked looking in the mirror.

"No, it looks good."

"What should I do for make-up?" I asked.

"I would go with light colors since your dress is black, you don't want dark colors overpowering." Beth said, we did pink eye shadow and lip gloss.

"How do I look?"

"Good." Beth said, I hid my bag in the room so no one would find it if they do use the room.

"Walk with me to gorilla position." I said.

"Why?"

"I can't walk in heels very well and need your help." I said as I grabbed onto her arm for dear life.

"Have you ever walked in heels?"

"When I was younger and wanted to be cool, but even then I hung onto my ex-boyfriend the whole time."

"What are you going to do when you walk out to the ring?"

"If I feel like falling, I'll aim to take Lindsey down with me." I said, we both giggled, we walked around a corner to get to the gorilla position, Jeff was standing there talking to John.

"Whoa!" John said, Jeff turned around and had the same reaction.

"Put your eyes back in your sockets." I said as I went and hung onto John for balance.

"You look beautiful." John said.

"Thanks." I said blushing a little.

"You really are." Jeff said.

"Do you believe me now?" Beth asked.

"No, I never believe you or that thing you call a husband." I said glancing over at Jeff.

"Thing? Your lucky your dressed up, if you were in jeans and a shirt we would be wrestling right now." Jeff said.

"OOHH!" I said shaking my hands pretending to be scared.

"Jeff, your up." One of the crew members said with the headset said.

"Yeah Jeff, your up." I said sarcastically.

"Your up soon too." Jeff said running to the edge of the curtain waiting for his music to start. Matt and Lindsey came around the corner, I saw how beautiful Lindsey was. Matt's mouth dropped open slightly then he closed it quickly.


	19. Day Three of Contest

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

"It's time to line up potential Diva's." That same crew member said, we lined up and it didn't really matter, I made sure Lindsey stood in front of me so if I did trip I will take her down with me. When Jeff announced for us to come out, we slowly one by one walked out to the ring. Jeff held the ropes open for us as we climbed in, and I almost fell when I climbed in, Jeff grabbed me and made sure I didn't fall, when I looked up at him he was biting his lip trying not to laugh at me from almost biting it.

"You okay?" He mouthed, I nodded and we were both trying SO hard not to laugh. "So, tonight is the last night for two of you." Jeff said as he paced back in forth in front of us. "If I say your name, please step forward." Jeff said as he looked at his cue cards, "Carol, Lindsey…." He said as he named three other girls leaving only four girls standing there.

"You five are safe, please step to the side." Jeff said, we did just that and Lindsey INSISTED on standing next to me.

"You might of passed this step, but you won't pass the next step because they won't like you for that long fat ass." Lindsey said. Jeff made the four contestants give their final speeches, and he had to cut it down to the last two finalist that had to be cut.

"Okay, ball gown was this weeks stipulation, one at a time, each of you walk out to the center and do a spin." Jeff said, and one at a time a girl walked out to the center and Jeff spun them with his hand, afterwards they would climb out and go up the ramp. It got to my turn, Jeff spun me and when I stopped, "Could you not fall this time? Especially after spinning." Jeff said giggling.

"I'll try not too." I said as he opened the ropes for me and I climbed down the steps.

"Your 2009 Diva search contestants!" He said as the crowd applauded mainly, Jeff then climbed out and walked up the ramp behind me. I got backstage and I was pulled into a hug from John.

"Congratulations girl." John said, then he kissed my cheek. After I broke from his hug, I turned and was pulled into another hug from Beth, I turned around to see Jeff walking behind the curtain, he opened his arms for a hug.

"Don't tackle me this time." I said pointing at him.

"I won't." Jeff said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks for catching me, I could of TOTALLY fallen on my face." I said.

"No problem, I may want to embarrass you and have fun teasing you, but I am not going to let you ruin your chance of winning this thing." Jeff said.

"Aw, thanks, you do love me." I said hugging him again.

"I guess I do, as a older sister type thing."

"Older, excuse me?" I said.

"I didn't say older." Jeff said, I smacked him lightly in the back of the head. "Beth, she hit me in the back of my head."

"You deserved it." Beth said.

"Congratulations Carol." Matt said, I turned around to now see him there.

"Thanks, could I get a hug?" I asked walking towards him.

"Do you have to ask?" Matt asked, and we hugged, Lindsey walked around the corner in search of Matt and she didn't like seeing that. "Are we going to hit the bar tonight?" Matt asked, I looked at John and he shrugged his shoulders as in he doesn't care.

"I don't know." I said.

"Come on, let's celebrate tonight." Beth said.

"Fine, you okay going out tonight John?" I asked.

"Cool with me." John said, Jeff watched the monitor as Matt and John had to do their matches yet tonight, Beth came with me to the room we were in earlier and kept me company as I changed back into my outfit from earlier.

"I'm just SO happy that you are still in this contest, we can hang out so much more." Beth said.

"Yeah, and John is happy as well." I said as I tied my tennis shoes.

"You don't sound so happy." Beth said sitting next to me.

"I am happy." I said smiling, I picked up the bag and threw it over my shoulder walking out to find Jeff at the monitor still.

"Who's up?" Beth asked.

"It's John's match, Matt just got done, he's in the locker room with Lindsey." Jeff said.

"I'm fine with that." I said, John Cena always wrestles shirtless, I won't be complaining.

"You would, he wrestles shirtless and he's your boyfriend, of course you wouldn't mind." Jeff said.

"What can I say? He's got a nice upper body and a nice ass." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"She's got a point." Beth said agreeing with me, I gave her an hi-five.

"BETH!" Jeff said shocked.

"What? Like you don't look at other girls" Beth said.

"I don't." Jeff said.

"Do too, it's just natural to check the opposite sex out." I said.

"Me being the only male here, it's kind of odd to hear this conversation, especially one of the females being my wife." Jeff said.

"You're the one that is making it odd." Beth said.

"The match, who thinks John should win?" I asked, he was going against Big Show.

"He should, but we all know Edge is going to come out and interfere." Jeff said.

"I shall trip him." I said.

"You wouldn't trip him would you?" Beth asked.

"I would SO trip him, I HATE his character, I would say I hate him but I've never met him nor got to know him personally." I said.

"Here he comes, if your going to trip him, trip him now." Jeff said.

"Don't do it." Beth said.

"Do it." Jeff said, I looked at both of them and they were both telling me opposite things, I finally stuck my foot out a little getting him to trip over it but he caught himself. 'DAMN!' I thought.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's cool, at least I didn't fall completely." He said as he readjusted the belt on his shoulder, I turned around and snapped my fingers.

"It didn't work." I said, Jeff was giggling and Beth was more in shock that I actually did it.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Beth said.

"I don't back down from a dare or do good under pressure." I said as we watched Edge interfere. We stood there watching the match intently, and John was helped backstage by the refs. "Your such a faker." I said when he got around the curtain and he let go of the refs.

"I try my best to sell it." John said walking perfectly up to me and hugged me.

"Your all sweaty and sticky." I said rubbing my hands off on his jean pants.

"That does not look right from where we are standing." Jeff said.

"You're a pervert." I said turning to look at him.

"Oh yes Carol." John said wiggling his tongue.

"Oh my god, men." I said laughing myself.

"Your laughing about it." Beth said.

"She's got you there." John said.

"Whatever, just go shower up or whatever you need to do." I said, John pecked me on the lips and headed off to the locker room, Matt walked around the corner with his arm wrapped around Lindsey.

"We ready to leave?" Matt asked.

"We're just waiting on John." Jeff said.

"Why are we waiting on him?" Lindsey said.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, well can't we just go and they could just meet us there." Lindsey suggested.

"Yeah, go ahead you guys, I'll wait around for John and we'll meet you guys there." I said.

"You sure?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, he won't take that long." I said.

"We'll see you there then." Matt said, I walked with them out to the exit then I walked back to the locker room's door, I sat down leaning against the wall waiting for John to come out. John came out like fifteen minutes later.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, you startled me. Where are the others?" John asked sticking his hands out pulling me to my feet, at least helping me.

"They already left for the hotel, Matt and Lindsey didn't want to stick around." I said as I picked my own bag up and John wrapped his arm around me, and I scooted to his big frame body as we walked out to his car trying not to draw a lot of attention to ourselves.

**Matt's Point of View-**

Jeff, Beth, Lindsey and I drove over to the hotel, and found ourselves a table for us in the bar area.

"I'm so glad I didn't get cut this time around." Lindsey said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." I said, I saw Beth and Jeff shift about uncomfortably.

"So, ECW tomorrow, Matt you coming with us?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I got to go to support my girl." I said smiling at Lindsey.

"What about Carol?" Beth asked.

"And her too." I said, we made small talk until Carol and John showed up, Jeff and Beth got all excited. I hate seeing Carol with John, everywhere she goes, he's got to be there or they constantly talk about John.

"Do you have room for us?" Carol asked.

"Absolutely." Jeff said as they moved further into our U shaped booth allowing the two of them to sit down, I just stared at John and her, John wrapped his arm around Carol and she let him.

"What were you guys talking about?" John asked.

"Oh, we were talking about my motor-cross track in our backyard." Jeff said.

"You SO got to take me out on a bike." Carol said excitedly, John won't let her.

"You want to try?" Jeff asked.

"Hello, yes, obviously if I asked if you could." Carol said.

"Could I give it a try as well?" John asked.

"Not a problem." Jeff said.

"We can do it Wednesday." Beth said, I can't believe he is going to let her do it, if Lindsey wanted to do it, I will be worried sick much less would want her to do it and get injured.

"I'm thirsty." Carol said.

"What do you want and I'll go get it." John said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go get it, you want something?" She asked.

"I'll come with, anybody else want anything?" John asked.

"We're good thanks." I said, I watched the two of them walk up to the bar, I watch him wrap an arm around her resting it on her lower back and he was whispering in her ear, she giggled at whatever he was saying. "You know, I'm really tired for some odd reason, I think I'm going to go up to my room." I said.

"Oh, okay, I'll come with you, nice hanging with you guys." Lindsey said.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired is all, I didn't sleep well last night." I made up.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Beth said, Lindsey and I walked past John and Carol on their way back to the table.


	20. Pranks

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Month Later-Monday, April 6****th****, Monday right after WrestleMania- Carol's Point of View-**

I am still living in Matt's house since my apartment hasn't been cleared yet, and I'm still in the Diva search contest, it is down to me and Lindsey, tonight is the night where we find out who wins. John and I have been attached at the hip, I've met his family already and that was an interesting trip, and Jeff and Beth have been welcoming to John, but Matt has been kind of distant when he is around, but when it's just Matt and I at his house we have had fun hanging out. Tonight, Raw is in North Carolina, so I hope that is a good sign for me considering that it is in my home state. I was laying in my bed at Matt's house, I heard my door click open and I looked over to see Jeff standing in the door frame.

"Morning." I said.

"Your up, man, ruin my fun of climbing in bed with you." Jeff said.

"One day you are going to try and climb in bed with me and there is going to be a man already in here." I said.

"If you have a man over, please be considerate and put a sock on the door or something, at least tell Matt." Jeff said.

"I wouldn't do it in his house."

"Good to know, you want to go for a jog?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, let me get dressed real quick." I said.

"Alright, we'll be waiting." Jeff said as he shut the door as he walked out, I went over locking it because he has tried to walk in on me before for payback from that time I looked down his pants. I switched real quick, I didn't feel up to jogging but I figured it will get me up, energized and ready for the day. I walked out slipping my socks and shoes on as Beth and Jeff stretched.

"It's a beautiful day today." Beth said.

"You always say that." I joked.

"Do not." Beth said.

"You said that yesterday." I said as I stood up and started to stretch as well.

"How far we running today?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I will say a mile." Beth said.

"Sounds good." I said as we walked out the front door going for a mile jog, when we got home Matt was up and cooking himself breakfast, when we walked in Lucas ran up to me and I picked him up allowing him to lick my face.

"You guys want breakfast?" Matt asked.

"What you cooking?" Jeff asked.

"I'm making French toast, I knew it was Carol's favorite." Matt said looking at me.

"That it is." I said as I set Lucas back down.

"Before we eat, you got to weigh yourself." Beth said.

"Do you have a scale?" I asked.

"It's downstairs in my home gym." Matt said.

"Come on." Jeff said, all four of us ran downstairs, of course after Matt turned off the stove so it wouldn't burn down the house.

"Alright, how much did you weigh before?" Beth asked.

"About 250." I said as she turned the scale on, and I climbed on it backwards so I couldn't see the numbers that will pop up.

"Carol, you are now weighing in at 230." Jeff said.

"You serious? I'm still fat." I said.

"No your not, I can pick you up now." Matt said.

"You can not." I said, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't dare him." Jeff said.

"It's not a dare it's the truth, he can't pick me up." I said, he wrapped his arms around me lifting me up over his shoulder. "Matthew Moore Hardy, put me down!" I exclaimed hitting his back with my fists.

"I told you I can pick you up." Matt said as he started carrying me up the stairs, it felt SO weird being carried up the stairs, when we got to the top of the stairs, he set me down smiling.

"I hate you." I said.

"No you don't, you said you hate my brother how many times and you don't hate him?" Matt said glancing back at his brother.

"He's got a point." Jeff said.

"I hate you both then." I said as I went into the kitchen area helping Matt finish the French toast.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as I sprinkled some cinnamon over the French toast on my plate.

"My sister always did it, and it was REALLY good." I said as I then took the syrup from Jeff and poured just a little syrup on it.

"I should try it." Matt said as he sprinkled some cinnamon on his.

"I would of given you a bite so if you didn't like it you wouldn't ruin yours." I said.

"Nah, it's cool, I like trying new things." Matt said.

"I'll try a bite." Jeff said.

"What about you Beth?" I asked cutting a piece off for Jeff.

"Let me see what Jeff says." Beth said, I fed Jeff a bite.

"That's fantastic, you should try it Beth." He said.

"Okay, give me a bite." Beth said, I cut her a piece off my French toast feeding it to her, and she agreed it was good. We sat at the table eating our French toast chatting and harassing each other, we were like a little family and I loved it, I missed moments like this with my family so many years ago.

"I'm going to go shower before I head out to meet up with Lindsey before the show." Matt said.

"Alright." I said as I stood up taking care of my dishes, Matt ran upstairs and Lucas was playing with the food in his dish. "Hey, I got an excellent plan to mess with Matt, where's his Matt facts?" I asked in a whisper.

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked.

"You'll see." I said, they led me to his Matt facts that he has posted in his house. "Jeff, be the look out." I said, Jeff stood at the door keeping a close eye out for Matt, Beth helped me change every Matt fact and we added a few of our own to the bottom, we wanted to see how long it will take for him to realize that there were some added and it was changed. "We're done." I said, Jeff walked in and looked at them.

"Matt Fact: Matt STRONGLY loves Shannon Brian Moore, more than just friends. Matt Fact: Matt owns six dildo's. Matt Fact: Matt likes to wear women's shoes." Jeff said reading the ones we wrote at the bottom.

"Will he be mad?" I asked.

"He'll be mad for a few minutes then he will start laughing." Jeff said laughing at them, we walked out of the room in time to hear the shower water turn off.

"Just in time." Beth said.

"This is going to be great." Jeff said laughing.

"You need to stop laughing, if he knows your laughing then he will know something is up." I said.

"We're leaving so we won't ruin it." Beth said.

"Okay, see you at the show." I said, I walked them out the door


	21. Second Date with John

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I sat down on the couch, Lucas jumped up and climbed onto my lap. I sat there petting Lucas, he was enjoying the attention I was giving him.

"You're a good boy, yes you are, you're a lot more calmer than my dog Buster." I said and he listened intently until the sound of Matt running down the stairs caught his attention. "Who's that? Go get him." I said, Lucas jumped off my lap and ran to Matt sniffing him.

"Where'd Jeff and Beth run off too?" Matt asked walking around and sitting on the opposing couch.

"They went home, they said they'll see us at the show." I said.

"Oh okay, what is on your agenda today?" Matt asked tying his shoe.

"Relaxing."

"Sounds good, may I relax with you?"

"It's your house, you can do whatever your little heart desires."

"My little heart desires to run around naked, but I have a woman here." Matt said looking at me.

"I won't stop you."

"You sick bastard."

"What? I'm just saying if you decide to run naked, don't expect me to stop you and be expecting me to take pictures to show Jeff and Beth what you did." I said.

"It won't like frighten you or anything?"

"It'll be awkward at first, but we're both adults." I said as he stood up pulling his shirt off, I was fine until he started undoing his pants. "You serious?" I asked.

"No, I was just seeing how far I could go until you would start freaking out." Matt said, I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him hitting him in the head. "That's it!" He said standing up grabbing the pillow I just threw and he straddled me onto the couch and was hitting me with the pillow.

"This is unfair!" I said throwing my hands up protecting my face from the hits of the pillow.

"It's fair to me." Matt said smiling, I reached my hands over grabbing another pillow and swung it up hitting him in the head, he climbed off me and I stood up running, he chased me around the house and we were randomly hitting each other, we were having fun until we heard the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked out of breath, I ran a hand through my now messy hair walking to the door with Matt not the far behind me, I opened the door and John was standing there.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" John asked looking at Matt and I who are both out of breath and hair messed up, he probably thinks we were having sex or something.

"No, what do you need?" I asked.

"I was seeing if you want to go do lunch and hang a little before the show tonight?" John asked.

"Sure I don't have any plans, you don't mind?" I asked looking at Matt.

"Not a problem, John why don't you come in while she gets ready." Matt said, John stepped in and he stayed in the doorway area talking with Matt as I went to my room. I texted Jeff and Beth saying that I was going to the arena with John so they don't worry about me, even though I'm sure Matt would tell them. I took a quick shower washing off the sweat and got into an outfit that was cute, then I grabbed my bag for the show tonight. I walked out to the men still talking in the doorway.

"Sorry it took me so long." I said interrupting their conversation.

"No it's fine." John said.

"I'll see you at the show, and drive safely, I know how you like to speed and your brother doesn't pay attention to stop signs." I said hugging Matt lightly.

"You two be safe as well, tonight's a big night." Matt said as John opened the door, we walked out, Matt waved a little wave as we walked down the walkway to the driveway. John and I climbed into his rental and drove off.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe some miniature golf and batting cages." John said.

"Okay, I might need help with the miniature golf, I have only played it like once before when I was like ten." I said.

"No problem." John said smiling.

"Do you know how to get to this miniature golf place?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called them earlier and asked for directions."

"You asked for directions?"

"Shocked?" John asked glancing over at me for a few seconds.

"Yes, men rarely ever ask for directions." I said

"This is a rare occasion, remember it forever." John said chuckling, we got to the miniature golf place and it wasn't as crowded considering it was a school day for the kids. "You know how to do the batting cages right?" John asked.

"Yeah, I used to help my sister with her batting, she was going to be a pro softball player, we would come out here and do the cages together." I said as he wrapped his arm around me rubbing my upper arm.

"You weren't interested in pursuing the softball thing?"

"Don't get me wrong, if I got offers I might of done it, but it wasn't something that kept me going." I said.

"Are you going to be okay doing the batting cages since, I'm assuming here, you haven't done it since your sister's passing." John asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, if anything it'll make her closer to me in a spiritual way." I said, we walked into the arcade, walking through the games that weren't being played up to the counter that we had to pay for the miniature golf and get the stuff for the game. We grabbed the clubs and the two balls the employee gave us. "What color ball do you want, orange or blue?"

"Blue, I know orange is your favorite color." John said.

"That it is." I said smiling, we went to the course designated as number one.

"Why don't you go first?" John asked, I squatted down putting my ball down on the designated spot for the ball. I stood up putting my club behind the ball, John stood behind me wrapping his arms around me putting his hands on my hands. "You want to slowly hit it, you want to hit it hard enough to go down there but light enough where it won't go flying off the course." John whispered, I nodded, he helped me hit the first ball, it wasn't a hole in one, but it was darn close. "It's that simple." John said.

"We're not keeping count right?" I asked.

"I'm not counting, because I know I'll win."

"I doubt it, I think even though I'm getting used to it, I'm still going to win." I said.

"Do you want to count then?"

"No." I said as I watched him take his turn, we went through the nine holes. "Where is this tenth one, aren't there ten?" I asked as John and I were hanging onto hands swinging them.

"Yep, it's that one, the volcano, if you get a hole in one on this one, you get a free game." John said as we walked up to it looking at it.

"You go first then master miniature golfer." I joked, he went and it got SO close but it didn't go in.

"Your turn." John said, I set my ball down and swung my club back hitting my ball when it swung back, and I got it in.

"I WON!" I said jumping up and down.

"How does that happen?" John asked confused.

"I got skills." I said.

"That you do, come on, let's go get your free game card and tokens for the batting cages." John said as he grabbed my hand, we walked back into the arcade. "We need tokens for the batting cages and she got a hole in one on the tenth hole." John said as he handed her the money for the tokens and she gave him the tokens and the free game card.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem sweetie." John said, we went out to the batting cages and we tried on the different sized hats, I found the one that we carved my sister's initials in since that was the one she ALWAYS wore while we were at the batting cages.

"I can't believe they still have this one." I said running my hand over the carved initials.

"What?" John asked sliding his helmet on.

"My sister carved her initials into this helmet so every time we came to the batting cages she knew which one to grab so she could get into the cages sooner." I said, John looked at it.

"That's cool." John said, I slid it on and it fit, I picked up a bat, John handed me the right amount of tokens. "Good luck and don't get hit."

"I won't get hit, you don't get hit." I said as I went into my own cage inserting the tokens and pushing the start button, I stepped aside to let the first ball go so I know where the balls were landing and how far and high the machine was throwing them. The trees started to lightly blow with slight wind, I just smiled as I stepped into the batters box for the next ball. I went that whole round and John finished before me, he was watching me outside the cage.

"Nice job, it just got windy all of a sudden."

"Welcome to North Carolina." I said jokingly, I took off my helmet setting it back on the shelf towards the back and my bat back onto the shelf.

"You want to play some arcade games?" John asked.

"Sure, I'll pay." I said, we walked into the arcade and we got some tokens for the arcade games, we played a few games wasting all the tokens we had.

"You want some lunch?" John asked.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked climbing off the motorcycle game.

"Um, I was looking at ice cream."

"For lunch?"

"Why not?" John asked, I rolled my eyes, we went and ordered a sundae for us to split, we sat at the table sharing the sundae. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and it was already 4 PM.

"We got to hurry up, we are going to be late to the show." I said.

"What time is it?" He asked turning around, "We're already late, you done?"

"Yeah, let's just go." I said, we were supposedly supposed to be there at 2:30, I don't know why. We threw rest of our sundae away and went out to the rental car. "Will Vince be mad we are late?"

"At you more than me probably considering you are up first." John said.

"What? We are usually in the middle."

"Not tonight since it's the last night of the contest."

"Thanks for telling me that now."

"I thought you knew."

"It's cool, I'll be fine." I said, John sped us over to the arena and we jogged into the arena, when we got in we automatically saw Jeff and Beth. "Don't tackle me this time." I said pointing at him.

"I won't, just go get dressed, we are up first." Jeff said, Beth grabbed onto me and we went to our own locker room getting changed, I told Beth ALL about our date and what we did.


	22. Random

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

I stood in the doorway waving like a dumb ass; I am still holding the pillow that I was using to hit Carol with. Carol was smiling from ear to ear and giggling at whatever John was saying, they climbed into the car, and she lightly waved at me as they pulled out of the driveway heading to wherever John had planned on taking her. I cannot believe that she is actually dating him; much less do I believe he is dating someone like her. I shut the door walking towards the couch tossing the pillow aside, Lucas jumped up onto my lap trying to jump up and lick my face, but I wasn't in the mood, I was too busy thinking about Carol and John. I pulled out my cell phone, 'I know what will get my mind off of this.' I thought dialing Lindsey's number.

"Hey Matty, what's up?" Lindsey asked.

"Nothing, was wondering if you would want to hang out a little before the show?" I asked petting Lucas now.

"Sure, you want to come and pick me up at the Hilton?"

"Be there ASAP." I said slightly pushing Lucas off my lap.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up and sliding my phone into my pocket and going to the hook picking up my key set swinging it on my fingers heading towards the door. "Be back later Lucas, behave." I said opening the door and heading out to my car, I drove over to the Hilton, Lindsey was standing outside with her bag for the show. I climbed out and she ran up to me hugging me tightly, I wrapped my arms around her.

"What are we doing today?" Lindsey asked looking up at me with her blue eyes that are like Carol's.

"What do you want to do?"

"Could we check out that animal place?"

"Sure, been there a few times with Jeff, Beth and Shannon." I said as she set her bag into the backseat, I didn't have a match tonight so I didn't need my things. We drove over there, it was fun hanging out with Lindsey and it got my mind off other things.

"I love this place, what's your favorite animal?" Lindsey asked.

"Lion, you?"

"Chimpanzee." Lindsey said as I pulled her closer to my embrace.

"You only like Chimpanzee's because they could fling poop at people and they laugh."

"No, but I wish they would fling poop at Carol."

"I know, it might help her look better." I joked, we went back out to my car driving us over to the arena, I saw John's car in the parking lot along with Jeff's car. We climbed out of the car, Lindsey pulled out her bag from the backseat throwing it over her shoulder.

"It looks as if Jeff is here." Lindsey said.

"Yep." I said grabbing her hand intervening my fingers with hers, we walked through the security to the back, Jeff was chatting with John about something.

"I'm going to go get ready for the search." Lindsey said.

"You do that." I said as she walked towards John and Jeff walking between them.

"Your late, you have twenty minutes." Jeff yelled after her, I walked up to the two men looking at John then I looked over at Jeff. "We are going out tonight to City Limits, you and Lindsey coming?"

"We might, it depends, where is Beth and Carol?" I asked curiously.

"Beth is helping Carol get ready for the show." Jeff said.

"I got to go get ready for my match." John said leaving the two of us.

"You have a match tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Nah, I'm just here to support Lindsey and Carol." I said shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Oh, well, I got to go rehearse my lines, catch you later bro." Jeff said.

**Carol's Point of View-**

John and I walked into the arena, I stepped aside so if Jeff did plan on tackling me, he would run and fall right by me, but he didn't.

"He didn't tackle you this time." John joked.

"I know, I'm scared that he is hiding behind any corner." I said as John held me tight to his embrace, we sat on a couch near the monitor that was going to show the show later on tonight.

"Aren't you going to go get ready, you have thirty minutes." John said looking at his watch.

"You are trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just want you to look your best for tonight since it's your last night of the search." John said as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I will, whenever Jeff and Beth get here, I usually drag Beth to help me." I said as Jeff and Beth walked up to us.

"Hey guys, we have been looking for you guys." Jeff said.

"We're here." I said standing up.

"Do you guys want to go to City Limit's tonight?" Beth asked.

"What's City Limit's?" John asked.

"It's a bar we always go to celebrate." Beth said.

"It's fun." I said.

"It sounds like it is." John said, I looked up at him.

"You want to go?" I asked in hopes he would say yes.

"Sure." John said as Beth squealed in excitement.

"She's more excited than I am." I said.

"Sorry, you need my help to get ready?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, catch you guys later." I said pecking John on the lips and I gave Jeff a light hug, but he squeezed me tightly, he picked me up having my feet leave the ground. "Jeffrey Nero, this is not a contest with your brother about being able to pick me up." I said.

"What?" John asked.

"She lost twenty pounds." Jeff said.

"I thought so." John said.

"You never said anything."

"I didn't want to say it and you get offended about it like you always do."

"I don't get offended, do I?" I asked.

"Yes, when someone tries to give you a compliment you do." Jeff said.

"Just come on, we got work to do." Beth said.


	23. Preparing for Fianl Raw

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I snatched my bag from the ground as Beth and I went to an empty room.

"What's tonight's stipulation?" Beth asked sitting on the bench.

"Dressing as your favorite WWE Super Star." I said zipping open my bag.

"Who are you dressing as?"

"I don't know, I have my own outfit from my independent circuit, then I have clothing I had when I dressed as Jeff Hardy for Halloween, and I have clothes to pull off John." I said pulling out clothes after clothes.

"Dress as Jeff."

"Isn't Lindsey dressing as Matt, why would I want to dress as Jeff if she is dressed as Matt?"

"It can be brother versus brother type thing." Beth said crossing her legs.

"Wouldn't that scream, 'sucking up to the host'?"

"Then dress up as John."

"No, I don't want too, I mean wouldn't it be awkward for John?"

"What does your outfit look like?" Beth asked, I held it up to show her. "Wear that, it looks awfully close to Mickie James's."

"So, wear this one?" I asked.

"Yeah, the only difference between yours and hers is that your top goes longer than hers."

"Alright." I said as I changed into the outfit that I haven't worn in a little over a month now. I pulled it on, it was a little looser than it did a month ago, and I was constantly tugging at it.

"You look good in that." Beth said as she was fixing the strap for me.

"Thanks, are you sure?" I asked looking down at myself.

"Yes, put on your boots." Beth said as I put on my customized boots that matched my outfit.

"Hair in a ponytail?" I asked as I pulled out my brush brushing it through my hair getting the knots out.

"It'll be okay." Beth said, I brushed it up into a ponytail pulling my hair half way through leaving just the tips tucked into the holder. "Could I do your makeup?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't make me look like a clown nor do the extreme paint that husband of yours wears." I said sitting down on the bench.

"Do you have your makeup?"

"Yeah, it's in the front pouch." I said as she dug through the front pouch finding it.

"This is all you have?" She asked shocked.

"I don't have that much."

"You need to get more, we are going shopping."

"Do we have too?" I asked whining as she closed my eyelids with her fingertips.

"Yes, I haven't had a shopping trip with another girl in months."

"Fine, we will go on a shopping trip, but I got to check with John and see if he has any plans for us."

"He could reschedule this one time." Beth said as I felt the brush of the eye shadow brushing over my eye lids.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Busy, Jeff and I are going to my parents."

"You can reschedule." I joked.

"Shut up or I will make you look like a clown."

"Call me when you can go shopping."

"Call you? Why can't I just come over to Matt's and get you?"

"Touché! But maybe I won't be home or busy, and then what are you going to do?"

"You busy?" She said sarcastically, I stepped on her foot. "Ow!" She said as I could tell she was shaking it from pain.

"Sorry."

"Sorry my ass." Beth said as I felt her go to the other eye.

"What colors are you doing?"

"Orange to match your outfit."

"Orange, I've never done the orange eye shadow."

"It's looking good, the blue brought out your eyes but this one works just as well since it matches your outfit." Beth said.

"Thanks for this."

"It's cool, when you win; I expect a thank you card."

"Thank you card? What about hanging out with me?"

"Your not special anymore after stomping on my foot."

"I didn't know your foot was special."

"I just got a pedicure, you probably ruined it." Beth said.

"I'm sorry, your wearing closed toed shoes aren't you?"

"Yes, you can open your eyes now." Beth said as I opened my eyes and looked up at her, she smiled at her work.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked worriedly.

"You look good." Beth said.

"Thanks." I said trying not to get 'offensive,' I stood up zipping up my bag and tossing it aside so no one could see it if someone opened the door. "Speech, speech where is my speech." I said as I was looking through my now zipped bag.

"Speech, oh yeah you have to say a speech tonight stating why you should win." Beth said.

"Yeah, but I can't find mine."

"Maybe John has it."

"Ha ha, I found it." I said pulling it out and folding it to keep in my hands.

"Good, I would hate for you to adlib that, who knows what would have come out of your mouth."

"Nothing pleasant that's for sure." I said as we walked out, Jeff was sitting next to the room drawing in his sketch pad. "Is that for me?" I asked turning my head to see the drawing at a different angle.

"Maybe, nice ring gear." Jeff said looking up at me.

"Thanks, I used it in the independent circuit." I said tugging down the top.

"It reminds me of Mickie James's outfit." Jeff said as he got to his feet.

"That's what I said." Beth said.

"Shouldn't you be rehearsing your lines?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be rehearsing your speech?" Jeff shot back.

"I know my speech word for word." I said.

"Then why are you bringing it with you?" Beth asked.

"In case I forget something." I said.

"I guess you don't know it word for word then." Jeff joked.

"Has Matt shown up yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, Matt is off doing something, John is getting ready for his match." Jeff said.

"Oh, I wanted to see them before we went on." I said.

"You will." John said walking up to us in his shorts and his red jersey.

"Aw, thanks baby." I said hugging him and pecked him on the lips.

"Five minutes Jeff." A production assistant said.

"Alright." Jeff said, we walked towards the gorilla position.

"You'll be great, even if you don't win, you made it this far." John said as he rubbed my back a little.

"You always know what to say." I said hugging him, he kept his arms around me and I rested my hands on his chest.

"We say that and you don't believe us." Jeff said.

"Look at yourself." I said looking at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing…." I said slowly saying the word.

"Hey guys." Matt said walking up to us with Lindsey.

"Hey." I said turning around and hugging him.

"We decided to hit City Limit's with you guys tonight." Matt said.

"That's great, it should be fun." I said as I went back into John's embrace as we heard the music for Raw being played throughout the arena, we started singing the 'Whoa' type part.

"I like how that is the only part we know." Beth joked.

"It's catchy." Lindsey said.

"Very much so." I said as we heard Lillian sing the National Anthem.


	24. The Winner Is

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

"At this time, I would like to introduce the host of the 2009 Diva Search, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian announced, Jeff's music started and he danced out, doing his pelvic thrust dance, I leaned over to Beth.

"He's real hot when he does that, you know that right." I whispered, she just gave me this look, "I'm just saying." I said sticking my hands up and standing back up and wrapping my arms around John.

"What'd you say?" John asked looking down at me; I was smiling widely giggling at what I just said to Beth.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head a little.

"Our first contestant of the night, Lindsey Grey." Jeff announced, she hugged Matt tightly.

"Good luck." Matt said as she ran out, I was getting more nervous every moment knowing that my career relies on tonight.

"Good luck out there." John said pecking me on the lips and squeezed me a little for a hug, he let me go to hug Beth and I also lightly hugged Matt.

"We'll have our fingers crossed." Beth said.

"And the second contestant of the night is Carol Kent." Jeff announced, I ran out onto the stage and walked down the ramp to the ring; I climbed up the stairs and climbed in between the ropes getting into the ring next to Jeff and Lindsey. Lindsey was dressed as Matt like we suspected. "Alright, it's down to you two, at this time you are going to read a speech written by yourself explaining why you think you should win this Diva search, beginning with Lindsey." Jeff said, he handed her the microphone, I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying, Jeff was standing next to me. "Doesn't she remind you of the teacher from Charlie Brown, wha wha wha?" Jeff whispered, I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." I whispered back.

"Wha wha wha, wha wha." Jeff said.

"Are you going to do that when I speak?" I asked.

"No, I just have to pee and I'm trying to get my mind off of it." Jeff said.

"Clench, you should have gone before you came out here." I said back.

"Thank you." Lindsey said handing the microphone back to Jeff, he was walking funny and standing funny and I was trying so hard not to laugh at him.

"That was Lindsey, and your next contestant, Carol." Jeff said handing me the microphone.

"Thank you Jeff. Where to begin? Well, I wrote a speech, but I don't think it's any good or could be anything compared to Lindsey's. I would like to thank all the fans for voting for me and keeping me in this contest for this long, I never thought I would make it this far, I thought I would be gone in the first round, but you fans believed in me and kept me around. I can't express how much that means to me, I love every one of you that has voted for me. I would also like to thank the WWE for giving me this opportunity to be a part of the WWE and a part of this Diva search. I would also want to thank every single friend of mine that I made along the way, you know who are." I said glancing over at Jeff smiling. "I can't really say why I think I should stay or why I should win, because I would rather you guys decide and I don't like talking about myself, you guys have been great, thank you." I said handing the microphone back to Jeff.

"And that was Carol." Jeff said looking at me weirdly, I shrugged my shoulders. "Are we ready to hear the results?" Jeff asked as he stepped forward and pacing in front of us, I'm assuming to get his mind off him having to pee, the fans cheered loudly expressing that they wanted to hear the results.

"Let the best person win." I said looking over at her extending my hand to shake hers.

"I don't want to shake it, but we are on television and I don't want to look rude you fat cow." Lindsey said shaking my hand.

"The results are in, the winner of the 2009 WWE Diva search and the newest addition to the Diva roster is…." Jeff said pausing for a while as he opened the envelope, my heart beating fast and my stomach having butterflies fluttering; it felt like I was going to puke. "Why won't this thing open, my palms are too sweaty." Jeff said as he wiped his hand on his pants, his palms are sweaty?

"Just open it!" Everyone started chanting.

"I'm trying." Jeff said into the microphone.

"Give it here." I said, he handed the envelope to me and I opened it and handed it back to him.

"Alright, it's opened now." Jeff said as he slid out the sheet of paper reading the name of the new Diva on it. "Drum roll…" Jeff said as they started playing an actual drum roll and fans were stomping their feets, you got to be serious. "The winner is….Carol Kent." Jeff said, my mouth dropped in shock, balloons and graffiti falling from the ceiling. I stood there in shock in hopes that he misread it; Lindsey climbed out of the ring and headed back up the ramp. Jeff grabbed the crown and sash from a production assistant around the ring and carried it up to me. "Congratulations Carol." Jeff said.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"No, I am just pulling a big prank on you." Jeff said as he put the sash on me and put the crown on me.

"I can't believe this." I said shocked, I threw my hands over my mouth and tears stung my eyes.

"You should be happy, you won and will continue being on tour with us." Jeff said.

"I am, but I just can't believe I won." I said wiping my eyes, he pulled me into a hug, I held him in that hug for a while of happiness, it was like that moment between Benoit and Eddie Guerrero from Wrestle Mania 20 after Benoit won the belt.

"I'm so proud of you girl." Jeff said, the crowds cheered and applauded. "Go take the ropes, your fans are waiting." Jeff said, I went to the camera side corner climbing up on the second rope looking out into the crowd; I turned back to Jeff who was applauding. I jumped off going to the other side doing the same thing. The lights dimmed down signaling commercial, I picked up a balloon smacking Jeff with it, Jeff picked one up smacking me back, and we climbed out and walked up the ramp continuing to smack each other with the balloons. Jeff and I walked backstage, I was pulled into a hug from Beth, and she rocked us back and forth.

"Congratulations girl!" Beth said.

"Thanks, where's John?" I asked as he grabbed my arm pulling me into his embrace, he picked me up.

"That's my girl; I told you that you would win." John said as he pressed his lips against mine.

"I know, we should totally celebrate tonight." I said.

"Yeah, but I have a match tonight." John said as he set me down, I looked around and I didn't see Matt, I was a little hurt he wasn't there to congratulate me, but I was met by the chairman Vince McMahan.

"Carol Kent." Vince said extending his hand out, I stuck mine out shaking his.

"Mr. McMahan, it's a pleasure to meet you and have the opportunity to do this Diva search." I said.

"You deserved the spot and you deserved to win, I would like to talk to you privately." Vince said.

"Sure." I said looking at all of them, and they crossed their fingers, I followed Vince to his office.

"Have a seat." Vince said shutting the door, and I sat down.

"Did I do anything wrong sir?" I asked worried.

"No, it's about your contract, considering you won the Diva search and I've been watching your demo reel personally along with my son in law Hunter, we would like you to join WWE on a standard contract like any other super star." Vince said.

"Are you serious? I would love to be in this company sir." I said.

"We have a contract typed up for you to look over and sign; it's pretty self explanatory and very simple." Vince said handing me the papers.

"Alright, may I return it tomorrow at the ECW/Smack Down taping?" I asked.

"Sure, look it over and if you have any questions, you could come back and ask tomorrow."

"I got one question."

"That is?"

"Would I be on Raw, ECW or Smack Down?" I asked flipping through the contract.

"I am looking at putting you on Smack Down considering you work well with those Hardy Boys backstage." Vince said.

"But Matt is on Raw sir?"

"We are going to trade him over to Smack Down here in a few weeks." Vince said.

"Is John going to get traded?"

"Wasn't planning on it, why?"

"No reason sir." I said.

"Alright, well, see you tomorrow, if I'm not here, just find J.R. or Michael Hayes." Vince said.

"Thank you sir, I can't express how much I'm thankful for this opportunity." I said standing up and shaking his hand.

"It's well deserved." Vince said, I walked to the door opening it, Beth and Jeff were leaning against the door listening to the conversation, and they fell forward onto the ground.

"What are you two doing?" I asked looking down at the two people lying on the ground.

"Sorry." Jeff said as they started to get to their feet.

"Hardy, Beth, what are you doing listening in our conversation?" Vince asked.

"Sorry sir, we wanted to know if she got a contract." Beth said dusting herself off.

"I'm sure she would have told you in a few moments." Vince said, I pushed them out the door.

"Thanks sir, I'm sorry about them." I said, he shrugged his shoulders, I walked out shutting the door behind me, and I smacked both of them on the upper arms.

"What was that for woman?" Jeff asked.

"Listening in on a private conversation." I said.

"Sorry, we are nosey." Jeff said.

"Did you go pee?" I asked.

"Now that is personal." Jeff said.

"Fine, I'm just concerned about your bladder." I said.

"I do have to pee REALLY bad though." Jeff said as he danced down the hall, Beth and I were biting our lips trying not to laugh at him doing a wacky pee pee dance/walk down the hall.


	25. Time to Party

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

"Are you coming with me to get changed?" I asked Beth.

"I have nothing else to do; Jeff is off to have a nice bathroom break." Beth said, Beth and I went to the locker room where we left my bag earlier.

"Would Matt and Lindsey still come even though Lindsey lost?" I asked as I was changing my pants.

"I think they are, I know at least Matt is, Matt LOVES going to City Limits." Beth said as I buttoned and zipped up my pants then I pulled out my shirt from my bag.

"What do you guys do at City Limits?" I asked.

"Drink, hang out and dance."

"I don't dance though."

"I'm sure you do."

"No, fat people like me don't dance." I said.

"Jeff will somehow get you on that dance floor." Beth said.

"You think so? I am more stubborn than he thinks, he still hasn't changed me." I said pulling my shirt over my head and tossing the other one to the side with my pants.

"Jeff could be persuasive, at times." Beth said as I started folding my pants and shirt to put back in my bag.

"At times is the keyword." I said zipping up my bag.

"John will get you on that dance floor."

"Will not." I said fixing my shirt.

"We will if we even have to drag you out there."

"Could I get into the City Limits wearing this?"

"Yeah, you'll look better than me."

"You always look better than me, you're more beautiful."

"Not in John's eyes." She teased and I gave her the bird, I threw my bag over my shoulder walking out of the room followed by Beth, Jeff was standing there talking to Mickie, Beth Phoenix and Rosa.

"Hey pimp." I joked walking up next to Jeff.

"Hey bitch." Jeff joked back.

"You guys are joking right?" Beth Phoenix asked.

"That's how they communicate." Beth answered.

"We haven't met, I'm Carol." I said sticking out my hand to shake theirs.

"Mickie, you're the new diva right?" Mickie asked.

"Yep." I said as Beth Phoenix and Rosa shook my hand.

"The 2009 Diva search contest winner." Jeff said.

"Congratulations." The three said in unison.

"We are going to City Limit's to celebrate, you guy's going?" Beth asked the three girls as I felt two strong familiar arms wrap around me.

"I'm done for the night." John whispered as I inhaled the scent of his Bod cologne.

"Good." I said as I leant back against his solid frame and resting my hands over his.

"Uh hum." Jeff said causing us to turn our attention back to them.

"What?" I asked.

"We asked if you were ready to go." Jeff said as we could tell that everyone else was trying not to laugh.

"I thought we were waiting on Matt and Lindsey." I said.

"Matt told me that they would meet us there." Jeff said.

"Ok, we are heading out then?" I asked.

"Do you know how to get there?" Beth asked towards the three other divas.

"Yeah, I lived here my whole life." I said.

"I meant that towards Mickie, Beth and Rosa, not you." Beth said sarcastically back to me.

"We will meet you at City Limits." I said as I giggled a little, I unwrapped John's arms grasping onto his right hand walking out.

"Be right behind you." Jeff said when we arrived to John's rental car and climbed in I got a text from Jeff saying 'Not like that.'

"Jeff is such a dumb ass." I said shaking my head showing John the text causing him to laugh.

"So, now you won the Diva search contest, does that mean you're an official WWE Diva?" John asked.

"Not until I sign and return the contract."

"You got a contract?"

"Vince offered it to me tonight; I'm supposed to return it tomorrow."

"Your going to do it right?"

"I'll be stupid if I don't." I said as I gave him directions to get to the City Limit club. We sat outside in our car waiting for the others. We saw Jeff and Beth pull in followed by the three other Diva's pull in the parking spot next to them.

"Their here." I said, we climbed out and walked right through the security not even having to wait in line. We found some barstools at the bar, I climbed onto one and John stood behind me to protect me from any other man. "May I have a strawberry daiquiri?" I asked.

"I'll take a Miller." John said, the bartender went to get our drinks.

"We are going to go dance." Beth said as she led Jeff onto the dance floor dancing along the way to the middle of the dance floor, I was tapping my foot to the song.

"Do you want to dance?" John whispered into my ear.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?" John asked as the bartender brought us our drinks and I sipped at mine.

"Yeah, you can dance; I'm not going to stop you." I said turning around in my seat to look at him.

"I could go ask Mickie, you going to be okay if I dance with Mickie?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, have fun, I'll watch your beer." I said as he pecked me on the lips, he set his beer on the bar next to me and walked over to Mickie asking her if she wanted to dance. I watched Beth and Jeff dance along with John and Mickie, I sipped at my daiquiri tapping my foot along to the song watching them have fun dancing. Yeah, I would like to dance and love doing it, but in public isn't my thing because I don't think I'm any good at it.


	26. The Final Straw

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

I stood in the back with Beth and John watching the last few minutes of Jeff trying to open the envelope to find out who won the Diva search.

"The winner is….Carol Kent." Jeff announced, Lindsey's mouth dropped in shock, Beth and John squealed in excitement. I was happy on the inside that she won but upset at the same time that my girlfriend didn't win, but I'm happy that Carol won. Lindsey climbed out of the ring to allow Carol to celebrate with Jeff, she stormed backstage to her locker room and she stormed out towards my car, I was her ride so I had to go.

"Honey, you okay?" I asked as we reached the car and I unlocked the car doors with my key ring button.

"No, I'm angry and frustrated that a cow like her could win." Lindsey said opening the back seat door flinging her bag into the backseat and shutting the door.

"I understand, you still want to go to City Limits?" I asked as I climbed into the front seat putting the keys in the ignition as we buckled up.

"No, I don't want to go to City Limits, I want to go to my hotel, get my things and try to get the next flight home." Lindsey said.

"Why do you want to leave tonight?"

"I just want to go." She said as I started the car and pulled out, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, upset and frustrated." She said a little more calm now.

"Okay, let me just get you to your hotel so you could get some sleep." I said as it was quiet for most of the ride to her hotel.

"Thanks for the ride, are you upset I didn't win?" She asked as we sat in the car a little while before I pulled the keys out and we climbed out, she grabbed her bag from the backseat.

"No, I'm proud of you, very much so." I said as I leant against my trunk with her standing in front of me.

"You want to come up to my room for a little while?"

"Nah, I'm going to head over to City Limits and hang out for a little while."

"Why are you going to City Limits?"

"Because I love going there and hanging out with my friends."

"You would rather hang out with your friends and that cow than with me?" She said angrily and upset.

"You can't tell me who I can or cannot hang out with or when I can or cannot." I said.

"I'm your girlfriend, I should have a say."

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean anything, I'm going to go hang with my brother, and my sister in law." I said walking back to the driver's seat.

"That's it, your going to go party rather than hanging out with your girlfriend?" She yelled as I slammed the door, I started the car starting to pull out rolling down the window. "Fine, just go to City Limits and forget about your girlfriend." She yelled louder than earlier.

"Will do." I said waving my hand out the window a little, she can't tell me what to do or who to hang out with, ugh women! I drove over to City Limits trying not to let her ruin my night. I climbed out of my car locking it with my key chain; I walked right into City Limits without having to wait in line. As I looked about for my friends, I noticed Carol sitting at the bar by herself sipping at her drink, I followed her eye line to Jeff and Beth dancing next to John who was dancing with Mickie at that time, how rude is that of John to dance with Mickie rather than his own girlfriend? I walked up to Carol unnoticed, I sat in the seat next to her; she started choking on her drink when she saw me.

"Hey, missed you after the show." Carol said trying to hug me sideways.

"Yeah, Lindsey just wanted to leave and I'm her ride."

"Oh, where is Lindsey anyway?"

"At her hotel, she didn't feel up to coming out to party."

"Aw." She said nodding and sipped at her drink.

"Bartender, may I get a bud?" I asked, the bartender nodded, "So, Ms. New WWE Diva, why aren't you on the dance floor with your boyfriend?"

"I don't know how to dance." Carol said as the bartender handed me my drink.

"Thanks, what do you mean you don't know how to dance?"

"I know how to dance, but not well, and I don't dance in public."

"That's going to change, come on." I said taking a drink of my bud before I set it down; I grabbed her drink from her grip setting it on the bar next to mine and tried to pull her off her seat.

"No Matt, I'm not going on the dance floor." Carol fought back.

"Please, for me."

"No, they'll laugh at me, I don't dance." She said re-grabbing her drink and taking another sip out of it.

"Either you get out on the dance floor now or I will get you drunk enough where you won't care anymore and drag you out there, personally I would go with option number one." I threatened her.

"You won't get me drunk." She said, I gave her a serious look crossing my arms over my chest, "Would you?"

"I would SO get you drunk to get you on that dance floor."

"Okay, fine, if anyone laughs I'm leaving." Carol said setting her drink back down getting to her feet.

"Thanks, it's your celebration; you should be doing the dancing as well." I said grabbing onto her hand to make sure she wouldn't run, I dragged her onto the dance floor a few people away from Jeff, Beth, and John. I started dancing, I let her hand go, she went to leave and I caught her and pulled her back. "Just dance like no one is looking, just look at me, it's just me and you." I said as I positioned her in front of me making her look into my eyes with her baby blues.

"Okay, just me and you." She said, I could tell she was nervous dancing around other people, she took a few deep breathes, I started dancing again without letting go of my grip on her, a few moments later she started dancing as well.

"See, no one is laughing and there is nothing to it." I said as I spun her around and she smiled at me.

"Out loud they aren't, but they might be on the inside."

"If they are laughing at anyone, it'll be at Jeff, look at that." I joked nodding to my brother, who at that time was doing the shovel, she shook her head giggling, "I like your laugh."

"Thanks." Carol said as we danced about, we had our fingers intervened together and doing that one dance that Zack and Jesse did on Saved by the Bell I think it was where you put the other person's hand on your shoulder and slide, we were having a good time when John walked up to us.

"May I cut in?" John asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said letting go of Carol's hand and stepped back.

"You sure?" Carol asked, I nodded and headed back to the bar area, I watched her dance with John, it was just getting me angry and frustrated again, weird enough being with Carol and out there dancing with her calmed me and kept me sane, I walked out and decided to head home.

**John's Point of View-**

I was dancing with Mickie next to Jeff and Beth in hopes that Carol would change her mind on wanting to dance, I hoped seeing us have fun and dancing that it would make her want to dance as well. I would look back at her just to make sure she was still there and no other guy was harassing her. I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand until I heard this:

"It looks as if Matt's here." Beth said, I snapped my head back to see Matt sitting next to Carol chatting.

"Finally." Jeff said, a new song started playing and hoped that if anything now Carol would want to join us, I turned back to Mickie when she said something and I couldn't make out what she said over the music, she pointed and I looked towards the direction she was pointing at, there was Matt and Carol dancing. It hurt a little that he could get her on the dance floor and I couldn't, but the look in her eyes, the way she smiled, something was different, along with him, the way they acted around each other just seemed not necessarily odd, but different.

"It looks as if someone finally got her on the dance floor." Mickie said leaning in to my ear.

"Would you mind if I go dance with her?" I asked.

"Go ahead doctor of thuganomics." Mickie said, I lightly hugged her before I walked up to Carol and Matt.

"May I cut in?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Matt said letting go of Carol's hands stepping back, I could tell he had a little hurt in his voice and this sadden expression in his eyes.

"You sure?" Carol asked, he nodded yes but I could tell he was upset. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know, how'd he get you on the dance floor?" I asked curiously.

"He threatened to get me drunk." Carol answered.

"Aw, smart move on his part." I said nodding and smiling.


	27. The Fight

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I danced with John until it got to about 1:30 in the morning.

"May we leave, I'm pretty beat." I whispered into his ear as we slow danced.

"Sure, why don't you ride home with Matt?" He asked as he ran a hand through my hair, I lifted my head off his chest to look around the dance floor and club for him.

"Do you see him?" I asked squinting trying to make out people's face in the distance and in the dark areas.

"He must have left when we weren't looking, I should leave as well, I have an early flight." John said as we waved at Jeff and Beth as a signal that we were leaving, they nodded in acknowledgement. "You have fun?"

"Very much so, did you?" I asked as we climbed into his car.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow." I said, we were quiet for the ride to Matt's house. "Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem." John said, he walked me up to the front door, I noticed a light on inside.

"Are you flying into Charlotte for the ECW/Smack Down show?"

"Yep, I'll pick you up since your flying in later than I am."

"Okay, well, Matt is still awake and is probably waiting for me to get home." I said looking inside the house trying to see if I could see where he was, but it was a negative.

"Love you." John said as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Love you too and good night John."

"Night, and I'm proud of you." John said smiling as he headed back to his car, I smirked and walked into the house, Lucas ran up to me and I picked him up. I followed the faint sound of Matt's voice to his computer room door, I stood outside the door listening to what he was saying, yes that is wrong on the privacy thing, but I'm nosey.

"Yeah yeah, I know….I know that Carol shouldn't have won….your right, fat people like her are ruining the world and promoting all the wrong things….She did look like a sausage link in that outfit since it was so tight….Lindsey I got to let you go, I have to use the bathroom….I love you too." Matt said, I set Lucas down so I could rub my eyes of tears rolling out of my eyes, I can't believe him of all people didn't believe in me and didn't want me to win. Not only that, but John was right, Matt teases me behind my back. Matt walked out of the room with his phone in his hand, when he saw me his mouth dropped open in shock. "Carol, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What am I doing? The better question is what are you doing? I thought you were my friend, but I was just another one of your jokes. Thanks for sticking up for me, some friend you are." I said finding my keys and heading towards the front door I just came in.

"Carol listen to me, I didn't mean any of it." Matt said following me every step of the way.

"Just fuck off Matt." I said slamming the door behind me, he opened it and ran after me.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"When are you coming back?"

"Never." I said climbing into my car driving away to the only place I could think, tears rolling out of my eyes like river flow.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I watched as Carol drove away speeding as fast as I would if I was angry and upset, all I could think and wonder is 'What all did she hear?' I walked back into the house flopping onto the couch worrying that she will crash from the way she was driving. Lucas jumped onto the couch next to me and I was petting him.

"Your dad is a bitch." I said, he licked my hand; I looked at the clock on the DVD player reading that it was 2:45 AM. 'Where would she go at this time in the morning?' I thought, why am I worrying about her? Is it because I caused her to get upset and storm off? I don't even think those awful things about her, then why was I saying them? That's right, to impress Lindsey, why do I even want to impress Lindsey if she doesn't like my best friend and could be so harsh to the people like that, how do I know she isn't rude about me behind my back? Is Carol only a best friend, I seem to get upset, jealous, angry or frustrated when I see her around John, for example at the club tonight, I can't stand seeing them together, is it because I want to see myself with her? Do I possibly love her? I can't love her can I? I do enjoy spending time with her and grown accustomed to her, maybe I do love her, could she love me back? I wouldn't love me back if I did what I did tonight. I heard a car and saw headlights; I got up heading to the door followed by Lucas. "No buddy, it wasn't her." I said, he turned his head to the side just staring at me. I paced around the house watching the time change, I knew she must be tired, she's upset as well, and at this time of night with it being as dark as it is worries me. I grabbed my phone making sure I didn't miss any calls from her since I have tried calling her multiple times with no answer, I don't know why she would call, then I called Jeff, maybe she went over to their place, as it rung I walked over to the computer room to post a blog.

"Hello?" A groggy Beth asked.

"Oh Beth, sorry to bother you, but is Carol over there?"

"No, why?"

"I said a few things that she overheard and she stormed out, I thought she might be over there."

"Matt, I would yell at you but I'm half asleep right now, we'll be over in a little." Beth said hanging up; I got onto my My Space to post a blog to see what others thought of me to help me think of what it feels like.

**Beth's Point of View-**

Jeff and I got home at 2:30 AM from City Limits, we went straight to bed to try and get as much sleep as possible before we start going on tour tomorrow. At 3:20ish Jeff's cell phone started ringing; I grumpily rolled over answering it for him.

"Hello?" I asked, angry someone is calling at this time.

"Oh Beth, sorry to bother you, but is Carol over there?" Matt asked.

"No, why?"

"I said a few things that she overheard and she stormed out, I thought she might be over there."

"Matt, I would yell at you but I'm half asleep right now, we'll be over in a little." I said hanging up, I rolled over shaking Jeff, "Jeff, Carol's missing, wake up." I said.

"Ugh….what happened?" Jeff asked.

"I'll explain it in the car." I said as we got redressed and got into Jeff's car to drive over to Matt's, I explained to him what Matt told me, there isn't much really if you think about it.

"Matt is so stupid, I knew he would get caught one day." Jeff said.

"He sounded pretty worried and upset with himself on the phone."

"I think deep down he loves her."

"You're calling it?"

"Yes." Jeff said as we pulled into Matt's house walking in without knocking like usual, he was sitting on his couch with his head bent down looking at the ground holding his phone in his hands as if he is waiting for it to ring any moment. "How are you holding up?" Jeff asked.

"I'm freaking out." He said.

"You should be, what's your problem?" I asked.

"Beth, it's not the best time to yell at him."

"I should yell at him, my best friend is out there at 3:30 AM, you know what freaks roam out there?" I yelled back at Jeff.

"You want to know what my problem is, I love her." Matt said, Jeff and I stopped, turned and looked at him.

"What?" We both asked in unison.

"I realized I've been a jerk and pushed her away, but I also realized that I was getting jealous that John was getting all of her attention that's why I was doing those things. I love her and I'm worried for her being out there at this time." Matt said as I could tell he was truly worried and the words he spoke were true, they were coming from his heart.

"You're lucky; I'll save this argument for some other time." I said, I just walked up to him hugging him.

"Have you tried calling John?" Jeff asked.

"No." Matt said, I dialed John's number into my phone as Jeff talked to Matt trying to calm him down some. 'Pick up John, come on.' I thought.

**John's Point of View-**

I was asleep when I heard my phone ring, and I wanted it to go to voicemail and most of the time they hang up by that time anyway. It got to the third ring and I got this gut instinct it was important, I answered it after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"John, sorry for calling you so late, it's Beth, is Carol with you?" She asked.

"No…" I said looking at the clock, "I dropped her off at Matt's over an hour ago, what happened?" I asked now sitting up rubbing at my eyes.

"Her and Matt got in a little fight and she stormed out, we don't know where she is at." Beth said, I started thinking where she would be.

"Do you have any ideas; I would be willing to go out in search if you want me to."

"I don't know, most of the time she was here at Matt's or out jogging with us, she was always with us or you, do you know of anywhere?" Beth asked, I thought real hard and I thought of the one place that they don't know about and the only place I could think of she could be at, her sister's grave.

"I think I know where she is at, but please let me go alone."

"Wasn't planning on going out tonight to find her, could you at least text to tell us if you find her?"

"Will do." I said.

"Thanks John." Beth said hanging up, I pulled on my jean shorts and a sweater, I grabbed my room key and my rental car keys heading out of the room, I hope I remember how to get there now. I went down to the front desk and asked for a map, they willingly gave me one, most of the time I had to pay for it.

"Right, those roads." I said looking at the map in the lobby for a little while until I found the roads we took, I went out to my car reciting the roads out loud to remember them in order, I took the roads until I saw her car, I'm assuming, on the side of the road and the graveyard was across the street, I parked my car and climbed out, no body was out there, it was kind of creepy, it felt like an horror film. I walked to the graveyard, walking in and saw Carol sitting Indian style in front of her sister's grave, I texted Beth to put them at ease, 'Got a sight on her, she's fine.' I wrote.


	28. Realizations

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I went to my sister's grave site sitting down in front of it just thinking of how stupid I was to think that Matt actually cared about me, I mean I must be SO blind and SO stupid to think so. I sat here thinking, I know she could read my thoughts, at least I hope she can, I always felt stupid talking to them, maybe I'm just the stupid one thinking she could hear my thoughts. How could Matt say that? We are the best of friends, were at least, I mean, we had SO many fun times together, he's like two face. One way he's my best friend, happy go lucky type guy and the second way he's a bitch and is with that nasty Lindsey, ugh men! Why do I care so much of what he thinks anyway? I have so many people that support me, what him and Lindsey think don't matter, I must have some support if I won the Diva search. But ugh! He fooled me this whole time; he made me think that he liked me and then this! I hate him; I don't want to see him ever again. I did notice the multiple calls from Matt that I purposely didn't answer, but I didn't notice a car pull in or John coming up behind me until he sat down next to me.

"You want to talk about it?" John asked.

"No, you don't need to hear me complain about Matt." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Come on, I don't care, I must want to hear it if I'm offering to listen."

"Jeez, I just hate him, you were right, he just thinks I'm nothing but a fat cow, God, why didn't I just believe you in the first place, it would have been so much better because I wouldn't be hurting this much from the words he spoke." I said looking up at the sky above us.

"You love him don't you?"

"No, and that has nothing to do with this John, it's what he said."

"I think it hurts you so much because it came from someone you love, does it hurt your feelings if Lindsey says it?"

"No."

"See, then why does it hurt you so much when Matt says it?" John asked, he's got a point, could I love him? No, I can't love him, never. Yeah, I said I loved John, but I don't know if I love him love him, I might love him just as a friend, but Matt, no way, I never really thought it like that.

"I don't know, but I can't love him." I said.

"Why can't you love him? To me, everything points to love. I saw you at City Limits tonight, you just had this glow to you, the look in your eyes said it all, you didn't need to say anything, it's there if you acknowledge it or not." John said.

"But I should love you; you're my boyfriend, not him."

"I love you and always will, but maybe our love isn't the same love that you share with Matt."

"Are you okay with me loving another man?"

"Obviously, we can't stay together if your going to love another man, but I'm still going to be your number one fan and going to love you, as the bestest friend I could EVER have." John said bumping into me.

"Even if I do love Matt, which I'm not sure on, but obviously he doesn't love me by the things he said." I said wiping the fresh tears away from my eyes.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I guess I just have to move out of his house, drop off the face of the earth to him, quit WWE until this thing blows over or convince them to move me to Raw."

"Aren't you on contract?"

"Not yet, they want me to be on Smack Down to further my work with Jeff, and start working with Matt, and with this whole thing, that is the last person I want to work with."

"If that is what creative wants you to do, that is what they are going to have you do."

"Do you think they will let me not sign my contract until I'm ready to come back?"

"All you can do is talk to them, but come on, it's late and I know I'm tired and you must be just as tired." John said standing up and dusted his butt off before he helped me up; I dusted my own butt off walking to our vehicles.

"May I stay at your hotel tonight?" I asked nervously and wiped my face thinking I still had tears on my face.

"Sure, anything for you sweetie." John said smiling, I hugged him.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for this." I said into his chest, he ran his hand through my hair. I walked to my car climbing in; I followed him back to his hotel and went up to his room.

"I'll sleep in the chair." John said.

"Don't be silly, you can get the bed, I'm the guest here." I said.

"I'm a gentleman, females get the bed." John said, I just gave him this dirty look, "I'm not changing my mind honey, so get over it." John said.

"Fine, at least take a blanket and a pillow." I said as I stripped a blanket and a pillow off the bed handing it to him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Do I need to call anyone?"

"Call Beth or Jeff, I would say Matt because apparently he is the one mostly freaking out, but you said you don't want anything dealing with him." John said as he sat in the chair getting situated, I called Beth and she answered on the first ring.

"Carol?" Beth asked.

"Hey Beth, I'm sorry for the scare, I'm staying with John tonight."

"He's got you?"

"Yeah, I'm staring at him right now."

"You owe me, you almost gave us all a heart attack, and we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Night."

"Night." I said hanging up, I laid down on the bed pulling up the sheets and I looked over at John who is already past out in the chair, I got up walking over to him. "Thanks John, I love you in a unique type way." I said kissing him on the forehead and tightened the cover on him. I went back climbing into bed continue thinking about the situation at hand about signing with WWE, I want to sign because I won and I have worked my ass off trying to get here and I don't want a stupid boy get in my way, nor do I want to deal with haters like him, nor want to deal with him, he really hurt my feelings and still very angry with him. I got a brilliant plan, I hope it works, it should work, I have all the resources, I kept thinking of every scenario until I slowly fell asleep.


	29. Leaving It Behind

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**9 AM the Next Morning-Carol's Point of View-**

"Carol, sweetie, it's time to wake up." John said shaking me lightly until I fluttered my eyes open. "Morning, I need to check out and I have a flight to catch." John said.

"Right, sorry, I'm getting up." I said getting up running my hands through my hair as I sat up.

"It's cool, you going to be okay going to Matt's house?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to go get some Starbucks to wake up then I'll head over there while he heads to the airport, he's probably getting a ride with Kimo." I said.

"Shouldn't you be on the same flight as him?"

"I should be, but I'm looking at driving to Charlotte, it isn't that long of a drive."

"Are you sure you want to drive? I know you're tired, and you have another flight out tomorrow, what about your car?"

"John, I have it under control, I thought it out last night before I went to bed." I said putting my hands on his cheeks making him look into my eyes.

"Okay, I trust you, come on, unless if I'll be late." John said, we got up heading to the lobby and John had to wait in the check-out line.

"I'm heading out, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, for sure, hug before you leave." John said, I hugged him extra tight.

"Thanks for everything John, I love you."

"I love you too." John said winking at me, we aren't IN love with each other but we just love each other, I walked out to my parked car driving to the only drive-thru Starbucks in this city getting something to wake me up for the dreadful drive later. I drove over to Matt's in hopes that he was already gone, his car is here, but a lot of times he has Kimo, Yuk or someone give him a ride to the airport and leave his car here. I pulled my car in and I started hooking the U-Haul up to my car the best I could do, the way I assume it's supposed to be like. I went inside quietly, so if he was home he wouldn't hear me, I tip toed to my room and quietly started packing my things into the boxes in my room and in my bags.

"Your home?" Matt asked.

"Not in the mood Matthew." I said not even turning around.

"Would you at least listen to me?"

"Your words mean nothing to me anymore." I said as I closed the one box.

"Why are you packing?"

"I found a new apartment building on the way home today."

"Your moving?"

"I told you that this is temporary."

"Where are you moving to?"

"In town, I told you." I said, even though that was a lie, I was moving far enough away from here where he wouldn't be able to find me but close enough where it would be just a short distance to drive to see Beth and Jeff.

"Please stay, I'm sorry for the things I've said and have done, I didn't mean any of it." Matt said as he walked into the room and tried to stop me from packing and I threw his hand off.

"I'm not staying here with a liar and a two faced man, and I'm not accepting your apology." I said as I picked up the box carrying it out to the U-Haul loading it up, then I went in grabbing the other boxes and bags I had in there, Matt sat there in my guest room so to speak watching me carry them in and out not stopping me, if he really wanted me to stay he would of stopped me by now and proved to me why I should stay, but obviously I'm not that important now am I? Once I was packed up, I came inside one last time to check the room and other places to make sure I had everything that belonged to me, and I picked Lucas up, he was licking my face. "Hey little buddy, I got to move okay? I love you little buddy." I said kissing the top of his head before I set him back down on the ground and went out to my car climbing in, I sat in my car for twenty minutes in hopes that he would try to come out and try to fight with me to stay, but he never did, pathetic. I started my car, I drove over to Beth and Jeff's place since I knew they must not have left yet either if Matt's still home, I rolled my window down since they were outside.

"Hey, why's your U-Haul attached to your car?" Jeff asked as he headed up to my car, I shut my car off and climbed out.

"I'm moving." I said.

"You're what?" Jeff and Beth asked now getting Beth's attention.

"I'm moving, not to Raleigh or Charlotte or anywhere in North Carolina." I said.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"I'm moving to Richmond, Virginia, far enough away from your brother where he can't find me nor bother me, but close enough where it's only a four hour drive to see each other, plus WWE does make stops there so we could also see each other then." I started explaining my madness.

"Why Richmond?" Beth asked walking over to where Jeff and I were standing, Jeff was more shocked than anything, and I think they didn't want me to move, who does want someone to move away from them if they are that important to you.

"The better question is, what do you mean when WWE does make stops in Richmond we could see each other, your in WWE now too, so we are going to see each other constantly." Jeff said.

"I'm not signing the contract." I said.

"Why aren't you signing the contract? You worked SO hard to get here, you even told me it was your lifetime goal to get into WWE and now that you are, you are going to let this little thing ruin it." Beth said.

"I never said I wouldn't ever sign with WWE, I'm just going to ask them if I could think about it a little while longer to give me time to cope and really think about my life, where I'm going and what not." I said.

"Are you insane? You need to think about where you're going in your life? WWE is your life, I've seen you wrestle, and you are MEANT to be there." Jeff said.

"What you think and what I feel are two complete opposites Jeff, please be good friends about this and say you support me during this?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess the drive to Richmond isn't that far, we've driven further." Beth said.

"Thanks, Matt never finds out and he shall never hear or know where I'm at, if and when you see me, he doesn't find out, deal?" I asked.

"What if he asks how you are?" Jeff asked.

"If he asks how I am, tell him I'm fine, and if he asks any questions of how he can see me or find me, you say you know nothing, he gets to know absolutely nothing." I said.

"Aren't you blowing this out of proportion?" Beth asked.

"No." I said.

"You love him don't you?" Jeff asked.

"No." I said.

"John already called and told us, lying won't help you." Beth said.

"Ugh, I hate that man, I'm just saying hearing stuff like that coming from the person that you love even though they may not love you back hurts, I still am hurt, and I don't want to be surrounded by people that feel that way or could hurt me as bad as he did. I don't want to fall into another one of his traps, and just taking him out of the equation works for right now." I said.

"Alright, we tell him nothing." Jeff said.

"Have you talked to John about this?" Beth asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to talk to him at the show tonight."

"You're going to the show?" Jeff asked.

"I'm going to stop by on my drive up to Richmond; I have to talk to J.R. or Vince about the contract." I said.

"Well, if we don't see you at the arena when you are, we'll miss you and love you." Beth said pulling me into a big hug, and then Jeff pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you and love you too, I'll call you everyday and we'll plan days to see each other or what not." I said.

"Okay, just drive safe." Beth said as I could tell she was getting emotional for no apparent reason. I climbed into my car, Jeff helped me back out with the U-Haul and I was on my way to Charlotte, I pulled into a store parking lot across the street and just walked over because there would be NO way for me to park a car with a U-Haul in either fan or star parking. I walked in through the back door, and found my way to J.R.'s office.

"Carol, was expecting you, do you have your contract?" He asked as I entered his office after knocking.

"That's why I'm here sir, I am still not quite sure it's something I want to do, I was wondering if I can take a few more weeks to think it through and get my mind on straight about this thing?"

"Isn't it something you want to do though?"

"Yeah, I want to do it, but some personal things came up and I just need some time to regain focus."

"Alright, why don't you take a couple of weeks off, keep contact with us, it's no big deal since the creative won't be able to work something for you for another few weeks anyway." J.R. said.

"Thanks, I'm sure you will still see me or hear from me since I'll be hanging with Jeff, Beth and John." I said.

"Are you going to stay for tonight's show?"

"Wasn't planning on it, am I needed?"

"Nah, your not needed." J.R. said.

"Thank you sir." I said shaking his hand before I headed back out of the arena walking to the front of the arena to get in my car, but I was getting stopped by fans being asked if I was the 2009 Diva search winner, and once I said yes more fans gathered around me to get photos and autographs. I finally was able to break away from the crowd and get to my car, I climbed in and headed out to Richmond, Virginia, I just got a hotel room for the night since I wouldn't be able to scope out a lot of apartment complexes at this time. I stayed the night in the hotel room thinking and hoping this was the right way to go about things.


	30. Day At Work

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Month Later, Day of Backlash- Carol's Point of View-**

I have moved into an apartment complex and working at a dead end job as a waitress at Denny's, what fun that is and its five blocks from the arena, I work there a lot since I just got promoted to Shift Leader and getting close to manager since I work there so much. Everyday I look at my WWE contract in hopes one day I will sign it and will actually give up on my self-esteem and go into WWE. I've been in constant contact with Jeff and Beth, John just as much, but I've seen Jeff and Beth more than I have John. Jeff, Beth and I worked things out where we will see each other once a week, either they drive up here or I will take a day off and go down there to see them, but if I went down there they would meet me in Raleigh by my request. Tonight, Backlash is in town, Jeff has a WWE championship title match and Matt has the World Heavyweight championship title match, yes I ask Jeff and Beth for information about Matt and I do still watch WWE to see him, deep down I do miss him very much, when I do meet up with Jeff and Beth, I ask him how he is doing, they always say that he is heartbroken and not the same without me there, which I don't believe. I would be going to Backlash tonight but I'm working, and I get off work right when it starts, by the time I get over there it would be half way over with the way parking is. Jeff, Beth and John have told me they would come by and hang out with me before they went to Backlash. I stood behind the counter waiting for customers to come in, it was a slow day being Sunday, people were at church or getting excited about going to Backlash, Sunday is always one of our slowest days. I saw a car pull into the parking lot, I watched as two people climb out, I made out that one was Jeff and the other must be Beth, I excitedly ran to the door opening it for them.

"HEY!" I said as they came up to the door, I hugged them tightly as they walked by me into the restaurant and I went and grabbed them menus, I was the only waitress on duty for right now.

"You seem busy." Jeff joked.

"Rushed." I said smiling; I took them to a table and gave them their menus. "Drinks?" I asked.

"Coffee for me." Jeff said.

"Iced tea." Beth said.

"Cream or sugar for your coffee, Jeff?" I asked.

"Bring both over, I'll do it." Jeff said, I went behind the counter grabbing their drinks.

"You know them?" Jose said, he's the cook, I've bonded with him a lot due to the fact we both work the night shifts during the week, he walks me out to my car for my safety.

"Yeah, that's Jeff and Beth, why?" I asked as I removed the cup from under the fountain.

"Jeff Hardy and Beth Hardy, how do you know them?"

"Haven't I told you the story?"

"Apparently not!" He said, he's also a somewhat WWE fan, he watches it with his kids when he can, but he works two jobs just to support him and his family.

"Oh, I was the 2009 Diva search winner, and I met Beth on my plane out to the first WWE show I was doing, we became friends on the plane and I met Jeff and instant friendship, we are BFF's." I said as I was putting cream on a plate for Jeff.

"You never told me this before, if you won the Diva search, why you here?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me after they leave, because obviously it's a long story." Jose said.

"That it is."

"Do you think they would sign an autograph for my kids?"

"You want me to ask?" I asked as I looked out into the parking lot seeing another car pull in, hoping that it was John.

"Could you?"

"Yeah, be back." I said carrying out their drinks, setting them down in front of them, I sat across from them, "The cook wants to know if he could get your autograph for his kids." I said as the door open and it was John, I waved him over, I stood up to go get a menu for him.

"Sure, have him come out here himself, no one else is here." Jeff said as John slid in on the side of the booth I just sat at.

"What you want to drink John?" I asked handing him a menu.

"I'll take a Coke." He said, I nodded and headed behind the counter to the fountain.

"Did you ask?" Jose asked.

"Yes, he said you have to go over there and ask yourself." I said as I scooped ice up into the cup and started filling it with Coke. Jose walked around and out of the kitchen up to the table talking to them; I carried the Coke and a straw over to the table setting it in front of John. Jeff and John signed a couple of napkins for Jose's kids, "Happy?" I asked Jose as they handed him the napkins.

"Yes, I could smack you for not telling me sooner." Jose said.

"Is it my fault you didn't work the other days they were here?"

"They were here before?"

"We're right here." Jeff said.

"Get back in the kitchen." I said smacking him.

"Yes boss." Jose said walking back to the kitchen; I sat down next to John.

"Matches tonight?" I asked.

"Yep, us and Matt." Jeff said.

"He doesn't know I'm here right?" I asked.

"No one has told him anything, but you don't know how hard it is not to tell him anything." Beth said.

"How is it hard not to tell him anything?" I asked.

"Anyways, have you put anymore thought about joining WWE?" John asked putting his arm up on the back of the booth when the door opened from other customers.

"Ugh, more customers." I said standing up and going to go seat them on the other side of the restaurant since they were wearing WWE shirts and you don't want them near the WWE stars, it was a father and his son, the boy couldn't be any older than 6. I took their drink orders, I went back to fill them and took them back. I went back to my friends table standing up this time, "Anyways, I have thought about it, I mean it's been a month now, I do miss it SO much."

"Do you miss it or miss Matt?"

"Both, I mean I miss wrestling." I said shaking my head no.

"Girl, we know you miss him, you don't have to fake it." Beth said.

"We all know you love him." John said.

"You guys want to order?" I asked pulling out my notepad to take their order, they asked some questions about the things they were looking at, and I took their menu's taking them back up front putting them in the menu slot and took the order to the kitchen window.

"Is it story time?" Jose asked.

"When everyone leaves."

"When would that be?"

"Probably when it's closer to Backlash."

"That's tonight, we closing to go?"

"No, you have tickets?"

"Don't you?"

"No, I'm not going." I said.

"Does it involve that Matt dude you talk about? Wait, you were talking about Matt Hardy weren't you?"

"Yes, Matt Hardy broke my heart that is what caused me to run." I said as I leant against the counter in front of the kitchen window.

"My wife LOVES him, girl, why don't you just go back, I mean your still friends with his brother and step sister, and I mean you can forgive him can't you?"

"No, I can't trust him, believe him or anything."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Jose said.

"Just go cook your food." I said walking over to the other table taking their order for him to work on as well. I went and climbed into the booth with John.

"Are you coming to Backlash tonight?" Beth asked.

"Wasn't planning on it, I mean I have work." I said.

"Girl, there is no one here and you're the boss, you can close it for a few hours." John said playing with the straw in his drink.

"I just don't want to go." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You'll be able to see Matt; I know you want to see him." Jeff said.

"No I don't."

"Then you want to come hang with us, please? Plus, J.R., Michael Hayes and Vince have been asking about you, they want and need to talk to you." Beth said.

"I'll come by after my shift maybe, just to talk to Vince." I said.

"Will you sign a contract?" John asked.

"I don't know yet." I said sliding out of the booth heading to the other table.

"Is that Jeff Hardy and John Cena over there?" The boy asked.

"Yes, but they are here to eat and don't want to be bothered, sorry." I said.

"You know them? You've been sitting there chatting with them." He said.

"Kind of." I said smiling.

"What are they like?"

"Their nice, real nice and funny." I said as I took their cups back to the fountain refilling them and took back to the table, I could tell the boy was reading my name tag and I read his lips saying it out loud under his breath.

"Carol Kent, 2009 Diva search winner, that's you!" The boy said excitedly.

"SHHH!" I said.

"Why are you working at Denny's?" He asked.

"I didn't sign with WWE yet." I said setting the drinks down.

"Why not? We loved you as a Diva, we have missed you. Are you going to go back?" He asked.

"I might, you just got to wait and see."

"I live in Richmond, may I come back to visit you and chat about wrestling?"

"If I am working, absolutely cutie." I said, he was so cute and I ruffled his hair.

"Thanks." His dad said, I walked back behind the counter to the kitchen window.

"How's it going back there?" I asked.

"Your friend's food is almost done, just working on the fries, and the others are still cooking." He said.

"Good." I said as I was working on collecting the ketchup and what not.

"CAROL!" Jeff yelled, I turned around and they were shaking their cups, I rolled my eyes, I went over grabbing the coffee pot carrying it over to the table.

"You guys are asses." I said refilling Jeff's coffee cup, I grabbed John and Beth's cup carrying it back with me, I set the coffee pot in its maker and I refilled the two cups with Coke and Iced Tea taking them back to the table, "Happy?"

"Yes, thanks." Jeff said smiling.

"You just love making me work."

"That is why you should come back to WWE so I can't do that." Jeff said smirking.

"Last time you didn't leave me a tip."

"Jeff, you told me you left her two dollars." Beth said smacking him.

"Ow, I didn't leave her any, I figured, why would we give money to our friend?" Jeff said.

"Remind me you said that next time you ask to borrow money from me." I said as Jose rung the bell meaning someone's food is up, I walked behind the counter up to the kitchen window that had three plates on it. I grabbed a carrier putting the plates on it along with any other things they asked for and the ketchup, I picked it up and carried it over to the table setting the proper plate down in front of the right person. "You guys should eat fast before you're late for Backlash." I said looking at the clock.

"Well, we already checked in." John said.

"Wouldn't you be in trouble if you just leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we can just say we went to chat with you, they have been trying to get a hold of you." Jeff said eating a fry.

"For what?"

"To ref the Diva match tonight to start your storyline." Jeff said with the fry hanging out of his mouth.

"Ugh, why can't they tell people weeks in advance?" I said walking back behind the counter setting the carrier on the counter next to the kitchen window setting the couple of plates for the other table and took them to their table. I went to the cash register printing out the bill for both tables, and putting them in their holders.

"It looks very stormy out today." Jose said.

"It does, that's odd huh?"

"Yeah, you might want to warn our customers so they could drive safe, you know how dangerous it is especially with these flooded roads."

"It hasn't even started raining Jose." I said walking over to Jeff's table sitting down next to John, I snatched a fry off his plate.

"Hey, that was my fry." John said.

"You want it back?"

"No, that's disgusting." John said, we chatted about anything that came up, I occasionally got up and left the table to serve the other table. The other family was getting ready to leave, and I knew Jeff and John were done eating and were just horsing around.

"What's your name buddy?" I asked.

"My name is Timmy." He said.

"You want to meet Jeff and John?"

"I thought they didn't want to be bothered?"

"Well, just this once, I'll take the blame, it's my payback for something they did to me." I said squatting down to be eye level with him.

"What'd they do to you?"

"They pulled a prank, that's all, but they will love you because you're so cute." I said.

"Daddy, may I?"

"If it's okay with Carol." His father said, I nodded; I stood up grabbing his hand walking him over to the table.

"Jeff, John, Beth I want you to meet Timmy, he's a big fan." I said, I helped him stand onto the booth.

"Hey Timmy, I'm Jeff." Jeff said shaking Timmy's hand.

"I'm John." John said shaking his hand.

"You're Beth." Timmy said.

"Yep." Beth said.

"You want an autograph?" Jeff asked, Timmy nodded, they signed more napkins for him and he was SO happy.

"Thanks." I said as I walked Timmy back to his table, he was telling his dad all about it. I took care of their payment, "Be careful driving out there, it looks as if it might storm." I said to the dad.

"Okay, thanks again."

"No problem." I said as I waved to Timmy as they walked out, Jeff, John and Beth walked up to the cash register. "Leaving?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, we got to get to the arena, if J.R. asks about you, what should we tell him?" Jeff asked.

"Tell him I'll call him." I said as I checked them two out, Jeff was looking about for the tooth picks.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"I'm looking for the tooth picks." Jeff said.

"We're out, we just ordered some yesterday." I said as I was digging out their change.

"How could you be out of tooth picks?" John asked and I just looked at Jeff.

"What, I just wanted to build a tooth pick house." Jeff said.

"You built a whole city." I said handing them the change.

"Do you have mints then?" Jeff asked.

"Let me take care of John first then I will get you a mint." I said taking care of John's bill, I then went and found the mints grabbing three for them.

"Are you going to be here after the show?" John asked.

"Nah, I get off at 5 tonight, but maybe later depending on the weather and when the next employee decides to show up." I said.

"Oh." John said.

"Be careful when driving, if it starts raining, these roads are HORRIBLE." I said.

"Will do." Jeff said, I walked around hugging them all and walked them out the doors and watched them climb into their cars. I walked back into the Denny's sitting at the bar on a barstool bored now that there was no one in the restaurant besides Jose, he came out and sat down next to me, we chatted until we started hearing the pit patter of rain hitting the roof.


	31. Proving the Unknown

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

I've been missing Carol so much; I've been depressed where I don't talk to ANYONE besides Beth and Jeff. I try to convince them to tell me where she is, she won't pick up my phone calls, she hasn't come by my house, nothing. I have no idea where she is, if she is okay or anything. I just know that Jeff and Beth has seen her, they tell me stories of them and I've seen pictures and that's about it, no idea what she is doing now or where she is for that matter. I just want to hear her voice one more time, hear her giggle, and be able to see her. No matter how much I talked about her, it just never helps my heart and this is my own fault, Jeff and Beth won't speak a word to me about her. It's now a month after the incident and I still can't stop thinking about her, I could of lost my only true love. I broke up with Lindsey, she wasn't happy but it was for the good. I am sitting at my hotel in Richmond where Backlash is being held, I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling wanting my phone to ring from Carol saying hi or for no apparent reason to the call like she used to do. I looked at the time, it was 3 and I had to be at the arena at 4, I got up grabbing my bag that had my ring gear in it heading out of the room, my mind focused on Carol like always, my wrestling has been slacking but they are giving me a championship title match in hopes that will motivate me to do better. I went down to the lobby finding my way to their free gym in there, I worked out a little to get my muscles tensed so they would look better on television tonight, I drove over to the arena in my rental and parked my car, I didn't see Jeff's rental in the parking lot yet nor did I see it at the hotel considering we parked right next to each other. I walked inside checking in with Vince so he knew I was there, I then went and found a dark place to sit and drown in my self pity. I knew that the only reason Carol didn't sign her contract was because of me, I feel horrible about that, she didn't give me the time to explain that I love her, she needs to join WWE, I know J.R., Vince, Jeff, John and Beth have been arguing with her to sign that contract, I just know that when Jeff and Beth hang out with Carol, they take a lot of pictures at Denny's, which I'm like okay and I know that we usually go to Denny's after shows since that is usually the only place open around the time we are on the roads. I pulled out my phone dialing Carol's number, maybe she will answer me this time, but no. I know what she is doing, she is trying to see how much I care about her, if I do care or love her, I would have to prove it to her and what I would do to get her back. It got to five and the pay-per view was just starting, I got up heading to the locker room changing into my ring gear leaving my Hardy Show shirt on because it was freezing in the back, I would usually walk around shirtless.

"If I was Jeff and Beth, where would I be?" I wondered out loud, I haven't seen them all day and they are my link to Carol, they tell me if she is okay, and what she has been doing with her life or what not, or they just make stuff up to make me happy by her request, I really do feel bad for them being in the middle of this. I walked down a hall to another locker room when I heard the familiar voices of J.R. and Jeff talking.

"Did you talk to her?" J.R. asked, I leant against the wall next to the room of the open door.

"Yeah, we went to the Denny's she is working at, we asked if she was going to sign the contract, she said she is looking more and more at it, she said she might come by after the show or call you." Jeff said.

"What Denny's is she working at; I will call it right now." J.R. said.

"Sir, she is the only one working right now, if she does want to do it, like she would be able to do it, she can't just shut down the restaurant for two hours." Beth said.

"Did she sound like she WAS actually looking at it?" J.R. asked.

"Yes, we could tell that she was missing it and REALLY wants to come back." Jeff said.

"If I don't get a call or see her after the show, you're taking me to this Denny's or to her apartment." J.R. said, she lives here in Richmond? We have been here for a house show and they didn't tell me, that's why they said they were going out by their selves was for them to go see her, and that is why they take tons of pictures at Denny's. I went to the back door of the arena towards the parking lot, the security guard stopped me.

"Matt, where are you going? You have a match and you're in your ring gear, and it's raining." He said, like I didn't feel the rain drops hitting my head.

"I don't care, let me go." I said.

"What will Vince say?"

"I don't really fucking care right now, there is something more important to me than wrestling that I need to take care of." I said walking past him to my car climbing in, I pulled out my phone dialing 4-1-1.

"City and State."

"Richmond, Virginia." I said starting my car.

"Destination."

"Denny's." I said tapping my steering wheel with my thumb.

"Which one sir?"

"Closest to the Sports Arena." I said, she told me the address and how to get there from the arena, the rain pouring down like cat's and dog's, I didn't care right now, I needed to see her, I drove over to the Denny's and I pulled in, my car was the only car there, I grabbed the sweater in the backseat I left in here from last night, I pulled it and pulled the hood on over my head to help cover my face. I climbed out and ran into the building from this rain.

**Carol's Point of View-**

Jose and I sat here, I told him the story about Matt again to freshen up what happened, he still says I'm stupid for not taking the contract, and I never said I would never take it, but I didn't want it right now. We turned our attention to the pouring rain outside, we saw a car pull in, Jose stood up and went back into the kitchen, I walked behind the counter watching a single person climb out of the car running through the rain, it being dark out along with the window's tinted I couldn't make out much about the person, when they walked in I looked down to grab a menu for him, I could tell it was a male.

"One?" I asked pulling out the menu.

"No, two." Matt said, I could tell it was Matt, even though I haven't heard his voice in over a month, I still know what it sounds like, I look up at the now hoodless man in front of me.

"How'd you find me?" I asked shocked at the sight in front of me, he started walking closer to me.

"I heard Jeff tell J.R. at the arena, I had to see for myself, why'd you run?"

"You should know, the better question is what are you doing here? Backlash should have just started; you have a championship title match." I said, Jose was watching and listening to the whole thing.

"The championship title doesn't mean shit to me if I don't have the person that does mean the most to me there with me to enjoy it with. Carol, I'm sorry I fucked up, I don't mean those things and I don't think that, I love you." Matt said, I looked deep into his brown eyes.

"Matt, your crazy, I think you got too much rain in your ears because your not hearing me correctly, you need to get back to that arena before Vince realizes your gone, you'll be fired if he knows you left."

"Carol, I don't fucking care if I get fired, what does matter is you, please tell me you forgive me." Matt said in a begging manner.

"Matt, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you nor deal with you anymore a month ago, I suggest you get back to that arena and win that belt before you get fired and risk my career with them." I said.

"Carol please, think about it, I love you Carol Kent, more than words could explain it, and I'm willing to risk anything for you." Matt said.

"Just go! I don't want to hear it." I said, he left walking into the rain, his head down in defeat and I sat back down at the bar thinking about.

"That was rude of you." Jose said.

"How so? He hurt me a lot, I don't know if I could ever trust him again." I said.

"You got to now, he risked his job, he basically was giving up his championship title for you, obviously you mean a lot more to him than you think, I don't get why you kicked him out much less still standing here, I would be running after him." Jose said, he makes sense, I wanted him to prove how much he loved me, he did that, he has put his whole life on the line to make things right with me and he said the three words I've been dying to hear come out of his mouth, I love you.

"Would he forgive me for being an ass?"

"Girl, just go, I don't know why your still here, obviously he would forgive you if he has went as far as he has gone to get you to forgive him."

"What about you?"

"Fran is going to be here in a few moments, I could handle it, and it's not that busy."

"Thanks, I owe you!" I said hugging him and I ran out grabbing my coat and purse off the employee coat hanger running out of the Denny's getting into my car driving over to the arena as fast as I could in this weather.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I tried my best, I could of tried more, I know I could of pushed her more until she said yes, but then she would have been pissed from pushing her more, I angrily drove back to the arena late for my match. I parked and climbed out slowly walking into the arena; once I walked in I was greeted by an angry Vince.

"Where have you been?" He asked red faced from anger, Jeff and Beth weren't too far away.

"I went to go see Carol, I had to try and make things right." I said.

"You left to go see Carol, you couldn't of done that before the show or afterwards?"

"No, it was important to me sir, I'm here now and ready to go." I said.

"You need to get your attitude checked, how would you like it if I put you on two weeks of unpaid vacation." He yelled after me as I walked towards the gorilla position since I'm assuming my match was next.

"I don't care!" I yelled, I heard him ask Jeff and Beth.

"What's wrong with him?" Vince asked, I got to the gorilla position stripping off my sweater and Hardy Show shirt putting on my newest purple Matt Hardy shirt a production assistant handed me, I wasn't in the right mind set to perform, but I went out there and put my best effort in it.

**Carol's Point of View-**

I drove around the back to the star parking, I was stopped by security.

"Name?"

"Carol Kent." I said hurriedly hoping I can catch Matt before his match.

"Let her in." I could tell it was Michael Hayes through the speaker thing, I've worked close with him about my contract, I drove in parking next to Matt's car, a security guard ran up to my car with an umbrella, we ran in at the same pace together under the umbrella. "Thanks." I said opening the door, I found Jeff and Beth near the door, "Where's Matt?" I asked.

"He's doing his match; he's in hot water because of you." Beth said.

"I know, I told him that he would be but he said he didn't care." I said walking past them; I was stopped by Michael Hayes.

"Since you're here, would you be the special ref for the Diva's match, we kind of promised one and we don't have one?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." I said, I stripped off my rain coat and Denny's shirt to my tank top pulling on the ref shirt he had in his hand, while I'm here and I don't care as long as I can make this thing right with Matt.

"I'll take your stuff." Beth said, I tossed it to her.

"Thanks, I owe you two." I said.

"Your contract, have you thought it over?" Michael asked.

"Could we talk about that a little later, there is something I need to take care of." I said.

"Right, sure." Michael said, I ran to the gorilla position, I didn't want to go out there during the match and distract him, I watched the monitor near by, the Diva's match was next so it was a good idea to do it afterwards.

"Your Carol right?" A production assistant asked.

"Yeah, special guest ref for Diva's match." I said turning my attention back to the monitor to see the three count Matt got over HHH for the championship belt, I ran out onto the stage and down the ramp and slid into the ring as his music played, I got to my feet standing there watching him standing on the second turnbuckle showing off his newly won championship belt. He jumped off and turned around to face me, his eyes almost bugged out and his mouth dropped in shock I was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"You risked your job and I'm risking mine. I thought about it Matt, I forgive you, you have proved that you must really love me if you risked not winning the most important thing, the championship belt."

"I do love you Carol, very much, I can't live my life without you, not a second went by where you weren't in my thoughts." Matt said.

"I love you too Matt!" I said throwing my arms around him in a hug, he dropped his belt wrapping his arms around me, and I felt him pick me up a little where my feet left the ground. He set me back down, I was looking deep into his eyes and we slowly brought our faces closer together pressing our lips together for our first kiss, we heard the crowd 'aw' in unison, after the kiss I smiled. I picked up his belt handing it to him, "Your prize sir." I said handing it to him; he held it up with his left hand.

"And my other prize." He said pulling me into his embrace with his right hand. "You look hot in that ref shirt." He whispered.

"Don't try it Matt." I said as he climbed out of the ring, he walked up the ramp backwards staring at me and holding up his newly won belt. I stood in the ring leaning against the ropes as the two Diva's made their way into the ring, it was Mickie versus Beth for the belt, and they both said welcome back. I refereed their match, after the match I walked up the ramp with Mickie since she won.


	32. What Was Meant to Be

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Carol's Point of View-**

I walked behind the curtain and I was met by Michael Hayes and Vince.

"Are you going to sign a contract?" Vince asked.

"Yep, where's a pen and the contract?" I asked, Matt who was at the monitor heard me say it.

"You're coming back?" Matt asked.

"Obviously, I have to keep you straight." I said.

"He was close to having a two week non-paid vacation." Vince said.

"I told you that you would get in trouble." I said signing the contract.

"You were worth it though." Matt said pecking my cheek.

"It was kind of worth it, we got you to sign a contract, we got Matt back to do his title match and we knew you two were going to get together at some point." Michael Hayes said.

"What?" We both asked in shock.

"Everyone knew." Michael said as they walked away, Matt and I looked at each other; we walked off holding hands to find Jeff and Beth.

"You two made up now?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, we are an official couple, right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." I said as Beth handed me my things, "Thanks for holding it." I said as I changed my shirts right there.

"I got to go do my title match, catch you guys later." Jeff said.

"I got to go change myself." Matt said looking at his ring gear that was still wet from the rain.

"Change quickly." I said as he walked to the locker room.

"So?" Beth said.

"What?"

"Did I or did I not tell you that you two were going to be together?"

"Yeah, but liked I believe you." I said.

"True, but did you sign a contract?"

"Yes, I'm now an official WWE Diva, I have a feeling I'm tagging with Matt considering what I did."

"Oh yeah, no doubt." Beth said.

"I need to get back to Denny's but I don't want to leave without Matt."

"I could tell him that you went to Denny's now that he knows where it's at."

"Thanks, you coming by afterwards and tell Jeff congratulations on winning the belt." I said hugging her tightly.

"We might come by." Beth said hugging me back, I ran out to my car heading back to Denny's, Jose was there and Fran was now in.

"Back, sorry Fran it was important." I said.

"Jose caught me up; you can go if you want." Fran said.

"I'm going to wait and make up the time I missed and I have to quit." I said as I sat down looking at the still empty dining room, I now got to move back to Cameron to live with Matt.

"I figured you might." Fran said. As I sat there talking to Fran, Timmy and his dad walked in, I turned around to see them.

"Carol! You were at WWE, I thought you said you weren't with WWE?" Timmy said.

"I wasn't, now I am, I signed the contract, with your help I realized I needed to get back in that ring." I said, I picked him up and set him on my lap.

"May I get your autograph now?"

"Absolutely." I said signing a napkin for him, I chatted with Timmy about Backlash, he was catching me up on what happened, Matt walked in walking up to me wrapping his arms around me.

"You're Matt Hardy!" Timmy said.

"Hey buddy." Matt said, Matt took a picture with him and signed another napkin for him.

"We got to go; it's past your bed time." His dad said.

"Bye Timmy." I said, Timmy waved and walked out with his dad.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, bye guys!" I said heading back out the door with Matt.

**Future-**

Our lives were down hill from that, I moved back in with Matt, Lucas was equally excited to see me walk through that door, I went back to jogging with Jeff and Beth losing more weight, Matt even joined us due to a nasty comment some guy posted on his blog. I have worked on ECW, there aren't very many Diva's there so I mainly do matches on Smack Down or on Superstars where I could face other Diva's, they are going to trade me soon with some other diva on Smack Down. Matt and I are doing good together, we act as if nothing happened, he found the Matt facts the other day and he just cracked up laughing, he went to add: Matt Fact: Matt is IN love with a girl named Carol Kent. Jeff and Beth are happy to see us together, and now we travel together, and loving it. Matt found the picture of my sister and me in a box, he was helping me re-unpack my things in his house, and I explained what happened, I took him to the grave, it's now a weekly routine to go there, and his mother is in the same graveyard so we visit both, Matt even proposed to me there, awkward place, but it was sweet at the same time.

**WELL NOW THAT THIS STORY IS AT AN END, I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY, ODD ENOUGH IT'S GOING TO BE A SHANNON MOORE/OC/ERIC YOUNG ONE, IT'S GOING TO BE INTERESTING.**


End file.
